The Expected Events Upon Returning to Jamaica
by Chanandaler Bong
Summary: COMPLETE! Lindsey, Jack, Will and ELizabeth are back in the Caribbean to fulfill their journey in this continuation from The Unexpected Events on a Trip to Jamaica!
1. Welcome to the Caribbeanagain

Freedom Part Two: Unexpected Trip to Jamaica remains Unexpected

1: Welcome to the Caribbean….again

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters in it, as they do belong to Disney. I know my first story was in 2nd/3rd person, but I am changing it to 1st person for this one. I do own my own characters and my story line. ENJOY the continuation! _

The passengers began moving about the plane cabin, getting their belongings. Jack and I remain in our seats, merely observing the people as they begin to exit the plane. Finally, I stand up and Jack follows.

"C'mon, let's get outta here!" I exclaim, shoving Jack into the aisle. The four of us walk down the steps to the ground. Will, Jack and Elizabeth all look around them, into the sky, at the tarred ground, to their left and to their right.

"This is Jamaica?" Elizabeth asks, crinkling her nose.

"Well, this is still the airport, mind you," I reply with a smile. "Don't worry, it gets better."

We continued outside until we reached the door to the inside of the terminal. We enter the building and immediately head for customs.

"Welcome to Jamaica," the man greets us with a huge smile.

"Thanks! We're glad to be here!" I reply excitedly, handing him our papers and licenses. He looks them over.

"Why are you visiting Jamaica?" He asks while looking at our birth certificates.

"We are here on temporary business," I reply.

"And where are your bags?" He asks, suddenly seeming suspicious.

"We flew them down here already—made the journey a lot easier!" I reply with a smile, trying to keep things light and easy.

"Alright, you may go on. Enjoy your stay here in Jamaica," the man says, his smile returning.

"Thanks!" You reply, walking off with your friends.

"Is that it?" Will asks, walking briskly to keep up.

"Yeah, we just need to get a taxi to my aunt's house now, which might be a little scary. Jamaica isn't exactly the safest place on Earth," I explain as we get outside. I walk up to a taxi car.

"Excuse me, sir, could you please drive us?" I ask.

"Sure ting—hop in de car," he replies, his accent thick. The four of us get in the taxi.

"Where to, mees" he asks.

"Um, I believe it's 12 Port Royal Terrace….it's in…Port Royal I guess?" I say, not knowing if the town is actually still called Port Royal.

"Ah, Port Royal, eh?" He laughs as he begins driving.

"Why is that so funny?" Elizabeth asks suddenly, seeming a bit peeved.

"Because dat place is surely old—and by old I mean barely exists!" He laughs.

"Well she said Port Royal, so it has to exist," Will pleas.

"Yes, only a smoll path still exists. Your aunt must be surely lucky to leeve in dat area!" He exclaims.

"Yes, she is," I reply. As the man drives, I notice Jack and Will and Elizabeth all looking out the windows, completely mesmerized by the unfamiliar home before them. Jack finally turns to me. I look into his eyes and I see a painful longing deep within him.

"We're almost there," I whisper to him. He nods and commences back to looking out the window.

About 10 minutes later, we arrive on Port Royal Terrace. The water is its typical magnificent aqua blue, complementing the sky so perfectly. The car begins to slow down as it drives farther out onto the terrace, and finally reaching 12—the final house, or should I say, mansion. Jack, Will and Elizabeth all begin to gawk in awe at my aunt and uncle's home.

"It reminds me so much of my own home back in—" Elizabeth cuts herself off, realizing that she is back "at home"…or back in the Caribbean in "Port Royal" at least.

"I know what you mean, luv," Jack replies to her as he steps out of the car. Luckily, I observe that nobody is home. I turn to the taxi driver, thank him and pay him in American dollars, which is very pleased to see. We remain in the driveway observing the home until the taxi is out of sight. I then turn to my friends and motion them forward.

"I'll get us to my room—this way." I lead them around the house to the private beach. I look up to the balcony at the west end of the mansion.

"That's my room," I say, pointing to it. "We'll have to climb, but it's our only way in,"

"How do you know we can get in that way for sure?" Elizabeth asks, staring up at the balcony.

"Because I always leave the doors open—see the curtains blowing?"

"Ah yes," Will speculates, his eyes squinted against the harsh sun. Meanwhile, Jack is already climbing.

"Let's go," I say, spotting Jack. "We can't leave the captain to this by himself."

The three of us begin climbing, joining Jack. Jack, of course, reaches the balcony first. He helps me up, then Elizabeth, and finally Will.

"Hang out here for a sec; let me make sure all is clear inside," I say, and proceed into my room. I look around, rummage through some of my things and then take a deep breath. I unlock the bedroom door and open it. I peer into the hallway and wait. I hear nothing for quite some time. I then shut the door, lock it and go back to the balcony.

"All's clear," I say, opening the balcony door entirely to reveal my room.

"Oh God!" Elizabeth shrieks and the faints.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaims as he catches her in his arms.

"Oh my God! Lay her on my bed!" I exclaim as I frantically push my clothes off the bed to make room for her.

Will lays her down and sits on the bed next to her. Jack looks around the room, observing everything. He finally makes his way over to the antique piano.

"This be the piano ye played that night ye came to Port Royal, eh luv?" Jack asks, taking a seat at the piano.

"Yes it is," I say, looking at the piano and it's worn ivory keys. I touch the keys and play a little tune. As I play, an eerie feeling comes over my body.

"We need to go get that music," I say finally, stopping my playing.

"Well, we're here…back in the Caribbean…312 years from where the music is. So where are these lyrics you said were here?" Will asks, fanning his wife.

"They aren't in this house," I say. "They're in town at this store—hopefully they're still here."

"They better be here, luv!" Jack exclaims, abruptly getting up from the bench.

"I know they will be here," I say finally. "We just have to wait until tomorrow morning to get them."

"WHAT! WHY!" Jack exclaims.

"Because today the store isn't open—but it will be tomorrow—and what's more convenient, tomorrow will be exactly a month since I left here and arrived in your century,"

"Well that is strange," Will says.

"There is a reason for this!" Elizabeth exclaims, finally sitting up. Will, startled jumps off the bed.

"And what reason could that possibly be?" Jack asks Elizabeth.

"I fainted because I was in shock—Lindsey, I know this house, and you should too," She says, getting off the bed and looking around the room.

"Don't even say it…" I begin, fearing what she is going to say.

"WHAT! Don't say what!" Jack freaks out.

"This is my house!" She exclaims finally, turning to me.

"I knew it," I reply with a smile.

"How! Why!" Jack continues his crazed antics around the room.

"Well, it's very simple Jack—in our century this is where I lived with my father," Elizabeth says nostalgically opening the bedroom door, revealing the hallway. We follow her into the hall as she continues on.

"I'll never forget that horrible evening when I was captured by Barbosa's crew," she touches the banister, remembering how she ran down the stairs at the sound of he knocking on the front door. _"Don't!"_ she had cried to the butler, who as all too late.

Will puts his arms around her, trying to ease her foul memories. She turns and faces him, a twisted gaze seeping from her eyes.

"It's all gone now," she whispers, her lips quivering as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What's gone?" I ask gently, trying not to upset her more.

"The house…my house. I mean, this was my house, but it's different—this isn't the same one…is it?" She asks, looking around, wiping away her tears.

"I actually believe this is the same house…or at least in theory it is. It looks different because it was renovated. The basic skeleton of the house should be the same—but yes, it looks different because it is different—it's been renovated." I reply solemnly.

"But, outside even—it's all gone. Nothing is the same," she weeps again.

"I know…it was the earthquake," I say.

"It destroyed everything!" She shrieks, suddenly angry.

"Yes it did," Will hushes her.

"Yes, there is now a beach next to your house, but I have something you might like—perhaps put you at ease," I say, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs. Jack and Will follow, anxious to see what it is that I am going to show her.

I open the front door and walk outside. Leading the way, I walk all the way downtown, still leading Elizabeth. I lead them down a tiny side street and stop in front of an old "building".

"Look familiar?" I ask, gesturing to the store.

All three of them gasp at the sight before them. Though not exactly the way they remembered it, but extremely close enough for them to recognize it, my music store stood before them.

"This is where the lyrics to the song are," I speak, still staring at the store, myself too lost in the memories from their century. I look over at Jack and see the memories pouring through his mind of our times together in the store—of how we met and all the laughs and scares spent.

"I can't believe after all these years it's still here," Elizabeth sighs, taking it all in.

"I think it's one of the few buildings here left from your century that weren't wholly affected by the quake," I say, walking over to the window and peering inside.

"Sure it's been renovated, luv, but it's just as I remember it!" Jack smiles, joining me by the window.

"Yeah it is…it's the one thing that has truly connected our worlds—I mean it's a constant in both," I say, turning to Jack, as Will and Elizabeth join us in looking through the window.

"It's the link that will bring us back," Will says, determinedly.

_Well that's it Chapter 1 for ya! Hope you liked it! Please review! I love reading what you think! Tell me how I can make it better, or if you have any plot suggestions—they are surely welcome!_


	2. The Night Before

2: The Night Before

_Sorry I haven't written in a while—been wicked busy with school and whatnot. I'll hopefully be updating this story more frequently!_

We headed back to my aunt's house from downtown as the sun began to set over the blue ocean before us. Each of us was exceptionally quiet, not really knowing how to feel or what to think. It was such a bizarre feeling, having nostalgic feelings and memories about this place 312 years before, and walking down the somewhat exact streets 312 years later. I could feel their pain: the pain of knowing that their world does not fully exist in my own and the pain of knowing how it was all destroyed.

We arrived at my aunt's house, to my surprise, no body was home. I ran up to my room in the west wing of the home and fixed everything as it was before we arrived.

"If they come home, I don't want them knowing we were here," I say as I fix the room up.

"Well where are we going to stay this evening?" Elizabeth asks as she walks out to the balcony.

"We'll hang outside on the beach until they get home and go to sleep. Once I know everyone is sleeping we can come back in here," I reply, joining them all on the balcony. The sun was setting brilliantly over the ocean in front of us. It turned the sky into a magnificent montage of colors: reds, oranges, purples and pinks. As we all stared in awe at the sunset, I heard some banging from below.

"Shit! They're home!" I exclaim. "Quick! Get down to the beach," I say as I run through my room one last time before descending. I finally head back out to the balcony and make sure to leave the windows open and commence to climb down the side of the house.

Once on the beach, we remain close to the house until the sun has set entirely. We sit on the sand, waiting…

The sky gets darker and each star begins to dot the sky. I notice that certain lights in the house go on and off periodically.

"Do you know how much longer until we will be able to go back up there?" Will whispers.

"Not a clue," I reply. "It's probably around 8 o'clock right now, which means we could have probably 2 or more hours out here,"

"Oh jeez," Jack groans. "Why can't we just go on in there and if they discover us, you just tell them we're your friends you met here?"

"Because I've been gone for a month! They will probably freak out!" I exclaim.

"Wait! Didn't you say that nothing has changed since you left?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, in my room," I reply.

"Well wouldn't that possibly mean that maybe it hasn't been that long here?" She asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "I guess I could take that chance..."

"Let's climb," Jack says, standing up.

We climb to the balcony. I peer over it first to make sure nobody is in my room. I signal to them that it's all clear. Once we are all in the bedroom, I turn on the lights.

"Okay, just look like we're all chilling out, okay?" I ask.

"Chilling out?" Will asks.

"Look like you're having fun," I reply quickly, as I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Where have you been?" My mom asks angrily as she walks down the hall, seeing my door open.

"I needed some time to think," I reply, trying not to become upset.

"You've been gone all day!" She exclaims. "Where did you go?"

"All day? Really?" I felt so confused. "It felt like so much longer…"

"Yes, all day. Now where were you?" She demands.

"I was out meeting people," I reply. "Come on out and meet my mom, guys!" I call into my room. Jack, Will and Elizabeth come out of the room.

"Mom, this is Will, Elizabeth, and Jack," I introduce them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Will and Elizabeth say,

"It's a pleasure," Jack says.

"I met them in Kingston. They're visiting here from England," I say.

"You went to Kingston?" She asks, agitated.

"Yes. Since you banned me from going downtown, I figured Kingston would be better," I reply.

"Well, clearly, there is nothing I can do to stop you," She says finally. "It's nice to meet you all," She says to them and walks away.

We get back into my room and I shut the door. "Well that's my mom," I say, flopping over on the bed.

"She's just looking out for your well-being," Will says.

"Not you too!" I exclaim, throwing a pillow at him.

"Well, looks like we're stuck 'ere til morning then," Jack says, taking a seat at the piano bench.

"It will come soon," Elizabeth says. "The moon is already out,"

"The moon means nothing!" Jack exclaims, becoming agitated at having to wait in such close proximity.

"Time goes much faster if you're having fun," I say, getting off the bed and turning on some music. "Let's dance!" I begin dancing around the room acting like a complete ass.

Will and Elizabeth laugh at me. I go over to Jack and pull him up to his feet. "C'mon you guys! Dance!" I exclaim.

We all dance for what only felt like a few moments, but when I glanced over at the clock, it read 10:23. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I turned the music down and answered it.

"Linz, I'm going to bed. Will I see you in the morning?" My mom asks.

"Yes, but I'll have to leave for Kingston to drop off Jack, Will and Elizabeth," I say.

"Oh, your friends as spending the night here?"

"Yes. The guys will sleep in the guest room next to mine, don't worry," I say finally.

"Okay. Well good-night," She says.

"Night! I love you!" I say, hugging her.

"I love you too," she replies, then leaves.

I go back into the room and close the door. "They're going to sleep now," I say.

As night becomes fuller, we all decide to try to get some sleep. Will and Elizabeth get to sleep almost instantly as their heads hit the pillow. I, on the other hand fall in and out of a restless sleep, dreaming of the adventure to come. My mind is soon engaged in a horrible nightmare of shipwrecks, fatigue and death. I wake up suddenly in a cold sweat and look to the balcony, startled. Stupid Jack is standing out there!

I get out of bed and join him on the balcony. He is gazing at the moon reflected ocean.

"Can't sleep?" I ask, leaning on the railing next to him, not looking into his mesmerized face.

"No, no I can't," He said quietly and seriously.

"I can't either," I say. There is some silence before I finally glance over at him. My heart jumps at the expression on his face. His eye are dark and mysterious yet twisted in thought. His lips are held tightly together, as though almost clenched in fear.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I ask, turning him towards me.

"There is just so much…" he says, trying to redirect his gaze to the sea.

"Well what is it Jack? You know you can talk to me about anything," I say.

"Just everything—I miss Port Royal, the sea…the Pearl," He says finally.

"I know you do. Anything else worrying you?" I ask.

"This adventure—this is crazy—I've never been even the slightest bit fearful of anything…but this…I can't explain it. It's just all too strange for me to even being to understand,"

"I feel the same way—except I haven't been on many fearsome journeys," I pause then speak again. "I just had a horrible nightmare about the adventure, Jack,"

"What happened?" He asks.

"It was just horrible—I don't even want to say in case it jinxes the trip early on," I say.

"Good idea, pet," He grins finally.

"We'll get through it—I know we will," I say finally. "I mean, especially you! You're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Savvy?" He smirks, putting an arm around me, finishing his own typical phrase.

"Luv, yer right. We'll make it," He says, kissing me quickly.

"Mr. Sparrow! What was that for?" I exclaim.

"Starting the adventure off right, luv!" He winks at me, and then heads back into the room.


	3. Findings

3. Findings

The sun rose the nest day and I found myself curled in ball next to Jack. Waking before him, I immediately jumped from my position before anyone could find me with him.

"Today's the day," I said quietly to myself as I put on different clothes and ran into Will and Elizabeth's room.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" I exclaim as I shake both of them and rip the blankets off of them. They begin to stir drowsily.

"Why so early?" Will yawned as he turned over to his other side.

"Get up!" I state firmly. "We have a mission to get the lyrics today…" As soon as the word 'lyrics' left my mouth, both Elizabeth and Will jumped from the bed.

"Sorry, you're right!" Elizabeth exclaims as she quickly dresses herself.

"I'm gonna go wake Jack," I say with a smile and head out into the hall and then into my room.

"Jack, wake up!" I exclaim, jumping on top of him. There was no way I was going to let him off easy.

"Luv, get off me!" he grumbles and throws a pillow at me.

"Jack, you bitch! Get the hell up!" I shout as I throw the pillow back at him and smack him on the head.

"Ouch! Pet! Yer hurtin' me!" Jack exclaims as he sits up in bed.

"Good, you're up. Now get dressed," I order.

"Damn, pet yer sexy when ye tell me t' do stuff," Jack smirks as he reaches for my hand. I pull away from him and grin back.

"Uh, uh, Mr. Sparrow. We're on a mission here—we've got things to do today that are of more importance. Now get up and get dressed!"

Jack just grumbles, upset that he can't have his way with me. I just smirk knowing how bad he wants me.

Finally, Jack finishes dressing and Will and Elizabeth join us in my room.

"Okay, so it's just after sunrise, which means that the store will be open which means that we can just go in there and take the lyric page and leave," I say quickly as we stand on the balcony.

"Um, pet? That's a terrible plan!" Jack states.

"Well, Sparrow, do you have anything better workin' in that head of yours? Oh wait, that's right…you don't think with _that_ head," I reply with a big smile.

"Ouch luv, that hurt," he says, and then glances down quickly then back at up me.

"Well let's just get out of here and get to the store and figure things from there," Will explains.

"Good idea, Turner," I reply. We all climb down from the balcony and run to the side of the house.

"Okay, from here, we make a run for the end of the street….that way!" I point. "Ready…run!" I exclaim in a whisper. We all run to the end of the street and stop. I turn to them and smile.

"We're good. We can walk from here," I say. I lead the way all the way downtown. We walk down the old tiny side street and stop in front of the old "building".

"This is it," I say, turning to them. Elizabeth glances at the door, which is propped open. We all take deep breaths and go to push the door slowly open.

"Wait!" Jack exclaims.

"What!" Will shrieks.

"What's the plan?"

"There is no plan!" Elizabeth replies.

"How is there no plan!" Jack asks, frustrated.

"We don't need one," Will explains, trying to keep calm.

"Let's do this," I say as I push open the door.

"Hello?" Will calls out as he enters the door.

"Shh! If no one's here, let's grab the lyrics and run!" Jack exclaims in a whisper as he rushes over to a corner of the store and begins to rip through things.

"Jack! Stop it! That's not where it would be," I say as I go over to the piano and begin searching around the area.

"Damn it—it's not here," I say finally, frustrated.

"So it's not in this store after all?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, it has to be…unless it was stolen, but I don't know anyone who would wanna steal it," I say, sitting at the piano bench, hunched over. I rest my head in my hands and then suddenly, a crook in the floor popped out at me.

"Jack, Will—help me move the piano," I say, standing up and moving the piano bench. They slide the piano over just enough to reveal a loose floor board. I drop to my knees and lift the floor board. Will lifts the board further as I slowly lower myself below the floor.

"See anything, luv?" Jack asks from above.

"No…nothing yet. Oh wait…what's this? OH MY GOD! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I raise my arms up so Jack and pull me up.

"Luv what is it!" Jack asks.

"PULL ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I scream again. Jack grabs me and pulls me up.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Elizabeth asks.

"S…s…spider," I croak out, as I lay helpless on the floor, nearly passed out.

"Oh Jesus! Luv, yer crazy! Let me down there," Jack lowers himself down below the floor.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!" Jack screams. "GET ME OUT!" Will pulls him up immediately.

"Jack, there is no way it can be that scary," Will says to Jack as he collapses next to my idle body.

"Well then why don't ye get yerself down there," Jack wheezes.

Will lowers himself. "I don't even see what you guys are talking abou…DEAR LORD THAT IS THE BIGGEST SPIDER I'VE EVER SEEN! HELP! ME!" Will exclaims. Elizabeth struggles to get her husband on the main floor. Once he too is finally passed out with Jack and I, Elizabeth shrugs and jumps down below the floor.

"Oh please, this little thing?" We hear her say as we hear her rummage through some papers below the floor.

Suddenly, various papers begin sliding across the floor, landing beside me.

"Lindsey, is this what we're looking for?" She asks, as he hoists herself up to the main floor. I slowly bring myself up and begin sorting through the papers.

"Is this all that's down there?" I ask, searching.

"Yes, those are all that were down there," she replies.

A solemn look of failure sunk over my face as I looked through the papers. There was nothing in the pile that looked familiar to what the Jamaicans had sung that day in the store while I played piano. I sighed a big breath, when suddenly a little square piece of what appeared to be aged paper fell from the pile. I slowly put the pile down and carefully lifted the square paper. The writing was dulled from centuries of age but was still legible enough to read. My eyes lit up as I glance at Elizabeth.

"This is it," I say excitedly. "We found it!"

"Really!" Elizabeth looked at the paper and smiled back at me.

"Yeah! Let's cover the floor and get outta here while we can," I say, standing up and getting the floor board.

"Absolutely," Elizabeth agrees, helping me cover the floor, while Will and Jack remain motionless on the floor.


	4. The Reasons

4. The Reasons

Once we finished cleaning the store, Elizabeth and I dragged Jack and Will outside and onto the desolate street.

"Jack! Come on! I'm the one who's afraid of spiders! Get over it!" I snap at him.

"But luv, it was so big and hairy!" Jack cringes at the thought.

"Yes, I know. I was the first to see it," I remind him. "But come on—we have to get back to my house so we can play that piano and get the hell out of here!"

"She's right, Jack. Let's get going," Will says, rubbing his head drowsily from the scare.

We snuck back to my house and climbed up the balcony once more. Once in my room, I shut and locked the door and the doors to the balcony. We all looked around at each other nervously and then at the piano.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask, glancing at Elizabeth and Will, and then at Jack, who was anxiously sitting on my bed.

"We can," Elizabeth says. "Would you like me to take the lyrics or would you prefer to hold on to them?"

"I think you should hold on to them for now…just in case when Jack and I get back Norrington and his men are looking for Jack and me,"

"Good plan," Will says, as I hand his wife the piece of paper.

"Wait!" I quickly rummage through a few things in my bathroom and finally pull out a little plastic bag that zips shut. I carefully put the music in the bag and zipped it shut.

"In case we are around water," I smile and hand the bag with the lyrics over to Elizabeth.

"Good thinkin', pet," Jack winks, "now let's do this before I lose my bloody mind!"

Elizabeth and Will sat down at the piano and they both took a deep breath.

"We'll see you there," she said finally as we temporarily hugged good-bye. I joined Jack on my bed and watched as Elizabeth began playing the song. She played faster and faster, wishing inside her head to get back home. She kept playing and playing, wishing and hoping, her delicate hands flew madly over the keys. I glanced over at the clock by my bed and noticed that she had been playing for nearly 20 minutes. Something wasn't right. She and Will should have been gone by now. Jack and I exchanged a worried glance, as we both realized that something wasn't working. Maybe it would be impossible for us to get back.

Finally Elizabeth stopped playing and frantically turned around. Tears were rolling down her face.

"It's not working! How are we ever going to get back!" She shrieked in a panic.

"It's fine! I'm sure we'll find a way. Let me and Jack try," I urged, trying to calm her down, as well as Jack's and my nerves. Will and Elizabeth rose from the piano bench and sat on my bed, while Jack and I took our seats at the piano. I glanced over at him nervously, but his warm rough hand on mine calmed my nerves. I took a deep breath and began playing. I played faster and faster, just as Elizabeth had, and just as I had the first time I played late that night in this very room. I closed my eyes and let my hands glide over the keys while I wished hard to be somewhere else—to be where Jack came from. I wished hard in my head that I could get away from the present and be back where life made most sense to me—back on the Black Pearl—back in Port Royal—312 years ago from the life I knew.

I kept wishing and playing and finally I opened my eyes. Jack was beside me. I looked behind me and Will and Elizabeth were still sitting on my bed. We were still in the present day. I frantically stood up from the piano.

"What are we going to do?" I exclaim in a rush of panic. "This is horrible! We're never gonna get back!"

"Shh, luv. We'll get back—everything will be fine," Jack comforts me and holds me in his arms. Will held onto Elizabeth, who was now in a state of hysterics. We were helpless and we knew it.

Or so we thought.

Once we regained our senses, all four of us congregated on my bed and sat in a circle and discussed the situation.

"Okay, what are we doing differently?" Elizabeth asks the first question. I write down a "number 1" on a piece of paper.

"Well when Elizabeth and I left Port Royal to get Jack and you, it was just the two of us," Will says thoughtfully.

"Okay, that makes sense, because when I first came, I played in here and I was alone," I reply, writing down this first difference.

"Yeah, and when we left we were alone in that store, luv," Jack chimes in.

"Okay, so first difference—we have to be alone or with one other person," I read from the paper. "Anything else?"

"Well, we were being chased by soldiers, luv," Jack remembers.

"But that doesn't matter I don't think," Elizabeth says, "because Will and I weren't being chased by soldiers when we left,"

"Yeah, and I wasn't being chased by anything when I left here," I say quietly, thinking about how this could make a connection to how we can leave.

"Well maybe the soldiers made you guys leave in an act of desperation," Will says.

"How do you mean?" I ask quickly, thinking he's on to something.

"Well, when you guys played at the piano, soldiers were chasing after you both and in an act of desperation you had decided to play and while you played it was a desperate attempt to escape from the possibility of hanging and possible death—" Will says.

"A desperate attempt at freedom," I say quickly. "What about you and Elizabeth?" I ask eagerly.

"Well we left in desperation to find you and Jack," Elizabeth says, "and in case you forgot, Will, Norrington was after us. It may not have been an army of soldiers after Jack and his rescuer, but my Norrington and Gillette both were after us,"

"Were they really?" Will asks, trying to remember the situation.

"Yes, don't you remember that night? It was the night after Jack's execution—they had already left, and I brought you to Lindsey's store,"

"Yes, I do remember!" Will exclaims, " and on our way there Norrington stopped us and asked where we were going,"

"And you told him 'to Lindsey's store'," Elizabeth continues.

"Norrington's not a stupid man," Will explains, "he knew we were on yours and Jack's side and meant to stop us, but we ran to your store,"

"and I played the song, wishing that we could find you both and that you were both safe and that Norrington wouldn't catch us," Elizabeth explains even more. She turned to Will. "I remember hearing him chasing after us and calling out for Gillette,"

"I do too," he replies softly. "So it was in an act of desperation,"

"Okay," I say as I write down 'number 2' on the paper.

"What about you, luv?" Jack asks curiously.

"Oh, when I came to your world it was definitely out of an act of desperation," I reply with a smile remembering that night where I sat and feverishly played the piano. I suddenly sat up straight, struck with an idea of how to get back.

"Okay, tonight we're going to get back. Will and Elizabeth, you both are going to stay here and play this piano. Jack and I are going to go down to the store and play that one. We'll be with one other person…"

"But it seems we need to be in an act of desperation," Jack jumps in.

"Shit, you're right. But the fact we need to get back is desperate!" I exclaim. "Ugh, you're right. How are we gonna make an act of true desperation?"

We all sat back and though long and hard. A true act of desperation is never made up—it happens sporadically at an essential moment in time. How does one create that?


	5. Flashes

5. Flashes

"Well let's see what we can do with what we have, then," I say, as we all sit around, still trying to figure out how to get back to the 17th century.

"Hey, there's some guy standing outside yer front door selling coconuts," Jack says as he comes back into the room from the kitchen downstairs. I look up at him curiously.

"What did he look like?" I ask, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I don't know, poppet. Just some man," he says, sitting on the bed.

"Just one man?" I ask, getting off the bed and walking out into the hallway.

"I think so…"

Suddenly there was a banging on the front door.

"Jack! That's no coconut seller! That's a robber!" I exclaim frantically running into the room and locking my door.

"How can ye tell?" Jack asks, getting off the bed and going to the door and opening it. He sees a group of men punching in the glass and knocking down the door.

"That's how!" I exclaim. "Oh shit, how the fuck are we gonna get this done!" I shriek.

"I have an idea!" Will exclaims. Suddenly there is shouting from the first floor level: _"we know you have our song! That's our song and you bettah be givin' it back!" _

"FUCK! They're looking for the song!" I shriek quietly. I look at the clock and it's pretty late, around 9:30 at night.

"Will and Elizabeth, I want you both to run as fast as you can to the store. It should be closed right now. Just break in and start playing that piano! We have to get outta here!" No more words were said as I rushed them outside to the balcony. They scurried down and ran off as fast as I'd ever seen people run.

"Jack, let's do this," I say, my hands shaking as I sit at the piano bench. I look over at Jack and almost break into tears. "What if they die on their way to the store! What if it doesn't work!"

"Shh, luv, everything will work out. It always does," he winks at me and kisses me on the cheek. "Now play that song!" I took a deep breath and begin playing. As I played, I heard foot steps walking up the stairs down the hall. My heart skipped a beat knowing that they were coming for this very room. It was as if they knew what they wanted lay behind this closed door.

"_We know you 'ave our song! We want it back!"_ They called throughout the house.

I played faster as tears began rolling down my face once again. I felt as though I were re-living that first night that brought me to Jack's world. All of those memories flashed in front of my eyes as they closed tightly while I played. _"Please let us get out of this house. Please let Jack and I be safe. Let us be free back in his world. Please…" _I thought over and over again. I saw myself playing piano that night—the tears rolling down my cheeks as I had wished to be free from my own world. I saw myself in the store, playing piano for those snooty ladies and writing out by hand their music requests. I saw Jack. I saw myself throwing a coconut at his head and him passing out. I saw myself taking care of him as I continued to wish. I saw us searching for his bead, and the spiders and running from Norrington. I saw flashes of us on the Pearl sailing. I saw us in bed together that night—the night I gave myself up to him. I saw us in Tortuga and with that other woman. I saw myself betray him to Norrington and Gillette and then I saw Jack at the gallows…

"Jack! Jack! JACK! You can't die!" Salt water filled my mouth as my body turned over. My eyes flew open and saw that I was treading water in the ocean. "Jack!" I scream. Suddenly, there is a splashing and Jack breaks through the water, gasping for air.

"Jack!" I exclaim and grab on to him.

"Pet! What happened! There was this flash and…" Jack exclaims back at me. He spit water from his mouth and began treading water.

"I…I don't know! I was playing and all these memories from when we were last in Port Royal came to me…JACK! You're you again!" I exclaim suddenly, seeing him in the moonlight.

Jack touches his head and his face and feels his long hair and beads.

"Pet! We're back!" He exclaims excitedly and tries to hug me while treading. We both laugh. I begin looking around and noticed we were not far from shore.

"Let's swim," I say, pointing to the lights from the shore.

We swam for what felt like a longer time than we expected, but finally we made it to shore. Exhausted and in entirely different clothing from when we left, we dragged ourselves out of the water. The surrounding town appeared familiar—Port Royal. We exchanged glances both filled with relief and angst, for neither of us knew what was to come—if Norrington was after us still or if Will and Elizabeth had made it back safely or not. Drenched, we walked quietly through the streets. All was silent in Port Royal, and all was dark, except for lone candles burning in the windows of residents.

As we continued on, we suddenly heard running from behind us.

"Luv! This way!" Jack exclaims as he looks behind us and sees a couple of shadowy figured running towards us. He grabbed my arm and we began running.

"STOP!" A voice from behind us shouted. They sounded to have gotten much closer. Jack suddenly took a turn down a darker alley way. We waited there to see the mystery runners run past.

"Where did they go!" One of the voices asked the other as they paused right in front of the alley where Jack and I hid. We were up against the wall, trying ever-so hard not to even breathe so to not be noticed.

"I think we lost them!" The second voice sounded. I turned to Jack.

"We know that voice!" I exclaim suddenly. "Elizabeth!" I shriek, coming out from the darkness of the alley and into the main street. Suddenly I felt Jack's grip on my wrists pulling me back into the alley. I saw why: Gillette and Norrington stood before me in the middle of the street.

"There they are! Get them!" Norrington exclaims.

"Good job, pet!" Jack rolled his eyes at me as we began running away once again. We ran all over the town, going down dark alleys until we made our way to the other side of the harbor. Out of breath, we finally sat down on a dock where a ship blocked us from view.

"Good job back there, pet. Thinkin' ole Gillette was Elizabeth!"

"Shut up Jack! I must have some water in my ears or something—cus I could have sworn it was her!"

"Suuuure!" Jack coaxes. I smack him playfully on the head as we both laugh at my mistake.

"Shhh," I hush him suddenly as I peer out to sea from the end of the dock.

"What is it, luv?" He asks as he joins me.

"I think I hear people out there!" I turn back to him and point in the direction I hear the noises.

"I hear it too!" Jack says. He puts his hand over my mouth to quiet me down. He didn't want me making another mistake like before. I ripped his hand from my mouth.

"I'm not going to call out to them this time!" I shrieked quietly.

"Just makin' sure," he winks at me and tries to get a better view of the people in the water.

"Pet! I think it's Will and Elizabeth!" Jack exclaims quietly to me.

"How can you tell?" I ask, squinting to see the people in the water.

"Listen carefully—you can kind of make out they're saying," Jack says softly.

We listen and as we listen, we notice that they are getting closer to the dock. It no longer becomes a strain to hear them, only see them.

"Jack! It is them!" I exclaim. "We have to save them!"

"Pet, calm down—"

Before he even finished his sentence I had jumped in the water and begun swimming out to them.

"Luv!"

"Elizabeth!" I call out as I swim closer.

"Lindsey!" She screams back. I finally get out to where they are treading water. We embraced.

"Where's Jack?" She asks, out of breath.

"On the dock," I reply, pointing towards it. The three of us swim for a bit and finally reach the dock, where Jack pulled us up. Once on the dock, we all embraced, thankful we made it back safely.

While we let them catch their breath, Jack and I told them our story of how we got back and how we ran into Norrington and Gillette and how we ended up on the dock.

"What happened to you guy?"

"Well, there was this flash…" Elizabeth began.


	6. Questions and Contemplations

6. Questions and Contemplations

Jack and I exchanged glances and continued to listen to her story.

"….we ran to the store and those horrible men were chasing after us. We broke into the store and I played the piano right away, for there was no telling when those men would catch up with us or if they would kill us. So I played the piano faster than ever and they finally caught up to us. I remember looking up from the piano and seeing one of the men breaking a window. At that moment, I closed my eyes and there was this flash,"

She closed her eyes as though trying to remember what happened next, then opened them suddenly.

"I can't remember what happened after that flash, except when I next opened my eyes, Will and I were nearly submerged in the ocean…"

"That's what happened to us," I say quickly, then turning towards Jack. "What happens to you while I play?"

Elizabeth's serious eyes shifted to Will curiously, "yes,--what does happen for you?"

"To be honest, luv, I haven't a clue," Jack says, scratching the back of his head, thinking..

"Will?" Elizabeth asks, eagerly.

"Well, I remember you playing and feeling incredibly tired. My guess would be that both Jack and I fell asleep during the playing,"

"That would make sense," I say, deep in thought.

The four of us continued silently sitting on the dock for a few moments more. None of us knew what to say or what to do.

"Where do we go from here?" Elizabeth finally asks, breaking the deafening silence.

"Do you remember what the legend of the song wants us to do?" Will asks me.

"Well, the music was in my old store, but there was a robbery and someone stole it—I don't know who," I say, thinking hard about that night.

"Luv, what is it?" Jack asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing—I was just remembering that night," I say, turning to him and looking him in the eyes.

"Well do ye remember anything about the legend ye read about?" Jack asks.

"Yes—I remember the most important part that I read said something about how we have to keep everything out of the hands of evil people because they can use it's wishful properties to destroy everything and such because they will have an enormous amount of power," I ramble quickly.

"Well then—we've got a lot of work ahead of ourselves!" Will laughs nervously.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Norrington would have something like this song in mind if it was easily accessible to him," I say.

"Do you know if he knows of the song?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a good possibility. He's become such a power-hungry man it certainly wouldn't surprise me," I reply, thoughtfully thinking everything over.

"I could definitely see Norrington using the song to better his status," Will chimes in suddenly.

"So how should we go about finding out if Norrington has the song? Or finding the song in general?" Elizabeth asks.

"I don't know. I mean,--we don't even have a ship to sail anywhere!" I reply, glancing over at Jack, who was just staring out at sea.

"Jack? Where's the Pearl?" Will asks.

"She could be anywhere," he replies solemnly. "We last left 'er in Tortuga when we sailed there. From there, the crew could 'ave gone anywhere,"

"So it is possible they could be here, though, right?" I ask.

"Per'aps. It's possible, but not probable. There's a good chance of anything---there's also a bad chance of anything…as well as a bad chance of nothing, and a good chance of nothing…" Jack rambles on and then stops talking when he sees us staring at him.

"So basically what you're saying is that the probability of it being here is just as good as it being anywhere else," Will says with a chuckle, trying to make sense of Jack's rambling.

"Aye," Jack replies with a grin and a nod of his head.

"Well then maybe we should try and find the Pearl first?" I ask, feeling completely at loss for ideas.

"Yes, but what good would that do us? If Norrington has the music then all we have to do is find him and we know exactly where he is," Will replies.

"I know, but if we have the Pearl at our back hand, then at least we have a getaway plan if Norrington backfires. You know very well he can chase us into the far corners of the Earth if he so wishes," I state, trying to make sense of everything.

"True, but let's say he has the music and we get it from him, our journey's done," Will says firmly.

"No it's not. We have to sail to the island where that ancient tribe lived and bury the music and lyrics there. That's also why we need the Pearl,"

"Okay then. We find the Pearl," Will succumbs to my argument.

"I'm not saying that we can't try and search Norrington while we can—I'm just saying that before we make a commitment to searching him, we should have a getaway plan first,"

"That's my gal!" Jack smiles at me and wraps his arm around me. "Only a true pirate plans their whole attack from the beginning—getaway plans and all. I've taught ye well, pet!"

"You've taught me nothing! I'm only suggesting what makes sense!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Jack snickers and begins poking me in the stomach.

"Stop it!" I smack him upside the head.

"These are the contemplations of true pirates," Will laughs with Elizabeth while Jack and I fight each other.


	7. CommandeerNautical Term

7. Commandeer—Nautical Term

_Disclaimer: Thank you to Sentinel Sparrow for your reviews! They are VERY much appreciated! For new readers--this story takes place after the first movie and before the second movie. The only thing different is that Will and Elizabeth ARE married. Also, if you are confused at all with the story line, just email me and I can catch you up from the first part of the story! Enjoy! And go see Dead Man's Chest! It's SOOOOO good! Chances are I will continue the story through DMC and probably the 3rd as well. Who knows!_

We slept that night on the dock, and right before sunrise, Jack awoke us all to begin our journey for finding the Pearl. I looked out at the warming sky as the sun peeked out over the horizon from its slumber. I turned quickly to Jack and grinned, knowing what lay in store for the day: some sort of commandeering of a ship, preferably one from the British Navy, I assumed.

The four of us marched quickly through the misty morning streets of Port Royal, cautiously avoiding any main roads in which waking citizens may have spotted us.

"So Jack, what's your plan for finding the Pearl?" Elizabeth asks.

"Commandeer," Will and I reply in unison. We both look at each other and laugh at the jinx.

"Commandeer?" She asks.

"Nautical term," we both reply in unison again, this time with Jack. The three of us laugh at the second jinx of the morning.

"I see," she says with a chuckle, "I assume you have all done this before,"

"Yes," we all reply again.

"Okay, this unison thing has got to stop!" Elizabeth exclaims with a laugh, "I'm beginning to feel left out. I'm just as much a pirate as the three of you—aren't I, Jack?" She stops suddenly, right in front of him and raises an eye brow.

"Uh, yes, luv. We've been over this! Peas in a pod, remember?" he asks, nervously, glancing over at me.

"That's what I thought," she replies, and resumes walking.

I glance over at Will and mutter to him under my breath, "that was a little awkward,"

He looks over at me and nods, "I know,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally we reached the port that kept the British Navy ships. We crept around so to not be seen by any navy sailors and/or officers until the "opportune moment", as Jack put it.

"Okay, we're going to commandeer that one," Jack points to a ship. "Now follow me," The three of us quickly follow Jack towards one of the grander ships.

"Déjà vu," Will says quietly as we continue following Jack.

"Alright, there's no turning back. Are ye sure ye want t' continue on?" Jack says as he quickly turns to us.

"Yes, Jack! We just need a ship, that's all!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Alright. Then follow my lead. Will and I have done this before, so we each have to take a boat…"

"Elizabeth, you come with me," Will says as he takes a gentle hold of her hand.

"Actually I'm going to go with Jack," she says quickly and runs after him. I pause, frozen in disbelief with Will.

"Did you just see that? Are my ears deceiving me?" I ask Will in complete awe.

"Yes I saw and heard that," he replies quietly. "Come on, follow me," he says as he gets a row boat for the two of us to walk beneath the water in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once on board the ship, Elizabeth and I hid below the main deck, while Will and Jack took the main deck.

"This is ridiculous," I say, pacing.

"Just be calm and wait like Jack said," Elizabeth replies, sitting on a wooden stool.

"Jack doesn't always know what he's talking about," I say impatiently. "I'm going up there," I frantically search the lower deck and find a sword hidden amongst some barrels. I unsheathe it, glance over at Elizabeth and run up to the main deck.

"Jack, you fool! You can't keep me down there like some mistress in waiting!" I exclaim running towards Will and he, really prepping myself to fight any British Navy sailors. Suddenly, I stop in my tracks and look around me. There were no sailors. Jack and Will just stood smiling at me.

"Where the fuck are the sailors!" I shriek, dropping my sword. Jack slowly approaches me and comes up behind me.

"We took care of that, luv," Jack whispers over my shoulder as he brushes my hair back. I angrily slap his hands away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I shout, grab my sword and walk away from him. I lean over the wooden rail searching in all directions for navy officers.

"We're not commandeering, are we?" I ask slowly, as I notice we are getting further away from the port.

"Not a chance, pet," he replies with a grin. "a good pirate is never predictable," he winks at me as he and Will begin tightening ropes on the mast. Incredibly peeved at Jack, I sit down on the wooden floor and slowly vent out my anger. There was no way I was letting Jack get the better of me. And what of Elizabeth? I quickly turned to see where Will had gone and noticed that it wasn't where Will had gone…but rather Jack. Will was at the wheel steering the boat and Jack was no where to be seen on the main deck.

I quickly stood up and ran to Will.

"I can take that!" I say, grabbing the wheel.

"What's going on?" He asks suddenly.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd let you take a load off," I say with a fake smile.

"I've been at the wheel for less than 10 minutes," he says with a smile and a slight chuckle. Not even Will could hide his inner torment. I stared long and hard at his glassy brown eyes.

"Will, I know what's troubling you. Go below deck and talk to Elizabeth and send Jack up here with me," I say, putting a compassionate hand on his arm.

"I suppose," he says quietly. "I just don't understand what's gotten into her,"

"I know how you feel, Will, trust me," I stare hard into his eyes trying to make him remember how much I was in love with Jack.

"Okay, I'll go. I'm sure it's nothing," he says with a smile. "Let me know if you need anything,"

"I will," I say with a smile. I watch him disappear below deck and I breathe a heavy sigh as I gaze out at the unfolding sea before me.

"Where'd Will go?" Jack asks suddenly from behind me. I turn quickly, shocked.

"Jack! Where…? I thought you were below deck!" I shriek.

"Nah. I was just seeing the view from the crow's nest," he says, pointing up.

"Oh jeez," I say, rolling my eyes, trying to seem like I didn't care where he was.

"Ye can roll yer eyes all day long. I know that ye were lookin' fer me, pet," he says softly into my ear. Chills went down my spine and goose bumps covered my body

as he passed by me down the stairs to the main part of the deck.

I wasn't getting over Jack any time soon.


	8. Barrels and Persuasion

8. Barrels and Persuasion

_Disclaimer: POSSIBLE SPOILER for DMC: if you have seen it, please read the disclaimer…if you haven't seen it yet, you'll know what I'm talking about after you see the movie. There is a dialogue in this chapter that is from DMC. It is not word for word, but you'll know it when you read it. I just really liked it so I adapted it. I do not own it. ENJOY!_

"So luv, how'd ye like bein' captain of yer own ship?"

I turned my head suddenly in the direction of Jack's voice.

"What do you mean? I'm just steering the ship!" I yell back at him.

"Let me show ye!" He calls back as he begins swaggering across the main deck and up the stairs, ducking and dodging ropes as he goes.

"Show me? Show me what!"

"Pet, when yer captain of yer own ship, ye do most of the steerin'—and since we've only been at sea for probably 35 minutes, and you've been the only one to do most of the steerin', that would make ye the captain," he explains drunkenly.

"Jack," I wrinkle up my face at the smell of his breath, "have you been drinking…before sunrise?" I ask, disgustedly.

"Luv, yer always on the same page as me," he says as he hands me a bottle of rum.

"Jack, I don't want any rum before the world even has their breakfast!" I exclaim, a slight grin forming on my mouth for Jack's lack of reticence in his drinking.

"C'mon, pet! Ye can't be captain of yer own ship if ye aren't drunk!"

"I beg to differ. And besides, I don't even know where the fuck I'm going—and I'm sober! How do you expect me to find land _anywhere _with that compass of yours AND be drunk while doing so!" I shriek.

"Never stopped me, luv," Jack grins, "now how about that drink?" he hands the bottle back to me.

"You're gonna have to do a lot more persuading than that, Mr. Sparrow!"

"It's _captain_ Sparrow, luv," he winks.

"I thought I was captain now," I reply with a provocative smile.

"Yer gonna have to do a lot more persuading than that, luv," Jack winks again at me.

"What! You told me I was captain because I was the one doing all the sailing!" I exclaim.

"Like I said—persuade me," Jack replies, right in my face. His intense eyes drew me in so that I almost kissed him. Instead, I resisted my initial urge, and pushed past him.

"Forget it. You steer the ship—_Captain_," I say smugly, and walk down the steps to the main deck. "If you need me, I'll be below deck, sleeping," I call up to him and head below deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally awoke to the sound of thunder—or what I perceived to be thunder. Still face the wall, I turned over on my other side to see a smile Jack's face before me.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing!" I quickly sit up. I notice there is a huge barrel next to him.

"I need ye to take this to the brig," he says, gesturing to the giant barrel.

"Jack, there's no way I'm ever going to get that down the stairs," I say with a laugh.

"That's why I'm going to help ye," he says, and finally picks me up.

"No! Jack! I'm sleeping!" I shriek as I try to hang onto the bed while he pulls at my legs. He eventually wins, since sheets can only hang onto a mattress for so long, and by the forces of gravity and inertia, Jack flew backwards and I landed on top of him.

"You ass!" I yell at him, picking myself up to my feet.

"That's what ye get fer tellin' me that if I needed anything, you'd be sleepin' below deck! Well I need something done, and I'm offerin' t' help ye!" He exclaims back. Silent, from his truthful statement, throw my hair up and tug on my shoes.

"So how are we going about this task, captain?" I ask, defeated.

"We roll it to the staircase," he begins to tip the barrel and roll it, while I guide him to the staircase.

"Now, let me to the stairs," he says, as he pushes gently past me and onto the stairs. The brief touch of his hands on my waist as he went past made me nearly fall to my knees, but I kept it together.

"Now what," I ask, warming up to him with a little smile.

"Now that's better, luv!" he says, noticing my smile.

"We roll it slowly, down each step…"

"You two need any help?" Elizabeth asks suddenly from behind.

"Elizabeth, darling! So glad you're here!" Jack's eyes light up at the sight of her. "Ye can take Lindsey's place—since she really would rather be on the upper deck sailing _her_ ship…or even better—sleeping,"

"What! Jack, you said this was _your_ ship!"

"Ye did a poor job persuading me that it was my ship,"

"What? That makes no sense! Jack, I don't care anymore—I'm more than willing to help you here with this barrel. You're the captain and I'm at your beckon call," I plead to him.

"No! Yer the captain—no get up there and sail yer ship—_captain_," he replies irritated.

"I don't get you, Jack. I don't think I ever will," I say, dejectedly as I turn and walk up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once on the main deck, I see Will steering the ship. I quickly run up the stairs to him.

"Jack wants me to steer the ship because I'm the "captain"," I say, quoting the captain as I spoke it.

"What?" Will asks, drowsily and not entirely paying attention.

"I don't know. He makes no sense. He told me earlier that I was captain, then he told me that he was really captain, and that I had to persuade him otherwise. I got pissed at him and told me he was captain. Then he just woke me up telling me I had move this huge-ass fuckin' barrel with him and I didn't want to but I had to because he's the captain, then Elizabeth came down, and all of a sudden he was 'so glad to see you darling' and such and he told me to go 'sail my ship' because I'm captain and I asked him what the hell he was talking about because he told me he was the real captain---then he told me I did a bad job persuading him otherwise about him being captain! Does any of that make ANY sense whatsoever!" I exclaim in a fury.

"Wow, that was a lot to handle in 3 seconds," Will chuckles at my rambling, then frowns. "Could you go back to that part about how he called Elizabeth 'darling'?"

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry," I say sympathetically, "but I'm sure Jack meant nothing by it. You know how he is," I smile for Will, trying to show him how to be strong.

"You're probably right," he replies, smiling the same smile back at me.

"But we should probably get to steering this ship before Jack comes back up for more barrels," I laugh.

"Yeah," Will chuckles along with me.


	9. Falling Hard

9. Falling Hard

"So, captain, where is our first destination in search of the Pearl?" Will asks me the next morning. I turn to him and smile.

"Where do you think all of these journeys always begin?" I chuckle.

"Tortuga?" He asks, a glimmer in his eye.

"Yep!" I reply, checking my own compass. "It's just such a high probability that the Pearl will be there,"

"There's always a high probability of the Pearl being there," Will laughs, "that crew can never get enough rum,"

"Speaking o' rum…where'd it all go?" Jack asks suddenly from behind. Will and I both turn to him and shrug.

"Don't look at us, Jack. We've been steering the ship," I say coldly, quickly turning back to the wheel.

"I wasn't blamin' anyone, luv! I was simply askin' ye a question of general wonderment,"

"Why don't you ask the other woman who has been below deck since yesterday," I ask, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What? OH! Luv, yer right!" Jack exclaims as he quickly runs below deck.

"Jesus, Will, I don't know what to think anymore," I sigh.

"Hang in there. I'm sure you were right—that it's nothing. Elizabeth is a married woman and I know that Jack loves you," Will smiles at me, "Here, let me take the wheel and compass for a while. You go rest,"

"Thanks Will," I rely with a genuine smile. I hand him the compass and walk below deck. As I walk down the stairs I see two figures in the shadows moving around speaking in low voices. Jack and Elizabeth.

"Oh, here I come…down the stairs…man it is dark down here…" I vocalize loudly so they know I am coming.

"Luv! What're ye doin' down here?" Jack asks suddenly, making himself visible in the light.

"I'm going to rest for a little while," I say bluntly, walking past him and going into my room. As I got to shut the door, I see him glance at Elizabeth and place his hand in the way so the door won't close.

"Luv, I haven't seen ye in a couple days! How 'bout we talk!" He suggests with a toothy grin.

"Uh, why?" I ask, confused.

"I miss ye," he says in a low voice, slowly walking into my room. Before I realize it, he has shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing, Jack?" I ask, trying to seem nonchalant, though my heart was racing for him.

"Trying to talk to ye, pet," he says, getting closer to me.

"Well say what you have to say. I'm tired," I reply coldly, despite my face getting hotter as he picked up my hand. My heart sped up even faster—I could swear it would pop out of my chest at any moment.

"Luv, it's been a long time we've known each other now and we've been through a lot," he begins.

"…and?" I squeak out, casually fanning my face when he looked away from me.

"I wanted t'…"

"JACK!" Will calls from the deck above.

"NOT NOW! BUSY!" Jack hollers back. Naturally, a smile breaks through my concerned face.

"Jack?" I ask, "what were you say?"

"Oh! I wanted t' ask ye…"

"JACK! THIS CANNOT WAIT!" Will shouts again.

"Oh bloody hell," Jack mutters and puts down my hand. "Luv, this will have to wait. I'm terribly sorry," he turns to leave, then pauses.

"One more thing…" he says, turning towards me, "I know I said you didn't persuade me, well, I lied. You did," he winks at me, and leaves the room. As the door shuts behind him, I fall onto the bed and my heart plummets into my stomach. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes.

"Oh Jack, if only you knew how hard I've fallen for you," I quietly say aloud.

About an hour later, I emerge from the room only to be bombarded by questions for Elizabeth.

"So? Jack spoke to you?" She asks, "How did it go? What did you say?"

"Huh?" was all I could mumble out, still drowsy from my nap.

"Jack. He came in to talk to you," she says, staring me down, a smile curling on her lips.

"Yes he did. He didn't really get to say anything of importance except that he lied earlier when he told me I hadn't persuaded him or something like that," I reply with a yawn.

"Oh, that's it?" She asks, her face no longer lit with expression.

"Yeah pretty much," I reply with a chuckle. "Why? Was there supposed to be this huge telling of his life story or something that he failed to discuss with me?"

"Oh! No, not really," she replies, the smile returning to her mouth.

"Ah I see," I say, a grin forming on my own lips.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you later or when we get to Tortuga then," she says assuredly.

She turns to leave but I stop her.

"Elizabeth," I call out to her.

"Yes?" She asks, turning abruptly.

"Jack…has he mentioned anything about me to you lately in these past few days?" I ask finally getting this off my chest.

"Well…"

"Because you two have been spending a lot of time together and I wasn't sure what was going on with that," I say, and let out an enormous sigh.

"Lindsey! Good God, no! I'm married to Will and I do love him dearly! Jack has just been in conflict with some issues that he needed my opinions on," she states the last part of that slowly as though hinting to me some bit of information.

"Okay, that's what I figured," I smile at her.

"Good. Why? Is there something you'd like me to know about Jack?" She asks.

"Well, you know how I have felt about him for quite some time now and I just wasn't sure if you had forgotten," I reply.

"Oh no! Of course not!" she exclaims. "Don't you worry about a thing. I've got it all taken care of,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a chuckle of suspicion.

"Nothing at all," she laughs and begins to walk up to the main deck, "It's just, I know how hard you've fallen,"

I stand there with my head cocked, wondering what is up to.


	10. Reunion Antics

10. Reunion Antics

That evening, we spotted land, which, to our surprise was Tortuga.

"No way can that be Tortuga," I say, squinting at the approaching land mass.

"It is, luv! I tell ye, it comes up faster and faster each time you go," he winks at me as he brushes past me and grabs hold of the mast.

"I guess you're right," I give in.

"Get ready to make port. We'll be there shortly," Will says to us as he grabs rope.

About an hour later, we sailed into the harbor and dropped anchor.

"I see it!" I exclaim suddenly, pointing to a ship in the harbor with black sails.

"So it is here," Jack says softly, not taking a single glance from his ship.

"Well at least we were diligent on this voyage," Elizabeth says with a laugh, "not wasting any time finding what we came for. There it is. Shall we just take it?"

"Or do we find the crew?" Will asks.

"We take the long boat to shore and see if we spot Gibbs or Mr. Cotton or anyone else. Once we reach shore, we do a quick search then immediately head for the Pearl," Jack states methodically.

"Works for me," I say, getting the long boat ready.

We row ashore, scanning the coast for any noticeable crew members while we row. Finally when we reach shore, I spot Mr. Gibbs coming out of a tavern.

"MR. GIBBS!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He doesn't hear a thing. I finally jump out of the boat and swim frantically to shore, running through the sand and then up to the dock and onto the street. Sopping wet, I chase after Gibbs.

"GIBBS! IT'S LINDSEY!" I shout. Soon, Jack, Will and Elizabeth are running after me screaming his name with me. I finally catch up to him and pummel him to the ground.

"What the bloody blazes…?!?!?!?!" He grumbles as I flip him over.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I exclaim, a smile crossing my face.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" He exclaims, giving me a hug. "Lindsey! What on Heaven's green Earth are ye doin' here in Tortuga?!"

"I'm here with Jack and Will and Elizabeth!" I exclaim.

As I helped him up, the three of them finally caught up.

"Mother's love! Jack!" Gibbs exalts.

"Ah yes, Gibbs," Jack smiles a golden grin.

"And Will! Elizabeth! What brings ye all to this rotten stench of land?"

"Well, we've come for the Pearl," Jack says bluntly, "but we didn't wanna just take 'er, since we figured the crew would be 'avin' some fun on the island,"

"Ah, a good reason by my regards," Gibbs replies. "Well, the others be in this tavern over here…"

"Of course!" Jack habitually follows Gibbs, but I pull him back.

"We'd rather not get caught up in the tavern scene tonight, Gibbs. We're on a mission and we were hoping the crew would like to join us. If they would, tell them to meet us aboard the Pearl in one hour. If not, she sails without them," I say, taking charge.

"Oh but luv! Just one drink won't hurt!" Jack pleas.

"Jack, we have Norrington on our tail. The less time we spend here, the better chance we have of outrunning him completely," Elizabeth chimes in.

"Yes yes, of course," Jack agrees, mumbling underneath his breath. "Of course you agree with that, Izzy…yer the one always takin' the rum away!"

"Jack, she is right though," Will says.

"Of course she's bloody right!" Jack winces at the thought of having no rum for the evening. "Well let's get the crew and get out 'f here," he says with a sigh.

"Will do, cap'n!" Gibbs hurries into the tavern and moments later, emerges with ten men, drunk as all hell, but ready to set sail.

"Excellent, now let's get the fuck outta here," I say as I turn and begin walking to the water front.

"Stop right there, Sparrow!" A voice hollers at us from behind. We all turn simultaneously to see Norrington and his men running towards us.

"RUN!" Will screams and we all bolt. Thankfully, the Pearl wasn't such a far distance for us to reach. We all submerged ourselves into the water and swam to the Pearl, climbing up her ropes to the main deck.

"Hoist the sails! Pull the anchor!" Jack began hollering orders and the drunken crew fumbled about the deck trying to get the ship to make way. Unfortunately, Norrington and his crew were right on our tails. They began rowing towards their ship and quickly began boarding. The Pearl finally began sailing through the harbor and soon we were out to sea. But Norrington was not far behind. As we exited the harbor, his ship began sailing towards ours. We decided to sail around the island since it was dark, there was no way they could tell which was we'd be going.

"Douse the lamps!" Jack orders, so it would be more difficult to spot us on the water from Norrington's ship. Once the lamps were doused, we picked a route and sailed.

"Well, that was quite the antic reunion," Will comments as he joins us by the railing. We looked at the sky, which was dotted clearly with thousands of stars.

"Oh, Will, this is romantic," Elizabeth smiles and kisses her husband. She notices Jack staring heavily at me and pulls Will away from me so I could be alone.

Jack slowly approaches me.

"The sky is looking nice tonight, eh pet?" He asks, a boyish grin creeping across his mouth. I glance over at him and smile back, noticing the slight glimmer from his golden teeth.

"Yeah it is awfully nice," I reply.

"Ye know, luv, I never did get to tell ye what I was thinking earlier today," he says, as he snakes his arm around my waist.

"Jack Sparrow! Have you been drinking more than usual?" I ask with a chuckle, removing his arm from my waist.

"Me? No! Ye told me not to drink in the tavern t'night…so I didn't," he replies sincerely gazing into my eyes.

"Jack, I had no idea you'd actually listen to me so devoutly," I reply chuckling to lighten the mood. My heart began racing as he didn't lower his stare.

"I'm just glad we're able to be on this journey t'gether, luv. It means a lot t' me," he says.

"Jack, what is this romantic talk?" I ask, smiling into his face and moving closer to him.

"Well, just to be clear, my first love is the sea!" He grumbles, his toothy grin left in the darkness of the air surrounding us.

"I figured that," I laughed in reply.

"But make no mistake, luv, yer not far behind," he winks at me. I can't control myself any long. A smile the size of the entire ocean crosses my face and I lean in to kiss Jack. He puts an arm around me as he leans in to kiss me…

SWOOSH! CLANK! RATTLE! FLOP! CRASH! BANG!

Darkness.


	11. Questions and Teachings

11. Questions and Teachings: The Time I Reflect On

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or anything involved with it except my own characters. I do not own historical figures either…wink. This chapter is a reflection because DMC happens at this point in the story and my character has some interwoven parts and this chapter is her reflecting on that time. _

I awake with a sharp pain in my lower back and on the back of my head. My vision is blurry and I rub my eyes to get a better view at the scene before me. Everything begins to show clearly—I look around me: no Will. No Elizabeth, and most importantly, no Jack. I notice that I am no longer aboard the Black Pearl! Regaining my strength, I immediately stand up.

I run around the deck of the ship screaming.

"Where am I?! Where's Jack?! Where the fuck am I? Where the hell is Elizabeth?! Will?!" Suddenly from below deck emerges a familiar face.

"Dearest Lindsey, your friends have gone their separate ways," Norrington says.

"Where is Jack? What did you do with him? Where is Will? Where is Elizabeth?" I demand.

"Elizabeth and Will have been taken back to Port Royal by the Governor. You are here with my crew and myself, and as for your beloved Jack—he had fled with his crew on the Black Pearl and is now anywhere in the Caribbean,"

"I demand you take me to the Pearl!" I exclaim.

"Oh we are going to find the Pearl—but you won't be going with us," Norrington explains as he points off in the distance to a far-off island.

"You're not going to maroon me are you?" I ask, suddenly my breath taken from me.

"No. Not maroon. That island there is the pirate port of New Providence. Normally, I would maroon someone of your type, but I am not a pirate myself, and since we cannot have you aboard this ship while we hunt down Jack Sparrow—as you will only ruin our plans for capture—we must leave you behind as well," Norrington explains arrogantly.

"Why didn't you let me go with Will and Elizabeth?" I ask angrily.

"They have troubles of their own to deal with," he replies.

"Like what?! The gallows?!" I ask hurriedly.

"No—not yet at least. Their marriage, actually," he explains slowly, "is apparently illegitimate and they must be remarried,"

"What?! Am I dreaming? What the fuck is going on?!" I exclaim, almost to the point of tears. What was he talking about? They were married! They had been married the whole time I had known them, which had to have been almost a year by now; and Jack. Why would he let me be taken by Norrington? What happened that night?

_A Reflection of the Time Between…_

Norrington wouldn't answer any of my questions. He was too eager to get me off his ship so he could pursue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Within no time, I was shoved off of Norrington's ship and left on a polluted beach in New Providence, the Bahamas. I stood on the beach watching as his ship sailed off into the afternoon sun after Jack Sparrow. What was I going to do in the pirate capital of the Caribbean? I really didn't know much about pirating except for what I learned during my time in the Caribbean with Jack and on the Pearl. I prayed at that moment that Jack would be spared the wrath of Norrington and his men, and in that same moment, I decided that it was time for me to move on with my life. While I was still eager and determined to find Jack, I needed to put it in the back of my mind and focus on my current situation. I walked from the beach into the poverty stricken town, amongst the whores, thieves, pirates, hagglers, drunks and captains.

I walked and walked down the streets, repeating my journey numerous times over, just thinking. My feet ached from the cobblestone roads, my clothes were basically rags, ripped and torn from time at sea and from whatever trauma I had suffered between my time on the Pearl to when I got onto Norrington's ship. I could feel that my hair was a knotted mess and that my face was dry from too much exposure to salt water. I completed one more round about the town until I finally collapsed outside of a local tavern.

When I awoke next, I was laying in hard bed in a candlelit room. It was dark outside and there was loud banter below. I must have been above a tavern. My clothes were on the floor and I was naked.

"Ah yer awake!" The man entering the room exclaimed, his erection completely obvious. I sat up and quickly jumped off the bed.

"Sir, forgive me, but I am no whore!" I pleaded, as I gathered my clothes and attempted to put them on while I moved closer to a doorway.

"Any woman here in New Providence as pretty as ye is a whore!" The man exclaimed, moving closer to me and grabbing my arm. I ripped my arm out of his grip and ran towards the stairs outside the room. The man was too quick and grabbed me around the waist and hurled me onto the bed. I scream as loud as I could and kicked him as he tried to climb on top of me.

"Lass! Yer a feisty little bitch!" He hollered with pleasure.

"No! Please!" I screamed and I finally kicked in just the right place. The man doubled over in pain and I managed to jump up and run down the stairs to the tavern below. As I reached the bottom step, a brawl was going between two women with swords—one with dark Spanish skin and the other with red wild hair and bottles were flying everywhere. I paused on this last step and then finally looked behind me up the stairs and saw the man coming down quickly. I screamed a loud as I could and ran into the crowd. One of the women fighting, the darker Spanish looking woman, heard my scream and looked up. This was her fatal mistake. The woman with the red wild hair plunged her sword into the other woman's chest, killing her.

"Who is screaming like a child?!" The red haired woman exclaimed fiercely turning around and seeing me screaming and running through the tavern. Suddenly, a bottle went flying through the air and hit me right in the head, knocking me to the ground into completely and utter blackness.

When I awoke again for the third time, I was in a bed again, this time I soft bed covered in white linen. I was wearing clothes. I sat up and looked around me and could smell the ocean breeze from outside the window.

"You're awake!"

I turn towards the voice I heard in the tavern. It was the woman with the red hair. She was beautiful—tall, emerald green eyes, busty and strong. She stood in the doorway and then walked over to me.

"Thank you," I manage to speak to her.

"Well it was the least I could do—you were ruining the tavern atmosphere!" she exclaimed with a hearty laugh. I just smiled and blushed from embarrassment. I was no pirate. What was I doing here?

"Got a name, lass?" she asked.

"Lindsey," I replied, "what's yours?"

"Anne. Anne Bonney," she replied. "You must be new to New Providence,"

"Yeah, I was kinda left here—stranded here, if you will," I replied, feeling more calm, knowing that I was in the presence of the most notorious female pirate in history! I couldn't believe my luck! I had stumbled upon the legendary Anne Bonney! I wanted to ask her so many questions about Calico Jack and Blackbeard and Mary Read—but none of that had happened in her life yet. I had almost forgotten that I was from the future!

"What happened?" She asked.

"Do you know James Norrington?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no'. "Well, I was on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship with two other friends of mine and Norrington abducted me—I really don't know. I do know that everything went black and I woke up on his ship and he stranded me here," I said finally, really trying to recall all that I had lived through, so much of it lost and hidden in my unconscious.

"Well I can't let you live in New Providence like a frightened mouse!" Anne exclaimed, "I'll teach you all you need to know on how to survive in this scoundrel-infested world so you will have no more blackouts unless it's rum-caused!" She laugh infectiously again and I joined her, fully agreeing with her.

From that moment on, for the next two months on New Providence, Anne Bonney taught and trained me to be tough and strong like her. She taught me to captivate the eyes of men, to walk with confidence, to ride fearlessly into the ocean on ponies, to wield a rapier sword and a cutlass for fighting, to hold my liquor, and most of all, to obtain whatever I wanted and was determined to get—no matter what stood in my path.

I w as eternally thankful for Anne and all of her friends in New Providence to dedicated their time to helping me become the kind of strong and confident woman I'd always wanted to be—not to mention that Anne herself was only at the mere age of seventeen—I was older than her, but in her debt eternally.

My time in New Providence was really only about two months, but it seemed like an eternity. It was in those two months that I truly seized the day and live life as fearlessly as I could. I hadn't forgotten about Jack—each night I would pray that Norrington let him get away—but Jack was really a forgotten thought until one day a familiar face came into my life once again.

I had been walking through the town, heading to one of Anne's friend's café for some coffee gossip when I heard a familiar voice asking about Jack Sparrow. I turned around immediately and saw Will Turner—tired and determined.

"WILL!" I screamed and ran over to him.

"Lindsey! My God! How did you end up here?!" He asked as he embraced me.

"Norrington stranded me here to go in search of Jack!" I exclaimed.

"My God, look at you—how you've changed. So beautiful!" He smiled at me and hugged me again, glad to see me.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked anxiously.

"She is in Port Royal…in jail," he replied solemnly.

"What happened?!" I shrieked.

"Well, our marriage the first time ended up being illegitimate for whatever reason, so we ended up back by force, in Port Royal to plan another wedding by the order of the King. Well, on our wedding day, Lord Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company, arrested Elizabeth and myself for assisting a pirate—Jack—out of hanging, to which our own punishment was hanging," Will replied in one breath.

"Holy shit," I replied, "you two never get a break! So she is in jail and going to die?!"

"No. She isn't going to hang. I made a bargain with Beckett to let us free if I get him Jack's compass," Will replied.

"Where is Jack?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here—trying to find him," he said, his eyes darting the streets to Jack's face.

"He's not here. I would have known by now," I replied somberly.

"Damn!" Will stated firmly.

I immediately told him I would assist him on his quest, but he refused—assuming it too dangerous for me to join him. I pleaded with him but he would not let me come with him. He did promise me that if he found Jack, he would return to New Providence with Jack and the Pearl to get me. I made him promise and he swore it to me again. That was the last I saw of Will for quite some time.

That evening, I told Anne I needed to get to Tortuga. She asked me why, and I told her because Jack Sparrow was probably on Tortuga. She laughed at my persistence with Jack, and agreed nonetheless to take me there as soon as she could. She was going to Jamaica with Chidley Bayard anyways.

We arrived in Tortuga about a week and a half later. Anne and I saw our good-byes, knowing that at some point we would meet again. I thanked her for everything, and we went our separate ways. I walked through the familiar streets of Tortuga and went into a tavern and sat down, unafraid of no man in that tavern—not even the sketchy man in the corner with his white wig half torn off his head.

I was done with 3 mugs of rum when I suddenly heard a familiar voice…the voice I had been longing to hear for so long.

"Jack Sparrow!" I exclaimed, my new confident, sexy air surrounding me. I was no longer wearing my ripped up clothes, but more stylish clothing Anne and her friends had provided me with: corsets that pushed my boobs up and gave me cleavage, blouses to fit over the corsets, belts with buckles, skirts, boots, tight velvet trousers, coats etc. I was wearing a corset that night over a blouse with a pair of tight velvet trousers on. Jack looked around for the voice that called his name, but Gibbs saw me first.

"M'lady!" Gibbs exclaimed as we approached each other. Jack gasped when he saw me, nearly falling over. My hair was long and wild, much like Anne's, but not red—a darker brown.

"Gibbs! You two are here!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Jack, it's been a while," I say finally, my voice low.

"Pet, yer alive!" Jack exclaims, but not hugging me.

"Jack, have you seen Will?" I asked suddenly.

"Er…yes, why?" He asked.

"Because I was in New Providence—Norrington had stranded me there—and Will ended up there in search of you…is Will here?" I asked, looking around.

"No, Will isn't here. He left to find some things," Jack replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Well what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're mustering up a crew," Gibbs said, walking over to his table.

"Ah, good luck with that. You can count me in!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"Luv, yer so excited!" Jack pointed out.

That night, we were all reunited with Norrington—the poor man in the corner with his wig half off--and then Elizabeth, as we boarded the Pearl. Inside, I was hurt that Jack hadn't received me as I had hoped he would. I assumed I would just have to give him time to adjust.

Elizabeth was glad to see me, but I noticed she spent more time with Jack and than anyone else—including me. I figured she might have been working Jack for me like she was before, but it soon became apparent that there was some unresolved tension between them—sexual tension. I chose to ignore it, focusing my energy on other things, like practicing with my rapier or helping the crew. None of us knew where Will could be, and I kept thinking about how Elizabeth was betraying him with each glance she gave Jack.

Apparently Norrington's ship went through a hurricane and soon afterwards, after not catching Jack, stepped down from being Commodore and ended up a recluse in Tortuga. He was now aboard the ship and I was becoming friendlier with him now that he was off his high horse.

There was all this talk going on about Davy Jones and the Kraken—all these pirate things Anne had never told me about. I guess she herself had yet to learn them as well. Gibbs had told me that Davy Jones was after Jack and that Will's errand for Jack was to get the key of Davy Jones so Jack could open the chest of Davy Jones. Inside the chest was apparently Davy Jones's heart and whoever had the heart controlled the sea. I thought all this stuff was arbitrary, especially since I had my own mission to complete that was now interrupted by this mission! I didn't realize how important and true all of this was until we were reunited with Will on a random beach. Will and Elizabeth were reunited on this beach as well, but soon after the reunion, Jack, Norrington and Will all fought for the chest of Davy Jones, which was buried on that beach. To make this long drawn out story short, and to get us where I am currently in time, the fight went on for quite a while, Norrington escaped with the chest to ward off Davy Jones's sea creatures, Will, Elizabeth and Jack all ended up back on the Pearl to fight Davy Jones's Kraken.


	12. Beginnings of a New Search

12. Beginnings of a New Search

_The story resumes to the present_

"Quick! Man the guns!" Gibbs orders. We are all running around like chickens with out heads cut off fighting the giant tentacles of the Kraken. When the animal is finally warded off, we all cheer.

"Load all the gunpowder into the nets and hoist them!" Will exclaims as he's running around.

"We're out of gunpowder! These three barrels are all we have left!" Gibbs exclaims back.

"Then load the rum!" Will shouts back.

The crew wearily loads the rum into the nets. Through all this, I notice Jack rowing out into the ocean, and I hear Elizabeth whisper aloud "You coward" as she notices too.

"Elizabeth, take aim—don't miss," Will hands her the gun, completely passing me by.

I fight the Kraken's tentacles with my rapier skills, avoiding being picked up by its massive arms.

"Will?" I hear Elizabeth ask, as the tentacles begin to raise into the air.

"Will?!" She shrieks again.

"WILL?!" She screams again.

"NOW!" Will screams. Elizabeth goes to shoot the gun but drops it and it goes flying up the stairs. She runs to chase it and collapses on the stairs—Jack's foot on top of the gun. He picks it up and he clings to his legs and feet as he aims…shoots…ignites the barrels of gunpowder. The eruption causes the Kraken to catch on fire and retreat. We all cheer, but Will is submissive.

"It's just angry! It will come back," he shouts to all of us.

"We have to abandon ship," he says finally.

"Will's right—let's into the longboats!" I exclaim.

"Abandon ship—abandon ship or abandon hope!" Gibbs declares as we all begin to lower the longboats and climb down the sides of the Pearl into the temporary safety of the boats. Will and I climb into the boats and wait for Jack and Elizabeth and the others to join us. Suddenly, I feel Will hands on mine, grabbing it and holding onto it firmly. I suddenly catch is gaze and look to where his eyes are. I see Elizabeth and Jack lip-locked in a passionate kiss. My heart drops and so does Will's. We both look at each other and exchange heart aching glances. He lets go of my hand as Elizabeth comes down the side.

"Where's Jack?" He asks coldly.

"He's staying behind," she says, unaware that he saw her moment of weakness. I just glare her and every so often, Will and I exchange a glance of compassion for one another's heart ache.

We row away quickly as the Kraken takes the Pearl, and Jack, down with it to the icy depths of the ocean. My heart sinks with the ship, longing for Jack to want me like he wants Elizabeth—jealous that he shared his last kiss on Earth with her instead of me…the one person he claimed to love almost as much as the sea. My anger turns to sadness as we near land and the river. I try hard to stay strong and not let the others see my tears, but Will grazes my hand with his briefly, as though to let me know that it's okay for me to cry. He's not judging me. I am sure he wants to cry as well. I refused though. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I shut them tightly, pushing back the tears and then wiping my face with the back of my hand.

By the time we arrive at Tia Dalma's, it is dark. She had never met me before, but is an immediate comfort to me.

"Lindsey, I know you are grieving. You love Jack too much," she says, reading my mind and handing me a mug.

"You all love Jack too much," she says, finally, to make me feel more comfortable about my sadness. "If you could bring him back, would ye? Would ye sail to World's End to bring back Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asks finally.

"Yes," Elizabeth says through tears.

"Aye!" Gibbs exclaims.

Will and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Then ye will need a captain who knows his way around these waters…" Tia Dalma states. Captain Barbossa walks down the steps and greets everyone. I feel like I am in a dream. I heard from Jack's and Will's and Elizabeth's stories that he was dead—that Jack killed him at the Isla de Muerta! I shut my eyes and don't even ask how it is possible that he is alive.

"And who is this young lass?" Barbossa asks, gesturing to me. I open my eyes and see him pointing to me.

"Lindsey," I say finally, getting up and giving him my hand to shake, but instead he kisses the top of my hand.

"A pleasure," he says, grinning.

"When do we leave?" Elizabeth asks.

"Morning," Barbossa replies, his grin still wide.

"So soon?" Will asks.

"We mustn't waste time," Barbossa replies.


	13. Bottoms Up!

13. Bottoms Up!

The ocean wind whipped at my hair as I gazed over the wooden railing. The winds were strong but warm as they pounded my face, continuously drying my tears.

"Lindsey, we will find him, I know it," Will's voice is soft as he places a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and forced a smile. He wipes my lingering tears with the back of his index finger and smiled back at me.

"I know we will. I'm just scared what's going to happen when we find him," I reply, gaining my emotional strength back.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his smile slowly turning into a frown. I knew in that moment that he too feared what I feared.

"That when we find Jack, he and Elizabeth are going to be together, Will," I slowly respond.

"Yes, I fear that too; but we mustn't dwell on what we don't know for sure," he says, though still unsure inside.

"All true," I respond with a fake smile. I turn briefly to face to ocean again and Will joins me and my gazing.

"Such nice weather here for March," he says, his eyes fixed on the unknown before him.

"Is it really March?" I ask, my eyes still gazing with his.

"Yes. The eleventh, I believe," he says.

"The eleventh? Really?" I ask, turning to him slowly. He turns toward me and smiles.

"Yes, I believe so. I distinctly remember our first night at Tia Dalma's to be the ninth, and that was two days ago, so yes, it is the eleventh of March," he states.

"Wow, I had no idea it was so close…" I say softly.

"Are you frightened for the Ides of March?" Will asks with a chuckle and a grin across his mouth.

"Oh no! I mean, yes, I love the history of Julius Caesar and Rome and all, but no…I am not scared of the Ides of March…" I reply laughing with him.

"Then what is the big deal about today?" he asks, his smile still glowing.

"It's my birthday," I reply with a shy smile.

"Today! Well that's wonderful!" Will exclaims.

"Thank you! I'm twenty-one today," I say, my expression turning suddenly somber.

"Why so sad? Today is a beautiful day for you!" Will states, putting his hand on my shoulder once more.

"I always imagined my twenty-first birthday to be something incredible—that I would be surrounded by my friends and drinking copious amounts of alcohol at local bars in the city," I reply, nostalgically gazing at the sea.

"Well we can do that here—I mean you are surrounded by drunken pirates!" Will laughs in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Will, where I am from turning twenty-one is important. In the future in the United States, people aren't allowed to consume alcohol legally until they are twenty-one years old—that's why I was always looking forward to this birthday as my chance to finally legally drink alcohol at a bar or club or dinner somewhere," I explain. His face softens as he nods his head in understanding.

"I am terribly sorry that you can't celebrate this day the way you always dreamed of doing so, but I promise you that we will make a celebration this evening so to not disappoint you on this day," Will replies finally. My dark cloud breaks and I smile back at Will.

"Thank you. I'm sure it will be a great time," I say, still smiling at his kind gesture. I then turn my gaze back to the ocean.

"What's wrong now?" Will asks, seeing the anxious expression on my face.

"It would have been nice for Jack to share this day with me," I reply, turning back to Will. Disappointment began spreading across his face, so I quickly fixed myself, "but I'm sure once we find Jack he'll wanna celebrate his own way, if you know what I mean," I laugh, winking at Will. His face lights up with laughter as he catches my sex joke.

"That is true! It's probably a good thing here isn't here then!" Will laughs.

"Yes it is," I hollowly smile, gazing back at the horizon.

"What on Earth have you two been talking for so long about?" Elizabeth asks as she approaches Will and me.

"Today is Lindsey's birthday," Will replies shallowly, casting a long stare out to sea.

"Oh how wonderful!" She exclaims, covering up her readily apparent sadness, "we'll celebrate this evening!"

"Yes, that's what Will said," I reply with a phony smile.

"Lindsey, I don't mean to sound rude, especially on your special day, but could you excuse Will and me for just a moment? I have been needing to speak with him," she says.

"Oh it's no problem. Barbossa is probably gonna kill me soon if I don't hull shit around anyway," I reply, leaving them both by the railing. I walk slowly away from them and towards Barbossa.

"Captain!" I greet him cheerfully, making myself look like I have something to do.

"Lindsey! Crow's nest! I need you to watch out for weather on the horizon. You look like you can do a good job at that," he winks at me, hinting to the fact he knew I had been gazing at the horizon for the past 2 hours anyway.

"Thank you sir!" I reply and quickly begin my ascent to the crow's nest. I look around me and when Barbossa isn't looking, I crouch down and sit cross-legged, my left ear facing Will and Elizabeth so to hear their conversation, but my eyes facing the bow of the ship.

"What's gotten into you, Will? You act as though you hate me!" I hear Elizabeth begin the conversation.

"Ah, bad idea to begin a make-up conversation in an accusatory manner," I say aloud and softly to myself.

"Elizabeth, I don't hate you," Will interjects, his eyes still not looking at her.

"Well you certainly act as though you do," she replies.

"Still accusing!" I say under my breath, shaking my head.

"Well I don't" Will says, his voice getting frustrated.

"Then what is it? You don't talk to me, you are never around me and you never even look at me!" She exclaims, "Look at me, Will!"

He turns sharply toward her and gazes strongly into her eyes. I avert my eyes from the horizon in front of me to the soap opera scene below me to my left. I suddenly felt a shiver rise up my spine at the sight of Will's gaze at Elizabeth.

"How I'd kill for him to gaze at me that intensely," I mummer softly and then stop myself. _What did I just think aloud?! No way do I care for Will in that way…_

"I saw you kiss Jack," Will admits to her, his voice low and clenched. She steps back from him one step and breaks away from his intense gaze. "I know you kissed Jack and it is exactly that kind of betrayal in our love that makes me question everything," he says finally.

"Ooh good one! Will: 2, Elizabeth: 0" I say softly and excitedly. Suddenly I see Will's eyes glance upward to the crow's nest and where I am sitting. I turn my head towards the bow once more, pretending I can't hear a thing below from their conversation.

"Will, I…" Elizabeth begins.

"There are other women in this world, Elizabeth, who wouldn't betray the trust and honesty of a commitment in love," he says, his eyes softening, "If you truly love Jack, then you should be with him, Elizabeth,"

"Will, I…I…" her voice is choppy and quivering. She can't finish what she intends to say. I glance back over at them below, hoping she says something of worth to Will.

"Well…? Do you love him?" Will finally asks. I am sure he has mustered up every emotional bit of strength within him for this one.

"Will…I…I don't know. Yes, I kissed Jack, but it wasn't because I love him—it was to get him to stay on the Pearl….so the Kraken would take him and the ship," she says finally, her voice shaking.

"But you don't know if you love him or not," Will replies, his voice cold and distant. He turns away from her and watches the skyline before him turn from blue to purple.

"Will, I can't answer that right now," she says her voice slightly hopeful.

"Wrong answer, you stupid bitch," I whisper softly from the crow's nest, shaking my head. I feel bad for Elizabeth and I feel bad for Will. Neither of them should have to go through this circus of emotional swing dancing. And yet, this circumstance is all too familiar to me and my feelings for Jack and his feelings for me. He and I always seem to dance around in a circle, fooling each other's hearts and emotions. _Love is nothing but a big tease_, I think to myself as I turn back towards the setting sun on the horizon.

"Will, I can't answer that right now" I mimic aloud to myself as I sit in the crow's nest staring bored at the horizon. "What a bitch—the least she can do is give him an answer! If she can't say yes she loves him, then obviously she doesn't and should just say so!" _Why am I talked out loud to myself?! _I shake my head and close my eyes briefly and then look over the edge of the nest to find where Will and Elizabeth are in their conversation, noticing that I hadn't been paying much attention to them. As I peer over the side, I notice that neither of them are to be seen and my heart drops. _Oh God, where did they go?_ I begin frantically scanning the deck of the ship for either of them, but have no luck.

"Ah!" I vocally exclaim, an anxious feeling building up inside of not knowing how it ended or if it is still continuing below decks.

"Elizabeth doesn't love me anymore," I hear from behind me. I jump at Will's voice, wondering if he saw me checking for them from up above, or worse….if he heard me talking aloud about them. _You idiot! That's why you should never speak aloud unless there are others listening intentionally!_

"Will! You scared me!" I exclaim, my heart racing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Barbossa sent me up here to watch for weather…I didn't know you were up here!" he says, his voice higher due to confusion.

"Yeah…he sent me up here a little while ago. That's odd…" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he just forgot you were up here," he replies with a smile and sits across from me.

"So how did it go with Elizabeth?" I ask, grinning inside knowing I know the whole story already.

"She didn't say it, but it's very clear she no longer loves me. She has feelings for Jack," he states.

"Nooo! That's crazy!" I exclaim the way Rachel Green does on the TV show "Friends" when she already knows the answer to a question.

"Yes, it's true. I asked her if she loves Jack and she told me she…"

"Can't give you that answer right now," I blurt out impulsively.

"Yes…how did you…?" Will looks confused but shakes his head.

"Woman's intuition," I reply with a smile, covering up my interjection.

"Yes I suppose. You probably know more about this than I do…although, you are going through it too with Jack!" Will replies.

"Yes, but Jack and I were never supposedly married. I don't recall him every saying word for word 'I love you Lindsey', but yes, it still hurts. But to be honest, I can't say I'm surprised,"

"You can't? Why not?"

"Will, look at them! They crave adventure more than either of us do. I mean, I love piracy and everything, but let's be real here—I'm from 2004…5…6…whatever year it is there now. I'm from the future and I'm gonna tell you—there is minimal adventure there. People go to school their whole lives, get jobs when they graduate from college or grad school or med school or wherever, get married, have kids, grow old and then die. Don't get me wrong—I am loving this life right now because it is something I've never known and it's exciting! But there is minimal adventure like this where I'm from, and well, Jack and Elizabeth crave this kind of life. They seek it out, Will! They look for this kind of stuff. You, on the other hand, seem to be more like me—content with adventure, but secretly crave that easier more thought-out life path with less sword fights and more time for marriage, kids and a life away from the sea,"

"I supposed you're right. But Elizabeth never seemed like this before," he says.

"Are you kidding me?! She's a woman born in their wrong century, Will! She is just dying to get away from the duties of marriage and conformity!"

"You really think so?" Will asks, very entranced by our conversation.

"Yes, Will. I do. She's throwing away a lifetime with you. That says a lot to me about what she values," I reply.

"I never thought of it like that, but it definitely makes sense," he says.

"As for Jack—I have kind of always known that he would never be the type to be in love and do something about it. He'll never marry or do anything or the sort. He's much too independent and in love with piracy to love someone else and be dependable," I say, finally letting go of my heart strings.

"Well I could have told you that!" Will laughs.

"I wish you would have sooner!" I laugh with him.

"Hey, let's start celebrating your birthday! The sun's been gone for some time now," Will states as he points out the darkening sky.

"Good idea! Shall we descend and find some rum?" I ask, an excitement building in my stomach for my birthday drinking festivities.

"You wait here he I'll bring us up some rum," Will says as he stands and descends from the nest.

"Make sure you bring up as much as possible! We're getting shitty tonight!" I exclaim. Will looks up at me and raises a curious eyebrow.

"It's an expression…" I reply

"I figured," he laughs as he continues downward.

Moments later, I hear Will climbing up to the nest. I peer over the edge and see him with about 4 bottles of rum. I reach over and grab two bottles for him. When he climbs over and finally sits down, I shake my head.

"How do you do that?" I ask in astonishment.

"Do what?" he asks, pulling the plug on one of the bottles.

"Climb up a crow's nest with four bottles of rum!" I exclaim, gesturing to the bottles.

"What can I say? I'm skilled," he laughs as he opens another bottle for me. I laugh and take the bottle from him. He grabs his bottle and holds it up in the air.

"A toast for you—to your twenty-first birthday and twenty-one years of living—for getting the unique opportunity to meet you and to a wonderful future…whatever it may bring!" Will says classily.

"Bottoms up!" I exclaim with a smile. We clank bottles and drink.


	14. The World's Your Oyster

14. The World's Your Oyster

"Will Turner! There's the Big Dipper!" I exclaim, slurring my speech as I point to the sky.

"It really does look like a saucer!" he replies in amazement while squinting his eyes to get a better look at the star formation.

"I…I…think that the Greeks figured out what the sky looks like," I explain to him, "see, they called all the different things like Hercules and Orion…" I stop talking, realizing that I am too drunk even to comprehend ancient Greeks, let alone constellations in the sky and who they were named after. Will looks at me quizzically and then releases this adorable high pitched laugh. I start laughing at his laugh and soon I topple over and lay on the ground.

"Will, what will happen if we fall off the crow's nest?" I ask suddenly, my voice soft.

"I think it will hurt quite a bit," he replies with a grin as he peers over the edge.

"Then let's not fall then," I say, shutting my glazed eyes briefly.

"You know, I don't supposed Elizabeth would ever drink as much as we did tonight," Will examines drunkenly as he holds up the empty rum bottles. I open my eyes and look over at him and sit up, leaning my back against the separated wooden pillars.

"I don't suppose she would," I reply, taking one of the bottles from him and sipping one last drop of rum.

"She would have been a horrible wife—I'm sure of it," he says finally, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Will! What did we promise? No Jack or Elizabeth at our rum party!" I exclaim frantically, waving my arms about.

"I know—I just feel really…" Will pauses.

"You feel what?" I ask, squinting at him to focus my train of thought.

"Drunk," he laughs suddenly as he puts his arm around me. I laugh with him and then hiccup.

"Excuse me!" I declare with laughter. Will laughs along with me and releases me from his hold.

"A fine example of a lady you are!" He exclaims.

"Hey—no insults! It's my birthday, remember!?" I retort, looking angry at him.

"There was no insult there! You excused yourself for a hiccup—hardly necessary," he explains with a smile. His dark eyes glisten in the dark as they gaze at me momentarily.

"What?" I ask, fully aware of his sudden gaze.

"I never noticed your eyes are green," he says finally, looking intently at me and my eyes.

"Well, green they are!" I reply with a bright smile. He just keeps gazing at me, not saying anything.

"Will, what is it?" I ask, a little scared that maybe he would throw up on me. Saying nothing, he brushed my hair back from my face, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're so beautiful," he says when he pulls away. Shocked, I say nothing in response. I sit there blinking idly. "You're not just beautiful outside, but you're beautiful inside. You care about people and you are kind and gentle and…beautiful—for lack of a better word,"

"I…I…wow," I stutter.

"I was afraid I shouldn't have kissed you. I am terribly sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Lindsey. That is the last thing I wanted to do," he apologizes.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable at all! I just wasn't expecting that," I explain. We both pause. I smile and then kiss him back. When I go to pull away, he pulls me closer to him and deepens his kiss.

After passionately kissing for quite some time, I pull away. "Will," I finally pull away from his kiss.

"What is it?" he asks drowsily, adjusting his pants and a frown forming on his mouth.

"Is this what you want?" I ask.

"Want what?" he asks, too drunk to comprehend anything I'm saying.

"Me. Do you want me?" I ask simply.

"Yes," he replies without hesitation, "I want you," His eyes gaze into my own as he says this and my heart melts.

"Are you sure?" I ask, entranced by his stare.

"One-hundred percent," he replies and then smiles.

"Okay then." I respond with a smile. He immediately places his hands on my face and kisses me, pulling me closer to him. We kiss like that for some time until I decide to make a move.

"I'm gonna show you how things are done where I'm from," I whisper in his ear as I suck and nibble his ear lobe. I climb on top of him and unbutton his vest and shirt. I kiss his neck and jaw line and suck on his Adam's apple. He releases a vocal sigh and then kisses my lips.

As things start getting hot and heavy my mind suddenly flashes to Jack and our two nights we had spent together. I then realize that I'm pretending I'm kissing Jack and not Will. We keep kissing and I can't help but feel that Will is doing the same thing—pretending I'm Elizabeth. I decide to test my theory.

"Oh Will, I can't wait until we're married again," I say with a British accent pretending to be Elizabeth.

"Mmm, me too," he says he continues to kiss me. I pull away from him instantly.

"Ah HA!" I exclaim.

"What?!" He asks, suddenly surprised by my gesture.

"I were pretending I was Elizabeth," I say, matter of factly.

"No I wasn't!" He exclaims and then becomes silent as he realizes what he just said to me.

"It's okay Will," I say more calm, "I know I love her and to be honest, I think deep in her heart she loves you too,"

"You think so?" he asks, his eyes a bit lighter in hopes she may love him still.

"I do. I don't care what I guys said earlier. You two thought you were married! You're gonna be married again, Will. It's written in the stars for you guys," I smile at him, hoping that my fate is written in the stars with Jack.

"I do love her, Lindsey, and I feel awful about this," he says, suggesting our make-out session. I laugh and smile at him.

"Don't worry about it—I was imaging you were Jack," I reply. Will laughs and then sighs.

"Well at least we now know what we're fighting for when the time comes," he says.

"Yeah—the world is our oyster, Will!" I exclaim with a smile, suddenly excited to get Jack back and win him over for myself.


	15. So We Meet Again

15. So We Meet Again

_**Disclaimer: I am now entering At World's End territory. If you DID NOT see the movie yet...DO NOT READ! If you have seen it yet...wasn't is amazing?! I do not own any material from AWE but I do own my own storyline which will be intertwined with AWE. ENJOY!**_

Will and I continue sitting up in the crow's nest, gazing at the stars in the sky that seem to melt into the sea, surrounding us entirely.

"I can't get over this darkness—it's utterly breath taking," I say soberly as I continue to gaze.

"I know—it's as if we're floating in a void of stars and blackness," Will says philosophically, not entirely sober yet.

I sit up and feel the wind in my face, close my eyes and smile, knowing that Jack has to be near. Suddenly, Will joins me, feeling the wind on his face. We sit like that, silently, for a few moments until Will turns toward me, his face distraught.

"What's that matter, Will?" I ask, suddenly feeling a pit in my stomach.

"We're speeding up," he says, feeling the wind on his face harder than it was before. I too notice this.

"What's going on? Why are we speeding up?" I ask, gazing out at the ocean before me and notice crests in the water before us.

"We're speeding up!" Will shouts down to the crew below and Barbossa at the helm.

"Will!" I scream as he descends from the nest.

"Stay there!" He commands from below.

"No! I'm coming down!" I cry back as I too descend from the crow's nest.

On deck, the crew is frantically running around trying to figure out what is going on.

"There!" Will shouts as he points ahead, noticing the rougher waves and ocean current.

"This is perfect," Barbossa exclaims, "we've been good 'n lost and now we're gonna find somethin'!"

"You knew this would happen?!" Will exclaims.

"No—Ye can never find anythin' unless yer lost!" He retorts with laughter as the ship accelerates.

"This is horrible! We're gonna die!" I scream in panic as I see an enormous waterfall ahead.

"Welcome to World's End!" Barbossa cries with delight as the ship plunges over the falls.

We fall into complete darkness and are submerged entirely in ocean. We swim and struggle to stay above water and we finally make it to land. It is now daylight—a sharp contrast from the blackness of the night we just had.

"Where's Jack? Is he even here?" I ask as we merge from the water onto the beach shore.

"Jack is closer than ye think," Tia Dalma states as she picks up a crab, a smile crossing her face.

I glance over at Will who is standing silently next to Elizabeth and I suddenly spot black sails on the horizon over the sandy beach.

"Impossible!" I say under my breath as Jack's beloved Pearl comes sailing over the enormous sand dune. We all stand in utter amazement at the sight before us, forgetting we are no longer in the real world, but Davy Jones's Locker—it seems anything can happen here.

Jack is perched high upon the masts of the Pearl as she sails gallantly towards us and soon splashes freely into the water.

"Jack! Jack!" everyone seems to be calling in a cacophonous round.

Jack emerges suddenly from the ocean and makes his way on to the beach. His eyes scan the crew of pirates gathered on the sand.

"Gibbs! My ship is a wreck—ye better be fixin' it!" Jack exclaims as he sees Gibbs.

"Aye, but cap'n I haven't been on ye ship..." Gibbs states, confused by Jack's ridiculous remarks.

He clearly thinks we are all mirages, not really there in the Locker to save him.

"Jack, we're really here—we're here to save you," Elizabeth states affectionately.

"Save me? Since I'm the only one with a ship," he says, gesturing to our wreckage, "it looks as if I'm the one who'll be doing the savin'" he says with a golden grin. "And besides, why should I let any of you try to save me? Four of your tried to kill me in the past—one of you succeeded!" he says, eyeing Elizabeth, who awkwardly averts her gaze away from Jack. Will turns to her, the gaze in his eyes burning into her.

"Oh, William doesn't know? Ye both will have a lot to chat 'bout on board then," Jack says, still grinning.

Everyone starts to board the Pearl and I decide to follow, disappointed that Jack hadn't even acknowledged my presence. As I walk past him, he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Not even a 'hello'," Jack says as I spin around to face him. "We meet again, luv," he says low in his voice and with a smirk.

"So we do, Captain Sparrow," I retort with a grin as I let my gaze flow from his head to feet and then up again as I walk away from him and towards the Pearl.

Aboard the Pearl, Jack and Barbossa argue over who is captain of the ship while I secretly gaze at Jack from the other side of the ship. I can't believe how glad I am that he's back. Suddenly, Jack catches me in my daydream.

"Did no one save me simply because they missed me?!" he exclaims and then glances over at me, catching me in my heavy gaze, "except Lindsey..."

The crew laughs as I turn bright red in the face and avert my attention back to the sea. I let the conversation continue without me as I try avoiding Jack altogether. How embarrassing!

"I can't help but notice yer glad t' see me, luv," I hear from behind. I swing myself around and see Jack and my heart almost stops beating.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask stupidly.

"Well, I did catch ye starin' at me from across the ship," he says with a cocky grin.

"I was just noticing that you haven't changed a bit since you've been down here in Davy Jones's Locker," I say nonchalantly, turning away from him to make it seem like I could care less if he was saved or not.

"No need to lie, pet. I'm glad t' see ye too," he says finally. I turn back towards him in disbelief at what he just said. I just smile.

"So we do meet again, Jack Sparrow," I say, still smiling.

"We meet again," Jack replies, his golden teeth shining in the sunlight.


	16. Bargains

16. Bargains

_Disclaimer: Hey all again! I hope more of you have seen AWE so you can read my story, as I am continuing on with the AWE storyline! ENJOY to those who have seen the movie...and to those who haven't—get on that right now and see it because it's amazing!!_

After a long and arduous task of rocking the ship and flipping it over to get out of the Locker and back to reality, Barbossa and Jack argue about who is captain for the remainder of our time aboard the Pearl until Will points out that there is an island we can restock on food and water before our journey. Meanwhile, I just mill around the deck looking for random shit to do, hoping Jack notices me.

"Lindsey! Yer needed below deck—stock the barrels!" Barbossa finally orders me as we sail for the island.

"Yer needed on deck—t' the mast!" Jack orders me, cutting off Barbossa's request.

"Below deck, I say!" Barbossa cries out.

"On deck!" Jack projects louder. Suddenly the two captains are surrounding me—Jack grabbing onto me left arm and Barbossa grabbing onto my right arm pulling me towards the stairs below. They tug at me and I just keep turning my head towards each one of the them as they argue.

"Enough already! I'm going to the crow's nest! Neither of you can tell me what to do!" I exclaim finally. They drop my arms immediately and look at each other, eyes wide.

"So sorry, pet," Jack murmurs as he eyes Barbossa.

"M'lady," Barbossa gestures to the rope ladder that leads to the nest. I shake my head and climb above everyone to the nest high above.

From the nest I quickly spot land, and soon another argument from Jack and Barbossa.

"I'll stay on the ship while ye go on land!" Jack exclaims, and Barbossa exclaims the complete opposite.

"How about you both go on land and I'll take over the ship!" Will finally exclaims. The two captains look at Will with serious and wide eyes, "Only temporarily!" he adds on. I just shake my head at their quarrels.

"Wait! I want to go ashore too!" I exclaim from above. Jack looks up at me and smiles then turns to Barbossa. He shakes his head.

"Ye stay put up there!" Barbossa calls up to me.

"Come on down, luv! Yer comin' ashore!" Jack ignores Barbossa's request. I quickly make my way down the rope ladder and land on deck just as Barbossa and Jack and other crew members descend from the Pearl into the ocean in the long boats.

"Jack wait!" I cry out to him from the ship.

"We'll be back soon, pet!" he calls back from below.

"But you told me I could go with you ashore!" I retort.

"Next time, dahling!" he replies as they row towards land. I turn away from the railing and smack right into Tia Dalma.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologize, knowing her true nature as Calypso the Heathen Goddess.

"No worries, child," she says, "it is not your fate to go with de Jack," she says finally as I begin to walk past her. I spin around immediately.

"What?" I ask, my heart sinking.

"I know ye love him like he love de ocean, but you cannot go with him on dis journey," she says.

"No kidding, I have a journey of my own I need to tend to!" I exclaim, not meaning to offend her.

"Der will be a time when Jack will see into his heart for you. Even Jack Sparrow can't hide his heart forever," she says with a sly smile and walks away, clutching the heart pendant around her neck. I watch her go and my eyes direct towards Will.

"Will, what are you looking at?" I ask, walking towards him as he leans over the railing.

"Sails—" he says cautiously.

"What?!" I exclaim, looking in the direction he's pointing.

"Sails," he says again, a blank stare on his face.

"That's a ship from Singapore!" I exclaim once again, a panic setting over me.

"Stay calm," he says.

"They're here—what do we do?!" I shriek as I can see Sao Feng aboard the vessel.

"Let me handle this," he says calmly.

"Will!" I cry out as he walks away.

I see crew members from Sao Feng's ship begin to walk the beach and all I can think of is Jack. Suddenly, I turn around from facing the shore and see a crew of Sao Feng's men climbing aboard the Pearl.

"WILL!" I scream as they crowd the ship alongside our crew members.

"Sao Feng," Will greets, "Captain Turner," he introduces himself.

"Captain Turner," Sao Feng repeats and bows to Will slightly.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Sao Feng asks immediately.

"He went ashore," Will replies coolly.

"Then I am sure he will be returning shortly," Sao Feng retorts, "As for this ship—Captain Turner I am willing to make a bargain with you,"

"I need this ship to rescue my father," Will says firmly, as Jack and Barbossa and the others reemerge from the island with Sao Feng's other crew members.

"Will?! You never told me this!" Elizabeth states shocked.

"It was my burden to bear," he says, a slap in the face from a conversation they had had below deck earlier about her kissing Jack to make him stay behind.

"Will wants the Pearl to save his father, Barbossa wants the Pearl and Jack to summon the Brethren Court—did none of us save Jack for the sake that we simply missed him?!" I finally exclaim in disbelief at everything that has been said and going on.

"She's right—I'm going to stand over next to her!" Jack states finally, walking over to me.

"Jack, there is an old friend you must be meeting," Sao Feng says, as he summons his crew members to grab a hold of Jack.

"I don't know how many more old friends I can take..." Jack says as he struggles in the arms of Sao Feng's crew members. I turn around and notice there is another ship docked anchored beside the Pearl called the Endeavour.

"Lord Beckett," I murmur under my breath as Jack is taken away back to the long boats. "Jack! Wait!" I exclaim suddenly as he's being lowered to the sea once again.

"Someone grab her and lock her in the brig," Sao Feng orders one of his men. I feel arms tightly around me as I am being led down below deck.

"Stop it! I'm not doing anything—you can't lock me away on my own ship! Tell them Will! Barbossa! Tell them I'm not any trouble! Elizabeth! Will!" I cry out as they drag me away. Elizabeth looks at me with longing eyes and then turns to Will who seems to be making a deal with Sao Feng. She looks back over at me as though she can get me out of the brig. I see her mouth something but I can't tell what she said as I disappear into the blackness below.

I sit in the brig for what feels like hours, but is really only a matter of minutes. I keep thinking of Jack and what is going on with him and Beckett on the ship right next to me. I keep thinking about what is going on above me—what Will is bargaining and what Elizabeth tried to tell me.

"Lindsey!" I hear a voice whispering to me from below the deck. I turn around and see Elizabeth running down the a key.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaim.

"Shh. I bargained for you. You and I are going to Sao Feng," she says as she unlocks the brig.

"What?!" I shriek in a hushed voice, "why the hell are we going to Sao Feng?! He'll probably kill us!"

"It was part of the bargain..." she explains.

"What bargain? Is Jack back from Beckett's ship?" I ask quickly, looking around.

"Not yet. Will gets the Pearl to search for his father and Sao Feng wanted me aboard his ship so I agreed to make the trade as did Barbossa. I bargained for you to come with me," she says.

"What good are we on a pirate ship amongst men we don't trust?" I ask her, unsure of her decision.

"I promise we'll be fine. We know enough about pirates," she explains as we walk up to the main deck. I don't want to leave Jack—not after we just got him back!


	17. Two Minds are Stronger than One

17. Two Minds are Stronger than One

_Disclaimer: AWE material still displayed in this chapter! It's a long one--I hope you all enjoy!!_

Aboard Sao Feng's ship, Elizabeth is dressed as a queen, and I am placed in beautiful Asian sailing clothes. I have no idea why she is treated with such extravagance, but I feel it wrong to ask any questions. We appear to be in a good circumstance and I don't want to blow it for us.

I am sitting on a wooden stool below deck with Elizabeth and Sao Feng enters from above.

"My ladies," he greets us, and summons his two other women to leave. He immediately ventures towards Elizabeth. I listen intently to their conversation and quickly gather why he was so set on taking Elizabeth. I hear him apologize to her, referring to her as Calypso and it is very clear to me that he believes her to be Calypso bound in human form—not Tia Dalma. My heart sinks, not knowing what Elizabeth is to say at this. I keep listening and hear her play along—pretending to be the goddess in human form.

I decide to venture to the main deck. Once up above, I join the crew for a short while, until there is a horrible wreckage at the ship. I look to my left and notice the Flying Dutchman hurling cannon balls at us.

"Man the guns!" I cry out immediately and notice that not one crew member is even listening to a word I say. Suddenly Elizabeth emerges from below deck with a charm around her neck. She looks white as a ghost and I run up to her.

"Elizabeth—what's happened?!" I exclaim over the deafening cannon balls.

"Sao Feng is dead—he made me captain," she says blankly, not knowing what to do.

"You're joking, right?" I ask, my eyes wide in horror.

"Who is your captain?!" A voice bellows from behind me. I turn around and see Davy Jones standing on the ship in all in tentacle glory along with James Norrington and a few others from the Royal Navy. The crew points to Elizabeth.

"James!" She exclaims.

"You're captain?" he asks her, a bit shocked. I turn around, my stomach churning at the thought of Elizabeth as captain. I suddenly wish I were appointed captain. I think of her being captain—just like Jack, who is also captain. The jealousy rages through me as I know he is going to love her more once he knows she is now captain of Sao Feng's ship—one of the nine pirate lords with the pieces of eight.

"We're being taken aboard the Dutchman," she says to me finally. I turn around, my heart dropping.

"Very well then," I say coldly as we walk with the crew from the Dutchman.

Once on board the Dutchman, we are locked in the brig below deck. I am sitting on the opposite side of the brig as Elizabeth, still contemplating the situation. I am still in shock that she is captain—but then again, Sao Feng thought she was Calypso. That's the only reason he made her captain.

"I can't do this alone," I hear a voice next to me. I look up and see Elizabeth standing next to me. She leans down next to me and looks me in the eyes.

"You can't do what?" I ask her, my voice low.

"I can't be captain by myself," she says finally.

"Yes you can, Elizabeth," I say, strong heartedly.

"I can do it, but if we do it together, two minds are stronger than one," she replies, a smile forming on her lips.

"Can there be two captain of a ship? And besides, there are only 9 pirate lords for the pieces of eight," I reply, glancing at the charm around her neck.

"Yes, but we can act together. We only need this piece of eight. It doesn't matter how many captains there are," she says, "please, will you join me?"

I sit there for a moment and ponder the situation further.

"Lindsey please—if either of us should have been captain, it is you! He believed me to be Calypso and I lied to him in his final hour. I can't have that on my conscience," she pleas.

"I'm in," I reply finally, looking up at her and smiling, "Calypso" We both chuckle at that remark but stop suddenly when we hear footsteps coming down to the brig. She and I stand to our feet and walk to the door of the brig. James Norrington's face appears in the dark light.

"What are you doing down here, James?" She asks him, her face cold.

"Choosing a side," he says, holding up the keys and opening the brig door.

Before I know it, we are out of the brig and climbing the side of the Flying Dutchman to the bow, where there are ropes for us to escape back to an open ship. I can't believe my eyes and the audacity with which Norrington portrays as he helps us to escape.

"Come with us, James," Elizabeth pleas with him as we shimmy up the ropes.

"I'll follow," he replies. I loose most of their conversation except visuals that I am able to glimpse: a stolen kiss between Elizabeth and James, then Elizabeth on the rope, and then bustle on the Dutchman, then a gunshot that sends us plunging into the sea, followed by Norrington's untimely death aboard the Dutchman. Elizabeth shrieks out to Norrington as he lays aboard the ship with a plank of wood through his heart. I swim quickly over to her and grab onto her, helping her swim to the ship.

Once aboard the ship, Elizabeth tells me information James had told her on the Dutchman—that Beckett is on his way to Shipwreck Cove with his fleet and is going to ambush the court. We decide to try and meet up with Jack, Barbossa and the Pearl at Shipwreck Cove. It is our last hope.

"Do you know how to go?" Elizabeth asks suddenly, her voice stifled.

"Actually, I do recall a map I saw on the Pearl of how to get there. I also have some information on the Cay from a friend back in New Providence," I say, remembering all that Anne had taught me in my time in New Providence.

"Then let's make way," she states firmly, her hair still dripping from the water.

"You change into dry clothes and get some sleep. I'll be to the helm," I reply, leaving the quarters still dripping wet. I reach into my pocket and find my compass. I know the direction of Shipwreck Cove and immediately point us in that direction. By the assistance of the stars above, I am able to point us on the direct path to the cove, knowing we will be there late afternoon the following day.

Daylight breaks the horizon from the endless ocean and Elizabeth emerges from the cabin.

"You're still wet from the night!" She exclaims to me as I stand at the helm.

"It's fine with me—the air is hot and humid and it feels good to be damp with ocean water," I reply, my eyes on the horizon.

We sail until it is late afternoon and we reach Shipwreck Cove—just as I predicted. Once inside the impenetrable pirate fortress, we lower the anchor.

"You must dress yourself," Elizabeth says, standing in front of me wearing Asian-style pirate garb, a thick belt locked around her waist and a small Asian hat. She looked stunning and I hadn't planned on dressing special for the occasion, but since I would be seeing Jack, I would want his attention more focused on me than her.

"Alright, you got me," I say, giving in to her consistent pleas. The crew members take me below deck and dress me similarly to Elizabeth in the finest Asian pirate captain clothing. While she is dressed in dark blue with yellow embroidery, my clothing is a sultry red with black embroidery. A thick black belt is also fastened around my slender waist. While Elizabeth's hair is fastened up with shorter pieces of hair coming down around her face, my long curling hair is loosely bound on top of my head, while loose pieces hair fall from the bun framing my face. I am not wearing a hat.

I emerge from the cabin below deck and join Elizabeth in the long boat to Shipwreck Cove where the Brethren pirates are meeting. Members of our crew join us on our mini voyage to shore.

Outside the Court room, we hear loud voices, one of them Jack's.

"I'm content as a cucumber to wait for Sao Feng to arrive!" we hear him project to the Brethren Court. I look at Elizabeth and we both take a deep breath and strut into the room.

"Sao Feng is dead," I proclaim loudly. Jack whips his head around to see Elizabeth and myself as pirate captains in Sao Feng's place. His eyes widen, as do Barbossa's. The entire court is in a uproar.

"He has proclaimed Lindsey and myself captains in his stead," Elizabeth announces over the cacophony of pirates.

"We have been informed that Lord Beckett and his ship are on their way here as we speak. We must fight!" I exclaim firmly. The pirates all pause and then erupt into laughter. Jack glances over at me expecting to see me wince from their cruelty, but I stand there and take it. I know I can get them to do anything with Elizabeth at my side as co-captain—and with Jack's intense gaze on me. I am determined to show them I am a strong woman and captain and Elizabeth feels the same. We glance at each other as Barbossa speaks about releasing Calypso from her human form. The pirates seem to agree with this, but Elizabeth and I argue to fight.

Jack then begins walking around the gathering of pirate lords explaining something random about cuddle fish and how we all can't be like the cuddle fish. Finally, at the opposite end of the table from Elizabeth, Barbossa and I, he stops and looks at us.

"I can't believe the words that are going to come out of my mouth, but I have to agree with...Captains...Ferrara and Swann," he says finally. She and i exchange a glance of relief and then look back at Jack.

"Well only the pirate King can make the final decision," Barbossa declares.

"What?!" Jack asks, his eyes wide in wonder, knowing very well what it to come. There is a bustle and murmur throughout the Brethren Court as an older pirate clad in a rather decorative ensemble emerges from the shadows. His voice is low as he approaches Jack from behind. Jack's eyes look as though they are to fall out of his head and he is about to vomit as the voice of the pirate behind him summons for the Pirate Code, written by Morgan and Bartholomew.

I glance over at Barbossa as the apparent Pirate King opens the enormous Code book and thumbs through the pages, finally stops and makes a note of Barbossa's statement as truth—the Pirate King once voted for in the Brethren Court makes the final decision.

"It's ridiculous! Each pirate only votes for himself!" Barbossa remarks, rolling his eyes.

"But it is in the Code, nonetheless," I say, eager to get on with the meeting. Each pirate then speaks his/her own name as the voting moves about the table.

"Elizabeth Swann," she shrugs as she speaks her name.

"Barbossa," he says sarcastically.

"Lindsey," I speak with a grin as the vote turns to Jack.

"Lindsey and Elizabeth Swann" he says, a smirk of satisfaction spreading across his face. The room goes into a sudden uproar, but Jack and I maintain eye contact throughout it all. We smile at each other through all the confusion and finally Elizabeth and I break the rumble.

"What is your decision, Captains Ferrara and Swann?" Barbossa asks, his eye low.

"Prepare the ships," Elizabeth says.

"At dawn, we fight," I state firmly, my eyes in line with Jack's—his gaze powerfully burning into mine as we stare each other down.


	18. Battle and Changes

18. Battle and Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the direct quotes I found from AWE, but I do own the storyline I have created to go along with AWE. ENJOY! OH I'm sorry if the story line isn't perfect with the movie—I just want to get the basic idea across. _

At dawn the following day, the fleet of pirate lords and our flagships make way into the ocean to meet Lord Beckett, his ship and Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman.

Aboard the Pearl I gaze out at the ocean, waiting for the enemy to arrive. My gaze is hard and my eye narrow against the light of the rising sun.

"A good morning to you, Captain Ferrara," I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Jack standing before me. I lighten my gaze and a smile forms on my lips.

"Morning, Sparrow," I reply, my head tilted upward towards him.

"Ye ready to go?" he asks, tilting his head upward similarly to mine, his game face on. I turn my head out to sea and see Beckett's ship sailing towards us. I turn back to Jack and nod.

"Never been more ready," I reply. Elizabeth runs up to Jack and me and points silently out to sea as the cheering aboard the flagships ceases. More ships emerge from the foggy ocean—hundreds of tall ships—Beckett's own fleet. Our eyes meet and my heart drops—I immediately feel as though we have no chance at all to win this. She looks as though she is about to cry when I step up.

"We're going anyway," I say firmly, leaving both she and Jack as I walk towards Barbossa who is already inside the longboat.

We row out to a narrow sandbar strip that is half way between our ships and Beckett's. At the other end of the sand strip, Will, Lord Beckett and Davy Jones stand. The four of us walk slowly and without fear towards the three of them. Barbossa, Elizabeth, I and Jack walk almost in synch with one another as we cross the island and firmly stop in a straight line once we reach Jones, Beckett and Will.

"Where is Sao Feng?" Beckett asks immediately, noticing two women in his place.

"He was killed and requested we go as captains in his stead," I say flatly. .

"I see. Will, here, was the tool to your betrayal, although the if you'll look to your left, you'll find the grand architect behind the tool," Beckett says. Barbossa turns his head to Elizabeth, Elizabeth turns her head toward me, and I turn my head to Jack, who looks simply to his left, then back at the three of us staring at him.

"Jack!" I whisper under my breath.

"I needed the Pearl for my own journey—Jack had nothing to do with it!" Will exclaims.

"Right, but then how did you come by this?" Beckett asks, holding up Jack's compass. "Come on Jack—you held up your part of the bargain—you brought the pirates. Step up!"

Jack merely stands there not saying a word. Elizabeth then glances over at me and then back at Beckett.

"I propose we make a trade. Will for Jack," she says suddenly. My heart drops and i quickly turn my head and stare her down. She gives me strong eyes in return so to assure me this is what needs to happen. I turn back and face Beckett again and nod.

"Done," he says.

"Undone!" Jack chimes in, staring at me.

"Done!" I exclaim, staring him in the eyes.

"You can't..." Barbossa begins to speak, but Elizabeth and I whip around towards him.

"Pirate King," I say finally with a smirk. Jack and Will finally exchange places. A few more words are spoken, Barbossa pulls his sword on Jack and cut's off the bangle hanging from the front of his head, and we head back to the Pearl with Will and without Jack.

One board the Pearl, Barbossa decides to set free Calypso from Tia Dalma, thinking she will be our saving grace. Once she is free, he is enormously let down and everyone is in utter disappointment at the light of the situation--apprehensive of the battle to come with no luck on our side.

"If this is f' yer father's revenge, it's not something I'd want t' die for today!" Barbossa says to Elizabeth.

I look at Elizabeth and take her hand and squeeze it.

"Then what shall we die for?" She asks, turning to Barbossa and the rest of the crew.

"It's true—if she can't die for her father, then what can we die for?" I ask loudly rhetorically to the crew.

"Listen—you listen to me! Listen!" I exclaim, jumping onto the railing of the ship and holding onto the rope. "The other ships will be looking to us—for the Pearl to lead—and what will they see? Frightened men aboard a derelict ship? NO! They will see free men and freedom!" I exclaim, hoisting Elizabeth up to join me.

"Captain Ferrara is right! The enemy will see the flash of our cannons and they will hear the ringing of our swords and they will know what we can do!" She screams.

"With the sweat of our brow, and the strength of our backs," she continues.

"...and the courage in our hearts—gentlemen, hoist the colors," I command. The crew goes wild and within minutes, all the pirate flags from each different ship and crew are flying high in the windy sea air.

In spite of it all, clouds form overhead which begin to rain upon us all and gusty winds mixed with the rain turn the sea itself into a battle ground, forming a magnificent whirlpool between the Pearl and approaching Dutchman.

"Barbossa, we need you at the helm!" I cry out as the waters grow more dangerous.

"Aye, that be true!" he exclaims and runs to the wheel, turning us inward into the spiraling ocean and toward the Dutchman.

The two ships eventually lock in place at the top of the masts, enabling all parties the ability to board. Soon, crew from the Dutchman are swinging aboard the Pearl. I draw my cutlass and begin wielding it as quickly as I can at the first walking shark I see. I fight hard and against many sea people. As I fight, I glance every now and then aboard the Dutchman to see if I can spot Jack, but I figure he is probably locked in the brig.

I then look up and see him fighting Davy Jones himself with the chest in his other hand, high upon the mast of the Dutchman. My heart soars as I see him cut off the key from Jones's tentacle. I watch it fall to the deck of the ship. I then notice Will and Elizabeth aboard the Pearl, fighting off Dutchman crew as Barbossa appears to be marrying them. I smile at the two of them as I fight and swing my sword relentlessly. Once the deck is cleared off a bit, I decide to board the Dutchman in search of the key. I grab a rope and swing across the wild ocean and almost get hit by a flying Captain Sparrow, and land aboard the Dutchman.

"Almost hit you, luv!" Jack calls down to me from the air as I land on board.

"Good thing you didn't!" I call back, whipping out my sword and fighting more. Suddenly, Will joins me on the Dutchman in search for his father, who ends up fighting him.

Shortly after, Elizabeth also swings over and joins me in my fight.

"Will's fighting his father!" I exclaim to her as we fight together against the crew.

"I see that!" she exclaims, not sure what is going on. We get split up when Davy Jones intercepts us, knocking her to the ground. Will, too is on the ground and they exchange loving glances and Jones catches this. I turn away as I notice the key inching its way across the deck. I see Jack running towards me.

"Jack!" I exclaim as i run towards the key. I dive onto the ground and grab the key. Jack puts the chest down and I open the chest for him.

"Are you going to stab the heart?" I ask Jack, knowing his fate if he does.

"Yes, I plan on it," he says as he takes the heart out of the chest and holds it in his hand. We jump to our feet and run over the Will and Elizabeth just as Jones stabs Will in the heart.

"Tell me William Turner, do you feel dead?" Jones asks Will as he twists the sword Will made into his heart. Jack's eyes are wide, as are mine. Jack is holding his broken sword above the beating heart. He looks at Will and Elizabeth and then at me.

"Do you?!" Jack retorts Jones's question. Jones turns to Jack.

"Stab it already!" I shriek to Jack, "if you don't, I will!" I scream. Jack then lunges to the ground and puts the sword in Will's hand, making him stab the heart.

"Ca...lyp...so" he utters in his final breath as he falls over board and into the swirling waters.

"Will, look at me—don't leave me Will," Elizabeth says frantically, her hands on his face. Jack and I watch in utter silence.

"N..n..no!" Elizabeth screams as Will's eyes close for the last time. Tears stream down my face for her loss and Jack's eyes are wide with emotion. He sees the crew emerge chanting, ready to cut out Will's heart. He suddenly grabs Elizabeth and myself.

"Come!" He declares as he ties up ropes and then shoots his pistol, lifting us into the air and off the Dutchman. The Pearl had long since let go from the Dutchman. We left the Dutchman to be swallowed by the ocean and we finally land in the water beside the Pearl.

When we arrive back on the Pearl, Elizabeth is silent, while Jack watches for the Dutchman to reemerge. When it does, Will is captain, and commands his no longer damned crew to ready the cannons and "full canvas".

"Full canvas!" Jack exclaims. "Ready the cannons1"

It all goes by so quickly—the defeat of Beckett and the retreat of his fleet. Things begin to go blurry—my eyes cannot see as well as they used to. I blink a lot, cheering with the rest of the crew as we celebrate our victory. Barbossa then readies the long boat for Elizabeth to go ashore to be with Will for their one day. As she is saying her good-byes to us, I begin coughing heavily, my vision increasingly worsening.

"Oh Lindsey, are you alright?" She asks as she hugs me good-bye.

"Yes, I'll be fine...just swallowed too much sea water," I say with a teary smile.

"Jack, it would have never have worked out between us," she says with a grin.

"Keep tellin' yerself that, dahling," he says with a smirk. As she steps into the long boat and his lowered to the water, my coughing becomes worse.

I move away from the crowd and lean over the railing on the other side of the ship, gasping for air. The coughing turns into giant gasps for air. Jack sees me coughing and gasping for air and he runs over to me. It's too late.

"Jack!" I gasp as I fall to the deck, my body motionless. By the time he gets to me, I'm nowhere to be found.


	19. Back Again

19. Back Again

I feel awake and I prepare myself to open my eyes. To my surprise, I'm not dead—or I don't think I am. _Maybe I'm in the Locker_, I think to myself as I open my eyes and see a familiar world upon me.

"How?! What?!" I exclaim aloud as I realize I'm lying in my bathtub at home in Massachusetts. I sit up and pinch myself and then slap myself in the face.

"You're definitely alive," I say out loud finally, standing up. I look down at notice I had been laying in the tub without water in it. _Gross—how long have I been like this? Was it all just a dream? Did I ever go to the Caribbean? _I step out of the tub.

"MOM!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I pause for a moment. No answer. My heart is pounding. _What if it was all a dream? What do I do? How do I go on living my normal life after having experienced so much. What about Jack? Was he just a figment of my imagination? I was twenty-one when I last checked—was I really only 18? Had no time passed since I first lay in the tub till now? _I take a deep breath, close my eyes and position myself in front of the mirror. I breathe once more and then open my eyes.

I am astonished at what I see before me...

A young woman clothed in Asian-style wardrobe. It is red and embroidered in black. My waist is belted in a thick black belt. I touch the clothing as though to make sure it is real. I fasten and unfasten the belt at my waist, pull on the sleeves of my Asian tunic. I touch my hair and decide to let it fall about my shoulders—the true test since no water had touched me. As I let it fall down, it surpasses my shoulders and falls in curling dark locks down to my mid back. I finally swing open the bathroom door.

"MOM! Are you home?!?!" I scream, running about the house. I stop suddenly when I get into my room. There are clothes strewn about the floor—clothes Jack wore when we were here—clothes I wore when I was last here. I pick them up and feel them. I put his clothes to my face and take in their scent to make sure it was no dream.

I remember how he smelled. My heart flutters with each breath.

"Jack" I whisper into the clothing as tears roll down my cheeks. "Jack!" I exclaim into the clothing as I drop to the floor sobbing.

"How did I end up back here?" I sob, "how did I end up here?"

0 0 0

That night, I have a dream about Jack—a vivid dream in which he is traveling back to land—Tortuga. He tells Gibbs that he is searching for me.

"_Gibbs, I need t' find 'er. I know where she must be and I've got t' get to 'er. I think I know how. I'll never forget it, Gibbs. When Elizabeth screamed at Will's death—the way she looked at him, I realized in that moment I want nothing more than for her t' gaze upon me like that. I told William that' if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for sure' and I fear I've done that with meself," _

"Then what shall we die for?!" I scream aloud suddenly, awake from my dream. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. "I can't live like this," I say aloud to myself as I lie back down to sleep. What if he really is searching for me?

**Sorry this was so short, mates! I just needed this little chapter to get me to the next one!! Hope you like the story so far. We are out of AWE plot now so enjoy!**


	20. Making Sense of it All

20. Making Sense of it All

_Disclaimer: We are no longer in AWE territory! I'm continuing with the original story. I just hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I'll do my best to explain everything!_

"Hi! This is Lindsey calling from Clearwater Swimming Pools! You saw us at the Brook Place Mall last week and I'm calling to schedule your backyard survey," I say to the customer on the other side of the phone.

"Great! I'm free this week," they reply.

"Excellent. I have a time slot in your area open at noon on Tuesday the 24th," I say as I scribble their information down on the slip of paper. "Great! So we'll see you then, take care,"

I hang up the phone and check the clock behind me. Ten till the hour. I sigh and sit back in my chair, waiting for my work day to end. I decide to make a few more calls to fill up my time.

At 5:00 in punch out and leave the office. The summer heat hits my face hard as I exit the building and walk to my car; another 9-5 day over and done with.

As I drive home, I think to myself at how oddly things have turned out. It's been one month since I'd woken up in the bath tub. I still can't quite put my finger on the situation—how it all happened and how things are the way they are. The last time I was home in Massachusetts, Jack had been with me. I shake my head to rid thoughts of him from my mind.

When my mother and I left for the Caribbean that summer before I started college, I was 18. I was 18 when we arrived in Jamaica, and I was 18 when I somehow magically appeared in Colonial Jamaica and met Will, Elizabeth and Jack. When Jack and I arrived in Massachusetts, things were just as I had left them when I left my aunt and uncle's house that night I disappeared. My mother was still in Jamaica and not a single minute had passed since I had left 2005. I came back and it was still 2005. How is it that now that I'm back once again, it is no longer 2005? Things just don't make any sense at all.

At home, I glance at my license and notice the year is 2008. How is it 2008? In theory based on last time, it should still be 2005. How was time elapsed without my being here? I really am 21. How did I loose those two and a half years in my world while I was living those two and a half years in Jack's world?

And my mother—my poor mother, who I thought was scared to death of my absence hadn't been scared at all. She claimed I had been here the entire time. Confused, I felt it best not to tell her that I had been in Colonial Caribbean for that entire time. How was it that I was in two places at once? I have no recollection of living those two and a half years here—only the recollection of my living in the Caribbean as a pirate on Jack's ship and the adventures we went on—the adventure and journey I never got to complete with the song. Maybe that song is the reason for this confusion. Maybe since I had the song and never returned it to the island is my punishment.

I sigh and continue to sit on my bed thinking of all these things. Well, it is the summer before my final year in college—the college I have never actually been to. How am I supposed to begin classes in the fall again and pick up where I left off in the spring? I was never there to begin with! I chuckle inside as I pick up the list of my grades.

"I did really well. Whoever has been me all this time is doing pretty well for me—four A's and a B—a 3.7," I say aloud, getting off my bed. I still can't believe I've been home for a month. A month since we defeated Lord Beckett and we let Elizabeth go. A month since I last saw Jack.

"Mom! I'm going to the movies!" I call out finally as I gather my things and walk through the house.

"Okay! Will you be home for dinner?" she calls back from down the stairs.

"Yeah!" I call back as I head out the door. I get into my car and pull out of the driveway.

Once on the highway, I roll down the windows, letting the wind whip through my hair. I turn the radio up high and belt out the song that's on the radio

"Some days I just pray to God of sex and drugs and rock and roll!" I belt out at the top of my lungs as I cruise down the highway—the sun setting hot and low in the sky to my left.

"No I won't do that!" I continue to belt, ignoring the exit to the movie theatre. I decide to keep driving. The wind in my hair reminds me too much of being on the Pearl, sailing in the hot Caribbean.

"Don't do it, luv!" a familiar voice exclaims from what sounds like behind me. My heart jumps at the sound and realize that it is all in my head.

"No, luv! I mean it! Don't do it! Yer drivin' so fast!" Jack exclaims. I whip my head around quickly and see a fully decked out Captain Jack Sparrow sitting in the backseat of my car.

"JACK?!?!?!?!?!??????!???!?" I shriek.

"LUV—Look out!" He screams. I whip my head around and slam on my brakes, slowing the car down so to avoid a collision with the asshole in front of me.

"JACK?! What the hell are you doing here?! You are really here, aren't you? I'm not going crazy am I?!" I exclaim.

"I'm really here, dahling," he says as he climbs into the passenger seat, nearly making me swerve off the highway into a ditch.

"What?! How?!" I exclaim in astonishment.

"How did ye get to me world when ye did? I'm here," he says, his voice low and calm.

"But how did you end up in my car?!" I ask, glancing behind me at the backseat to see if there were any sign of a portal. "I didn't even notice anything! You just appeared here?!"

"Seems like it," he says with a grin.

"How the fuck did I not notice someone from another century appearing in the back seat of my car!?" I ask frantically. I look over at him finally, no longer able to divert my eyes. He looks exactly the same—the overcoat, leather tri-corner hat, dreadlocks and beads decorating his hair…they sexy eyeliner. It is all there—everything.

"You look good, Jack," I say finally, quickly averting my eyes back to the road.

"Ye do too, luv," he says, winking at me, his gold teeth flashing in the setting sunlight.

"So what now?" I ask, my nerves calmed down now, though I can still feel my hands shaking and my heart beating rapidly. I can't believe Jack is sitting in my car.

"I came t' get ye," he says finally, his voice proud sounding.

"You came to get me? Bring me back to your century? Jack—it's been a month since I've been gone!" I exclaim, angry that he waited to long to get me.

"To be fair, I didn't know ye disappeared back to yer century—I first thought ye had fallen overboard. Naturally, I dove into the water t' rescue ye, but lo and behold, ye were no where in the ocean. I then told Gibbs we had t' find ye. I figured ye must've been taken somewhere else in the Caribbean—lo and behold again, we searched the entire Caribbean and didn't find ye. Then I thought t' meself, maybe she's in Singapore. We sail t' Singapore and once again…yer not there. It wasn't until we searched Singapore that I realized 'Jackie, she's in her world—she's nowhere in yers!' So I found a voodoo worker in Singapore and told 'er of me situation. She said she could 'elp me find ye and so she did," he explains slowly and with purpose.

"You didn't get here by the song like I did and like we did that time after the gallows?" I ask, looking at him with a confused expression.

"No, I did get 'ere that way. I told 'er about the song and she knew exactly what I was talkin' 'bout! She used the song 't get me 'ere," he says with a smile and with excitement in his voice.

"This is incredible, Jack. We have to figure out the mystery behind the song. It seems like more and more people know about it and what it can do," I say finally.

"So will ye come back 'th me?" He asks finally.

"Mr. Sparrow—I'm very happy with my life here," I say, grinning on the inside that he came to get me.

"Luv! Ye always wanted freedom—ye can't have freedom here. Only I can give that t' ye," he replies, winking at me.

"Jack! I have plenty of freedom here! I have a full tank of gas, a job and my car. I can go anywhere I want whenever I want," I retort as I speed down the high way.

"Luv, yer not free here like ye are with me," he states truthfully as we approach a cop car sitting on the side of the highway shooting his radar gun at the traffic. I quickly slow down as we pass him. My heart sinks knowing Jack is right.

"Jack, I can't go back. It's been so long and too much has happened. Will's captain of the Dutchman, Elizabeth is gone and I'm here trying to make something of myself," I say sadly, my heart sinking further into my stomach.

"A lot 'as changed and 'appened, dahling—but nothing we can't fix," he says with a strong and sly smile.

"What are you talking about Jack? Will is Captain of the Flying Dutchman—something he's bound to—and Elizabeth wants nothing to do with sea—surely she's too heart broken to go back to sea on another journey!" I exclaim, knowing how she must feel since I too felt I lost Jack for eternity.

"What if I tol' ye there is a way t' get both of them back?" he asks, his expression still sly.

"How do we get them back?" I ask, my attention piqued.

"Ye need t' come back with me, luv," he says finally.

"That's not a way…" I say, but stop and then look at him. There is no way I can fight it. "How do we get back?" I ask finally.

"The same way we got back b'fore," he says, smiling, his eyes wide.

"The song?" I ask.

"The song," he replies grinning and with a nod of his head.

0 0 0

"Okay so basically, we need to tell my mom," I say finally to Jack parked in my driveway.

"Yer mum?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, 'me mum'" I mock his accent, rolling my eyes.

"Tell 'er what?" he asks, not really understanding.

"Tell her everything, Jack—tell her about the song and how I've been gone and such," I say.

"She doesn't know ye were gone?" he asks, his eyes widening.

"No! That's the weird part about this whole thing, Jack! In the very beginning when my mom and I went to Jamaica for the summer, I was eighteen years old. We went to my aunt's house to visit and then I discovered the song, somehow got into your century, met you, Will and Elizabeth and then you and I ended up back here in my century after the gallows, remember? Well the odd thing about that is that when you and I arrived here, no time elapsed here at all since I left. No time at all—it was as if time was at a standstill,"

"Well then shouldn't it be the same now? She didn't notice ye were gone because nothing 'appened while ye were gone, right?" he asks.

"No, here's the confusing part. So when the four of us got back to your century and traveled and such, I had my twenty-first birthday on board the Pearl while we were looking for you in the Locker. It has been two and a half years since my mother and I went to Jamaica that summer for our vacation—I know this because I have lived through it all. You know that it's been two and a half years since we met, right?"

"Aye, it 'as," he agrees with a nod of his head. "Go on,"

"Well, in theory with what happened before, when I somehow left the Pearl a month ago, when I got back here, technically, no time should have passed since we were last here, so it should technically still be 2005 and I should technically still be eighteen here, right?" I ask.

"Right," he says, slowly, gathering the information.

"Wrong. It's the year 2008 currently and I am still twenty-one, which makes sense for me since I have lived those years to get me from eighteen to twenty-one, but what doesn't make sense is how time could stand still that one time when I was away, and how time kept going the second time I was away—AND that my mother didn't notice I was gone the second time as time moved on without me. She claims I had been here all along, Jack," I say, a chill going down my spine.

"Hm, that is curious, pet," he says cautiously.

"Any explanations for me?" I ask, a bit irritated with the confusion of the situation.

"I think I may 'ave a clue as to why," he replies finally.

"You do?! Do explain then," I exclaim almost sarcastically.

He sits there for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"I 'ave a feeling the death of Davy Jones might 'ave something t' do with it," he says finally.

"No, see I thought that too, but that happened recently. It would have had to have happened like, a year and a half ago," I reply, rubbing my face in agitation.

"Aye. Then it must 'ave been yer Doppelganger, luv," he says.

"My what?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yer Doppelganger," he replies.

"And that is what?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Yer Doppelganger is yer twin, pet. But ye can never see each other, or else the universe will end," he replies with wide eyes.

"You know, I think I've heard of those," I respond slowly putting it all together in my head. "But I don't think it could be a doppelganger because those are usually signs of illness and death. I've read that if someone sees a doppelganger, it's not for a long period of time. My mother's been acting as though I've been here the entire time," I reply.

"This is tough, pet," he states finally.

"Maybe it's a twin of me from a parallel universe!" I exclaim suddenly excited at the possibility of parallel universes actually being true, with parallel twins etc.

"Huh?"

"A parallel universe! Aside from the first time I traveled time, maybe to keep the space/time continuum consistent with the "current" time whatever it may be, a parallel universe twin takes my place to keep anything destructive from happening in the universe while I was gone!"

"Sure. Makes enough sense to me," he says finally with a shrug.

"So do you think there's a parallel Jack in your century right now?" I ask with a grin.

"Let's hope so, dahling. I can't imagine a world without me in it!"


	21. Affirmative Action

21. Affirmative Action

We arrive back at my house much later as it is beginning to grow dark.

"I don't think yer mum needs t' know if a parallel you if goin' t' take yer place here while yer gone," Jack says finally getting out of the car with me.

"She needs to know!" I exclaim, almost angry with Jack.

"Lindsey, if she finds out, she's goin' t' know the parallel universe you isn't YOU" he exclaims in return. "She can't know yer twin isn't you, luv! It will throw off the balance o' things!"

"No Jack! I won't leave my mother again! Not without saying good-bye!" I exclaim, running to my house. Jack grabs me before I get too far.

"Luv, I can't let ye do this!:

"No Jack! Please don't!" I shout as he pulls me into the darkening woods beside my driveway and away from my house. Jack's grasp around my waist is too strong for me to wiggle free.

"Luv, shh, this is how it has t' be. I'm sorry!" Jack says, his voice hushed and trying to calm me.

"Jack, no! Please don't let me leave my mother again without saying good-bye! Please," I begin to sob. Jack has never really seen me cry before.

"Forgive me, luv. I'm sorry," he says as he rubs some powder under my nose. I turn to him briefly and feel my eyes water at the scent of the strong powder.

"Jack?" I ask as calming tears roll down my numbing cheeks.

"Shh, luv," Jack whispers in my ear as I fall unconscious in his arms.

0 0 0

There is an intense throbbing in my head as I slowly open my eyes. I rub my head with my hand and blink my eyes a few times.

"Luv, yer awake!" Jack comes bounding in, a smile on his face, displaying his golden teeth.

"What happened to me?" I ask, "Where am I?" I ask, suddenly realizing where I am. I slowly get out of bed. "No…no…no, no, no, no!" I scream realizing that I'm back in the 17th century.

"Luv, it's goin' t' be just fine. I promise," Jack says soothingly.

"No Jack! You took me away from my home—from my mother! I never got to say good-bye! She thought I was going to be home for dinner!" I shout at him as tears begin falling down my face once more.

"You will there for dinner—yer twin will be there in yer place, luv," Jack says, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"No Jack! _**I**_ won't be there!" I scream at him. He takes me in his arms.

"Shh, luv—I promise it's goin' t' be okay. Have I ever given ye reason t' doubt me?" He asks with his voice low.

"You promise?! Jack—you've lied to me in the past—what makes you think things will be fine now?!" I retort back angrily, ripping myself free from his grasp.

"Pet!" Jack exclaims after me, chasing me out of his cabin. I realize I'm on the Pearl and Mr. Gibbs is standing by.

"Well grab me by the ankles and slap me silly—if it ain't Lindsey!" Gibbs exclaims at the sight of me.

"Mr. Gibbs," I laugh suddenly, wiping away my tears as he embraces me.

"We've missed ye, lass," he says, looking up at Jack who has emerged from the cabin behind me, "Captain—our heading?"

"To Port Royal," Jack says, "for Elizabeth,"

"Aye Captain," Gibbs says, letting go of me, "'tis a fine thing havin' ye back," he says as he leaves.

I keep my back to Jack, knowing he is behind me. I feel him coming closer to me.

"I heard ye laugh when ye saw Gibbs. Ye can't be mad at me forever, dahling," he says into my ear from behind. I feel his body close on my back and it sends chills down my spine. I close my eyes and breathe in.

"Hold me," I say finally.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Hold me, Jack," I repeat.

"Is that an order?" He asks, pressing up against me.

"Damn right it is," I reply, a grin spreading across my lips.

"Affirmative action," Jack says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

0 0 0

"Captain Sparrow—it's been too long since we've done that," I say with a laugh.

"Indeed it has, luv," Jack says as he kisses my stomach.

"Captain Sparrow! We've arrived in Port Royal!" Gibbs calls from the other side of the door.

"Bloody 'ell! That was quick!" Jack exclaims huskily.

"Do you have to be Captain right now?" I ask, pulling him down and kissing him.

"Not really, luv. I can stay 'ere as long as ye want me…"

"Captain! We're ready to go ashore!" Gibbs calls again.

"Bloody fuckin' 'ell!" Jack retorts. "Not now Gibbs!" He yells back.

"No it's okay, Jack. We should go ashore and get this done with," I say sitting up.

"Aye, dahling," he agrees. There is a silent pause between the two of us.

"But we can do this again later, right?" I ask quickly.

"Definitely," he replies just a quick. We throw on our clothes and run out of the cabin to the long boat.

"Hoist 'er down, Gibbs!" Jack orders. "QUICKLY!"

"Alrighty, Captain! We're goin' as fast as we can!" Gibbs replies.

"No yer not! There can be no time wasted!" Jack exclaims as he takes the oars and rows faster than he's ever rowed before. The dinghy strikes land and Jack and I jump out of the boat and run ashore in search of Elizabeth.

"Ye think they'd be runnin' motivation er somethin'" Ragetti says.

"Aye, I think they be runnin' on Affirmative Action" Gibbs replies.


	22. The Captain's Heart

22. The Captain's Heart

"Is she located under the name Swann or Turner" I ask Jack as we run through the streets of Port Royal.

"I believe it's Turner/Swann!" He exclaims as we run.

"Turner/Swann? That doesn't make any sense! She was married to Will on the Pearl by Barbossa! She should be under Turner!" I reply with a huff.

"Just as ye should be under me?" Jack asks with a wink looking back at me as we run.

"Ha! Good one! The faster we find her, the faster that will be the case!" I retort back.

"Aye indeed! Let's search for Turner then!" He agrees. Sex is such a good weapon of choice.

"There!" I exclaim, pointing to a sign that reads "William and Elizabeth Turner". We stop at the door huffing and catching our breath.

"Man I'm outta shape!" I exclaim with my hands on my knees.

"Yer tellin' me! I've been fighting pirates on the seas and I still can't run fer more than 10 seconds!" Jack huffs.

Suddenly the door opens and Elizabeth is standing there laughing at the two of us.

"Lindsey! You're back!" She exclaims with a bright smile. I stand up straight and smile back at her.

"I'm back!" I greet her with a hug.

"Jack," she says with a smile. She goes to hug him but he winks at her and points to me.

"Jack! Enough!" I exclaim.

"Come in!" Elizabeth says, holding her arm extended into her home. Jack and I walk into the room and immediately feel empty without Will around.

"What brings you two about?" She asks, offering us a seat on her couch.

"Well," Jack begins.

"How did you get back here?" She asks me.

"Well," I begin.

"What happened to you after I left the ship?" she continues asking us.

"Lizzie, dahling, let me speak and we'll tell you everything," Jack stops her from speaking. She grins and then seals her lips shut.

"Somehow, I think, the death of Davy Jones or something to that effect, brought me back to my century," I explain to Elizabeth.

"Oh that's a good idea luv! I hadn't thought o' that!" Jack exclaims with wide eyes.

"I know! I was thinking about that when we were in the cabin…nevermind," I blurt.

"So that's what ye were thinkin' about when I was doin' that t' ye," Jack says, narrowing his eyes.

"I told you I'm not a fan of that, but you HAD to insist on doing it!" I exclaim in response.

"Fine!" Jack replies. "It won't 'appen again!"

"Good!" I retort.

"Um, Jack?" Elizabeth asks with widening eyes.

"Oh right! So I searched the Caribbean for 'er and she wasn't anywhere there, so I went to Singapore with me crew and discovered there that she must've somehow gone back to 'er time. I found a voodoo woman in Singapore who 'elped me out and I traveled to 'er century. We just got back to the Caribbean and our century t'day and now we're 'ere!"

"Oh wow," she replies. "But does all of this have to do with me?" she asks.

"Well, do you remember that song that allows us to time travel?" I ask.

"Yes, of course," she says.

"Well Jack brought me back here so we can put it to rest—find that island and bury it under that tree that the legend talks of," I reply.

"What do you need me for?" she questions us further.

"What would ye do if I tol' ye ye could get dear William back?" Jack asks her, cocking is head back and narrowing his eyes.

"I'd say I'm in," Elizabeth smiles and jumping to her feet.

"I haven't even tol' ye how!" Jack laughs.

"Doesn't matter. This month alone without him has been the longest and loneliest month of my life, Jack. Even if it doesn't work, at least I'll be with you two," she says, gathering some of her things.

"Then we set sail tonight," Jack says, standing with me. "Meet us at the Pearl at sundown,"

"Why not now?" she asks. Jack and I exchange glances and then look back at her.

"I guess ye can come now," Jack replies with a sigh, "But one rule—nobody bothers me in me cabin if the door is closed!"

"Jack, the door is always closed," Elizabeth states.

"Right—and that's because it disturbs me if it's open! Make sure ye tell Gibbs that!" Jack instructs her as we all leave her house.

0 0 0

"Hoist the sails! All hands to stations!" Jack orders as we board the ship and run across the deck to his cabin. "Make yerself at home, Lizzie!" Jack calls to Elizabeth and shuts the door to his cabin.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs exclaims and hugs her.

"Mr. Gibbs! What's gotten into Jack?" She asks, looking behind her as the door to Jack's cabin shuts.

"She's back," Gibbs replies with a grin. "And the Captain's glad about it. Taking affirmative action!"

"Affirmative action?" She asks.

"Aye, affirmative action!" Gibbs replies with a wink.

000

"Now where were we?" Jack asks as he shuts the door and locks it behind him. I walk backwards toward the bed and he walks toward me.

"I believe we left off right here," I say pulling him down on top of me.

"Ah yes, that's right," he says as he begins kissing me.

I take off his hat and toss it on the wooden floor as he continues kissing my neck.

"Are ye sure ye hate that thing I did earlier?" Jack asks as he begins taking off my clothes.

"Yes Jack, but I know a few things that you might enjoy," I reply as I sit up, flipping him onto his back and unbuckling his pants.

"Well do whatever ye want, luv!" Jack exclaims as he lies back.

"Jack Sparrow!" A voice from outside the door shrieks. Jack's gaze of seduction breaks instantaneously.

"Bloody 'ell—we're never gonna get anywhere with all these interruptions!" He grumbles as he buttons his pants and rolls off the bed. "Don't move, luv, I'll be right back,"

"You better be," I reply with a grin, lying on the bed and throwing blankets over me.

Jack opens the door.

"What the bloody 'ell d' ye want?" Jack asks Elizabeth who is standing on the other side. She grabs his wrist and pulls outside the cabin room and onto the deck. The door closes behind him.

"Jack, what are you doing with her?" Elizabeth asks, crossing her arms in front of her, giving him that 'you are in for it' face.

"Lizzie, calm yerself," he says, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we're havin' a good time me an' 'er. I'm just glad t' 'ave 'er back,"

"Don't do this to her, Jack," she says thoughtfully. "Don't lead to believe you love her if you don't,"

"I do love 'er," he says finally.

"You do," she says incredulously.

"Aye. I realized it thanks t' ye and Mr. Turner," he says with a grin.

"And how is that?" She asks, still not convinced.

"Elizabeth, when Will died on the Dutchman, I saw the way you looked at him and I realized that that is how I want someone to look at me and love me in that same way. I realized that I wanted 'er to be the one to look at me like that, hence I realized I loved her and never stopped," Jack explains seriously to her.

"Wow, Jack, I never thought I'd see the day when you love someone else," Elizabeth laughs a bit sarcastically.

"I can't tell 'er how I feel though," he adds quickly.

"Why's that?! She is probably dying for you to tell her you love her! She's waited so long, Jack!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"I know, but there's a part o' me that can't bring meself to tell 'er yet. I feel like she may not feel the same anymore because I 'urt 'er so bad before," he says.

"Understandable. But the Captain Sparrow I know wouldn't be afraid to speak his mind," she says with a conniving grin.

"This isn't pirating or sailin' a ship, mate," he says, his voice low and husky, "it's me heart. That's somethin' I don't know a whole lot about just yet,"

"You've locked your heart away for so long, Jack," she says tenderly.

"Aye, I have," he replies, "now can I get back to me affirmative action?" he asks with a grin.

"What is this affirmative action?!" She exclaims.

"Tell me yer joking," he says as he opens the door, winks at her and then closes it behind him.

"Finally!" I exclaim when I hear the door close. I throw the blankets off me and see Jack gazing at me from the door. "What?" I ask, sitting up in the bed.

"Nothin'" he replies as he makes his way towards me.

"Good," I respond in a low voice as I pull down on top of me.

He passionately kisses me all over and within minutes our clothes are strewn all over the floor in a frantic mess.

0 0 0

Jack and I lay in bed together for the second time that day. This time there are no interruptions and I smile as I close my eyes. Jack has his arms entwined around my narrow body holding me close to his warm golden brown body. His breathing is regular as my head lies naturally on his chest. As my eyes are closed for a longer period of time, I am more aware of the beating of his heart. I hear his heart…beat…ing…stead…i…ly. Just as I am about to fall asleep I am suddenly awoken.

"Pet," Jack's voice breaks the silence. My eyes suddenly flutter open and I am more aware of the beating inside his chest. It is beating much faster than it was before it put me into my sleep-like trance.

"What is it Jack?" I ask softly.

"What d' ye know about hearts?" He asks finally. I lift my head and look at his face and see him staring at the ceiling.

"Well, I know that they break easily if you are too vulnerable," I reply sincerely, lying my head back on his chest.

"Aye, that be true," he replies in a low voice. "What else?"

"Well, they beat faster when you're nervous, or anxious about something—or excited," I say.

"What else?"

"And I know that scientifically they have four different chambers that pump blood," I laugh.

"And?"

"And no matter how hard you try to lock your heart away, there's always a way to unlock it if you really want somebody to come in," I continue.

"Have ye ever locked yer 'eart away?" he asks finally.

"Yes I have," I reply.

"Me too," he says.

"I know," I reply, still not looking at him.

"I always thought it for the best," he explains.

"We always think it's for the best at the time," I reply understandingly.

"I don't know how t' love anything but the sea me entire life," Jack continues to explain. As he talks, my heart begins beating faster, but I calm myself down, telling myself over and over that he can't love me—that he doesn't love me. I don't want to get my hopes up again. _I am glad the way things are. I am glad the way things are with us right now. I can't expect anything more from him_.

"Yer so lucky—you, Will, Elizabeth—all able to love and let yerselves love—I've just never been able t' do that,"

"I know this Jack. It's okay—it's not your fault. It's just who you are. I know that now and I'm perfectly alright with that," I say finally, lifting myself from his chest and looking him in the face. He turns his head towards me, his eyes wide.

"Ye mean t' say ye don't love me anymore, pet?" he asks, sitting up.

"I mean to say that I know you're not the type to unlock your heart to let yourself be loved and love in return," I say carefully, trying not to expose myself but at the same time, not deny my love for him.

"Lindsey, what I'm sayin' is, if ye'll 'ave me, I'm willin' t' unlock me heart," he says finally.

"What?" My eyes widen and my heart beats faster than it's ever beaten before.

"I'm sayin' ye can 'ave me heart if ye want it,"

"Jack, are you saying you love me?" I ask carefully not letting my voice shake.

"I can't say anything like that jus' yet, but I can say I want ye t' be the one my heart belongs to,"

"Jack, I'm honored. Of course I'll have your heart—that is if you'll have mine," I reply, almost afraid of letting the words slip out of my mouth.

"I promise I'll be careful with it," he says with a smile. "I'm sorry I don't 'ave a chest t' give ye like Will does with Elizabeth," he laughs and winks at me.

"I'd rather your heart be where it belongs," I laugh with him as I place my hand on his chest over his beating heart.

"Aye, me too, dahling," he replies with a grin, putting his hand over mine.


	23. I See You

23. I See You

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaims as she intrusively runs into Jack's cabin without warning.

"WHOA!" Jack exclaims as he throws me off of him, covering me in bedding.

"OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth exclaims in return at the sight of naked Jack and naked me as she holds her hands over her eyes.

"That's why ye knock first!" Jack shouts angrily as he covers himself in bedding with me.

Elizabeth turns around, her back to us. "Jack, it's been morning for quite some time and the crew is angry you haven't given orders yet. Yet, judging by the lack of sunlight in here, you mustn't have known it's been morning for four hours already," She explains.

"It's morning?!" I ask surprised.

"Wow, indeed it is," Jack says in awe as he pushes back the curtain over the window next to the bed.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow, it is morning. Please do something about it," Elizabeth states agitatedly.

"Well, if I could do somethin' about it, I'd keep it night all the time," Jack laughs.

"Do something about the crew! Send them to stations—anything!" She replies.

"Well said, Captain Swann—send them to stations!" Jack retorts with a grin.

"Me?! I'm not Captain of this ship, Jack," she replies, her back still to us.

"Jack, we should get up anyways," I say.

"I was up until Lizzie barged in," Jack winks at me.

"Good one, Jack. Real classy," I laugh as I push him out of bed.

"We'll be out in a minute, Elizabeth, dahling," Jack says. Elizabeth nods and leaves the room.

Moments later Jack and I emerge from his cabin. I look around the deck trying to seem inconspicuous about spending so much time in the cabin with Jack—although by now everyone surely must know about all the affirmative action. Jack and I discussed that we didn't care if they knew about that. It was, discussed, however, that our emotions for one another remain between the two of us—no one is to know since neither of us knew what was to come either.

"And a good mornin' t' ye, Captain!" Gibbs greets Jack with a large grin and a wink, "no doubt ye slept well,"

"Aye indeed I did, Gibbs—as any man should," Jack replies with a similar grin.

"Aye, especially when there is affirmative action regarding miss Lindsey," Gibbs continues to wink at Jack, but Jack's grin drops immediately.

"What?" He asks, lowering his eyes are Gibbs.

"I said that affirmative action must be especially nicer when with Lindsey," he replies, a bit nervous at Jack's reaction.

"Aye it is, but why should ye think so?" Jack asks sternly.

"Well, Captain, it's widely known knowledge throughout the crew that both Lindsey and Elizabeth are what we consider trophy women—fantasies for men like us," Gibbs explains.

"Well we'll 'ave none o' that on board. Miss Swann…er, Mrs. Turner is married indeed and Miss Ferrara is well, not interested in consorting with your types," Jack explains with some troubles coming up with the right words.

"Aye indeed," Gibbs nods his head in confusion at Jack's odd commentating, but doesn't continue to think anything of it. It is Jack Sparrow after all.

"All men to stations!" Jack then orders to the crew, "it is time for us to make sure we get good and lost!"

"Lost, Captain?" Pintel asks Jack.

"Aye! Lost! We must be lost in order to find a place that cannot be found," Jack states as he looks at his compass. The dial turns and points to Jack's right. Confused at this direction, he turns to his left and sees me pulling a rope and tying it. He immediately leaves Gibbs and walks over to me.

"What do you make of this?" He asks me, putting his hand on the rope. I look up at him and smile, excited to see that he's talking to me on deck with the crew scattered around.

"Well, it looks proper to me," I say, still smiling.

"Proper? It is in fact an abomination!" He says to me, irritated.

"I'm sorry—I just thought…" the smile from my mouth fades as I notice Jack's stern gaze, realizing that he is serious.

"You just thought that because I was talking with Gibbs it'd be acceptable for you to complete less than adequate work on my ship," he states firmly as he grabs the rope from me.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I ask with my voice low and staring up at him, desperately trying to soften his gaze.

"This knot—that's what's wrong," he replies as he re-does my work.

"Jack—I'm gonna ask you one more time—what's wrong?" I place my hands on my hips and stare him down.

"Below deck," he orders. I continue to stand there staring at him. When he doesn't look at me, I just shake my head and leave for below deck.

Below deck, I chain the cannons and organize the ammunition and other various barrels of goods.

"What's gotten into Jack?" Elizabeth asks as she joins me.

"I don't know," I reply coldly as I continue my work.

"What happened with you two last night?" she asks forwardly.

"Too much, apparently," I reply, still working. Elizabeth grabs me and looks me in the eyes.

"What happened?" she asks firmly.

"Jack and I had sex—a lot," I laugh off her seriousness.

"That's not all, is it?" she asks, still holding onto my wrist.

"No, it's not," I reply, narrowing my eyes. "What do you know?"

"I know the way he feels about you," she replies, her voice softening.

"Really. And what did he tell you?" I ask, cocking my hip.

"That he's in love with you," she says finally, a smile spreading across her face. My face softens as I hear her words and her expression.

"I know—he told me he couldn't tell me loves me yet, but that I can have his heart if I'd have it," I say, a smile also forming on my lips.

"And?"

"And I said of course. You know how long I've loved him, Elizabeth," I reply.

"Yes, I do. I just didn't think he'd tell you so soon," she replies, "and now he's acting so strangely,"

"I know. He told me my rope was an abomination and then he sent me below deck to do shit work,"

"Me too!" she exclaims.

"Something's up, and he won't let up what it is," I say.

"Will you please shut it!" Jack exclaims as he enters the below deck area where Elizabeth and I stand. I whip around and see him standing there in the dim light.

"Jack, why don't you just shut it!" I exclaim back at him, "you have been nothing but cruel to me today and I…" Jack comes up to me and kisses me on the lip firmly for some time and then let's go of me.

"I'm sorry, dahling, I had to," he says finally.

"What the hell was that for? You think you can treat me like some shitty crew member and then kiss me and everything is all better?! That's not how it works, Captain Sparrow!" I shriek back at him.

"I'm not trying to make it up to you—I had t' be that way on deck so the crew won't know how I really feel about ye," he says finally.

"Jack, you don't have to be mean to me avert the crew's suspicions. Just be the same. If they see a change in how you act towards me, they're gonna be suspicious of the change and know something is different between us," I explain calmly. He nods his head.

"Yer right, luv. I'm sorry," he replies.

"Now get back up there and be Captain, and I'll keep being me, and when we're alone at night, we can be us," I say with a smile.

"Uh, pet," Jack motions his head to Elizabeth who is standing right there.

"Jack, she knows," I say.

"Jack, I'd be an idiot if I didn't know—but I'm so happy for you! You two are finally together!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're not together," Jack pipes in quickly. "I just told her that she can have my heart. I'm still really new at this 'love' thing and she understands that. She knows I care about her and I know she cares about me. That's 'bout where we are right now," Jack explains. I nod my head in agreement.

"Right. Well, excuse me. I'll let you two be alone," she says with a grin and walks up to the main deck.

"Jack I don't want you to feel rushed or feel like you need to be with me all the time," I begin.

"Pet, the more I'm not with ye, the more I realize how much I care about ye and want t' be around ye all the time," he interrupts.

"Well, don't feel rushed. That's all I'm saying. I've waited this long for you, I can wait as long as you need," I explain.

"I know, luv, and I appreciate that. I just feel like I've waited this long with my heart locked away, I want to just let it explode, but I don't know how t' do any o' this, pet!" He sounds so frustrated. He takes a seat on one of the barrels. I stake a sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulder and kiss his cheek.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let you explode. I'll coach you through it all," I laugh. He smiles at me. "Love is tough—and when it's bad, it sucks. But when it's good, it's unimaginable,"

"I can only imagine," he says.

"Take a deep breath and look in my eyes and tell me if what you see is your imagination," I reply, looking at him. He turns his head and locks eyes with me.

"What doe you see?" I ask.

"Green color, some little black holes, bumps, veins in your white parts…" Jack lists off things as he sees them.

"Metaphorically!" I exclaim with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes of course," he closes his eyes briefly and then opens them, gazing into my eyes once again. This time I feel him inside me.

"Well?"

"I see ye—and I see me,"


	24. Arriving Cowardly

24. Arriving Cowardly

_Disclaimer: AHOY! The lyrics in this chappie aren't my own. Please enjoy and read and review! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH more eventful!_

"Where are we sailing to?" Elizabeth asks Jack the following day.

"A place that cannot be found," he replies while at the helm.

"A place that cannot be found—another place that cannot be found?!" She exclaims with laughter.

"Aye indeed, Mrs. Turner!" Jack replies with vigor as he guides the wheel.

"And you're going by your compass?" She asks, pointing to his magical compass.

"That's the first mate's job," he replies, gesturing to me over on the other side of the ship.

"I see," Elizabeth responds with a smile. "So are you two actually together now?"

"'Together' is such an emblematic term," he says, glancing over at me with a smile.

"So you love her?" she asks.

"Again, 'love' is such an exemplary term for something so indistinguishable,"

"Jack, you don't have to beat around the bush with me. I'm not going to tell anybody," she replies with a bright smile.

"I can't say anything right now except that she has my heart and I have hers. That's about it for now,"

"Understandable. But you called her your first mate, Jack. That means something special," she responds wittily.

"Aye, it is something special and that's because she's something special. That, and she gives me good affirmative action," Jack winks at Elizabeth and smiles.

"Oh Jack, that was more information than I needed to know," she says, though still smiling.

"Cap'n! Where's our location?" Gibbs asks Jack.

"Just south of Cuba. We're on our way to gettin' good n' lost, Gibbs," Jack replies.

"Aye, Cap'n! The crew is gettin' a bit restless not knowin' where exactly where we're headed," Gibbs explains.

"Well it's a place that cannot be found, as usual, so the crew must bare with it until it's found," Jack responds as he looks out to sea at the setting sun.

"How much longer d' ye suppose it'll be?" Gibbs asks.

"I suspect we should be there within forty eight hours," Jack replies.

"Good enough," Gibbs states as he leaves and walks across the deck.

"Jack! We need to head that way," I point as I walk up to him and Elizabeth.

"That way?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow at the direction I point.

"Well that's the way the compass is pointing," I reply, holding the compass out towards Jack.

"Hm, well that way we go then," he replies, turning the wheel.

"Want me to take the wheel for a while? " I ask, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turns away.

"No, no, I'm just fine here," he replies, flashing a golden smile at me. I smile back.

"Alright. Well what are my orders, captain?" I ask.

"Bow of the ship. I'll meet ye there in twenty minutes," he replies with a grin. I nod and run off.

"I can't do this, Elizabeth," Jack says finally once I'm gone.

"Can't do what?" She asks.

"I can't love her in front of everyone. I 'ave no problem at all loving 'er in private, but as soon as we're out in the open with eyes wand'rin' about, I just can't allow meself to kiss her back or anythin'" Jack says with a frown.

"Well that's something you're gonna have to get over, Jack, especially if you really do love her," Elizabeth states.

"I do, I just don't know how to," he replies.

"Well go talk to her about it. I'll take the wheel," Elizabeth says, grabbing hold of the wheel from Jack. He reluctantly lets go and pauses.

"I don't know what t' say," he says suddenly.

"Don't be like Will and me and wait until it's too late to love one another. Before you know it, one of you will be gone and you will regret not being together with the time you had," she says sincerely. Jack nods and walks off towards the bow.

He stops as he sees me leaning over the bow railing letting the wind whip through my hair as we sail. I feel free and Jack can see this. He just pauses to watch me in this moment as the golden sun sets, projecting its warm, deep light onto my face. He approaches me slowly.

"Luv," he greets with a smile. I turn to him and smile back.

"Jack," I say when he reaches me.

"How much longer until we reach the island, do you think?" I ask.

"I'm guessing probably no more than forty-eight hours," he replies, gazing outwards to the sea.

"Not too bad," I reply, joining him in his sea-ward gazing. We gaze silently for quite some time and then I finally turn to him.

"Jack, you seem troubled," I break the silence.

"Me? Troubled? Not at all, dahling!" he replies quickly and with a flash of a smile.

"Okay, sorry, you jut seemed bothered," I reply smiling and then gazing back out to sea.

There is more silence as the two of us stare out to sea.

"Luv," Jack says finally, glancing over at me.

"What is it, Jack?" I ask, my heart beginning to beat heavily.

"I can't do this in open eyes. I know I said I would, but I can't," he says finally.

"I never said you had to, Jack. Take your time—like I said," I reply.

"I know. I just feel like I can be with you when we're alone and it's dark out and no one knows, but as soon as there are people around, I just feel that I can't be with ye," he replies.

"Then maybe what we're doing is wrong," I respond coldly, trying to protect my breaking heart.

"Luv, I want this t' happen," he says.

"Well if you want it to happen, then you can't be afraid of what others think. Take your time, but if you feel like you can't let the crew see us together, then we have an problem," I say firmly.

"Why can't we just be t'gether at night?" he asks, winking at his suggestion.

"Because I'm not just some whore to be had, Captain Sparrow," I reply bitterly, turning and then walking away. He just stands there in awe at what just happened, not knowing what to say.

"So how's Jack?" Elizabeth asks as I walk briskly past her to below deck.

"Typical," I reply angrily as I walk down the steps.

"What did he say?" She asks, following me down the stairs. I turn quickly on her.

"That man has broken my heart more than once on more than one occasion. I think it's safe to say that Captain Jack Sparrow will never take a woman to love," I reply, extra loud when I see Jack close by so that he can hear me. He makes eye contact with me as I say these things and then go below deck.

"Jack! What happened?!" Elizabeth exclaims as she runs over to Jack.

"I'm not likely to take a woman to love," he replies, trance-like, his eyes fixated on the stairs.

"Jack, let her be. Don't follow," Elizabeth responds.

"I've truly turned things for the worse this time," he replies solemnly and then turning for the helm.

"I don't understand! What happened?!" Elizabeth yells as she chases after him.

"I'm goin' t' stick with the things I know best—and that's pirating," Jack replies as he takes the wheel.

"Jack, she loves you and you love her," Elizabeth states, pleadingly.

"I know, but it'll never work between us. She knows how t' make things work and I know 'ow to make things worse," Jack explains as he turns the wheel.

0 0 0

The night and next day go by and neither Jack nor I speak to each other except for necessary things, like orders. And just as Jack had predicted, we had one more night aboard ship before landing ashore the island.

The night before landing on the hidden island, I am standing at the bow admiring the stars and galaxies above me that blend right into the blackness of the ocean.

"How long are we goin' to go on not talkin', love?" Jack asks from behind me. I turn to him and then turn back to the abyss beyond.

"I suppose once the song is finally buried," I reply finally.

"So, then the song is buried," he states flatly. There is silence between us for some time and then I turn to him.

"Jack, you're a coward. You tell me one thing and then act another because you're afraid. I understand there's a lot to be afraid of, but you either have to let go now, or never let go at all," I say, and then turn back to the ocean.

Jack just stands there watching me watch the ocean and then walks away. Once he's gone, I turn my head to where he stood and my eyes fill up with tears seeing that he's actually left. I shut my eyes tightly so to not cry for him. I keep them closed until I am sure all the tears have gone and then re-open them to feats my endless gaze upon the eternal ocean.

0 0 0

The sun rises the following morning, bright and golden above the island before us. I had spent the night on the ship bow and woke as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon. I stand at the railing once more, gazing at the island in the far off distance.

"Land ho!" Gibbs calls from the crow's nest.

I look and see Jack emerge from his cabin and turn and talk to Elizabeth. They both walk to the helm and Jack takes the wheel. I turn away from the railing and make my way to the main deck. I walk past Jack, feeling his strong gaze at my back as I past him and down the stairs to below deck and then further down. I make my way over to the 'permanently borrowed piano' Jack stowed away for me on our first voyage together. I take a seat at the piano and begin to play it quietly.

"Ooh, ooh…I will not make the same mistake that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far…" I sing Kelly Clarkson's song quietly as I play the song.

"That's beautiful," Elizabeth says from behind me.

"Thanks," I reply stopping and turning to face her.

"You know Jack loves you," she says finally.

"I am so sick of hearing that. If he loves me, let him prove it to me," I say getting up from the piano, kneeling on the bench and opening up the top of the piano where I hid the lyrics and music to the song. I reach in and retrieve them, fold them gently and carefully place them in my shirt, right above my heart.

"He will," she says with hope.

"We'll see," I respond plainly and walk past her and up the stairs.

Up on deck, I creep into Jack's cabin and retrieve my sword and other things I will need ashore. I look in the mirror and fix myself up a bit, slide the sword into its sheath at my side and then creep out of the room.

"We've arrived," Gibbs says to me once I am out of the cabin.

"I noticed! I'm getting a bit nervous," I reply with a uneasy smile.

"Nothing t' worry about, miss. Nothin's on this island that can 'arm us," Gibbs says.

"That and Norrington, Davy Jones and Beckett are all out o' the way so they can't stop us, luv," Jack says from behind. I turn to him, still smiling.

"Don't jinx us Jack," I reply, still grinning, "nothing in life worth having comes easily,"

"I know that dahling, but the odds are in our favour," he says with a golden smile and then looks to his side. "Ready the boats!"

"Aye captain!" Gibbs exclaims

"Jack, promise me one thing before we go ashore," I say, not looking at him, but, rather, looking directly past him.

"Anything," he says.

"Don't leave me," I say.

"I promise," he replies. I nod and then walk away from him towards the boat.


	25. La Isla del Oro

25. La Isla del Oro

We take two boats ashore. Gibbs, Jack, Elizabeth and myself all row together in a boat with a few other crew members. Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Cotton and others ride ashore in another boat.

I jump out of the boat and walk onto the beach and wait for Jack. As soon as my feet touch land, I feel some kind of magnetic or electric charge run through my body. I look briefly to Jack. Once we are all regrouped on the island, we look to Jack for further advancement.

"Accordin' t' legend, the tree o' the Sun King where he is buried is 'bout a mile 'n a half inland," Jack states from memory. I look at him curiously, unaware that he knew the legend well enough to guide us through unknown jungle. Gibbs and Elizabeth head the crew into the jungle and I pull Jack behind briefly.

"Jack," I say, grabbing his arm. "Do you feel the energy from this place?"

"Aye, I do," he says, his eye ahead, not looking at me.

"Jack," I say again.

"What is it, luv?" he asks softly. I reach into my shirt and remove the lyrics, keeping the music in my shirt.

"Jack, hold on to the lyrics should we get separated," I say handing delicately folded paper. Jack looks at me and then takes and gentle hold of the paper. He looks at it momentarily, nods, and then places it into his belt. Wordless, we trek after the rest of the crew into the jungle.

Jack takes his compass and looks at it, every so often adjusting our trek. I stick close by his side and soon Elizabeth walks beside me as well. We all walk with hands on our swords and/or pistols, just in case.

There is an unnatural breeze on the island that is neither warm nor chilling. It gives me an eerie feeling as we travel deeper into the woods.

Suddenly, Jack stops dead in his tracks. He looks around with eyes wide.

"What is it, Jack?" Elizabeth asks nervously.

Jack merely places a finger to his lips, telling us to be quiet.

"I fear we're not the only ones on this island," he states quietly and motions for us to keep moving. Elizabeth and I walk even closer to Jack. My hand is tightly wrapped around my sword, ready for anything to come my way.

We enter a clearing in the middle of the jungle and notice there are foot prints and tracks everywhere. Jack looks anxiously at me and around at our surroundings.

"We're 'ere," he says finally, "only question remains is which tree,"

"Get down!" Ragetti yells suddenly. We all duck as an arrow is shot directly above our heads, just missing mine but a few inches. We all draw our swords and pistols and begin fighting natives as they wildly emerge from the surrounding jungle.

My sword clashes fiercely with many natives as I swing furiously off their shooting arrows.

"Jack! What do we do?!" I holler at him as he too fights.

"Nothing yet!" he replies as he fights. Elizabeth fights hard beside me and the two of us fight and kill off natives from all directions. It seems that we will be able to take them, but soon enough, we realize that we are surrounded and outnumbered by a countless number of natives to this island. When we are finally encircled completely, we all look to Jack, who submissively raises his sword. We al join him in the surrender. As we raise our swords, the chief of the tribe emerges—a large and frightening man who tells his people to tie us all up. Jack walks behind me and quickly wraps his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, luv," he whispers in my ear and then removes arm from my waist as we are tied up.

The chief weaves himself in and out of our small crew of men, Elizabeth and I. He suddenly stops in front of me, looking intently into my eyes and then quickly turning his head towards Jack. The chief then walks over to a nearby tree and places a strong hand upon the trunk. He closes his eyes and breathes in and then removes his hand.

"You have come here with the song," he says in perfect English. Elizabeth, Jack and I all exchange glances. That tree he touched is the tree. All three of us can read exactly what is going through all of our minds—that chief used the tree to get the ability and power to communicate with us who do not speak his native language.

The chief walks up to Jack and I an stands in front of us.

"You have the song and him the words. It pains me that they are not together, for whoever carries the song and lyrics together cannot be killed. Separate, they do nothing, but together, they are everything," he states with a sneer.

"I intend to die as fate wishes," I reply firmly, "and beside my fellow friends,"

"So be it," the chief replies. "You all shall die today!" he exclaims loudly, cheering his people along.

As the chief reveals a knife from his tunic, there is a shot heard from the other side of the clearing. A native drops dead before us. Out of no where, a crew of pirates emerges from the jungle—two men with big hats.

"It's Captain Barbossa!" I exclaim with a smile.

"…and Captain Teague!" Gibbs exclaims. I look over at Jack, whose face has grown to look sickish at the situation. At the sight of Captains Teague and Barbossa, Jack straightens himself in his ropes and a grin spreads across his face. The two crews begin to fight the natives and more pirates emerge and free us from our ropes.

"Luv, quickly! To the tree!" Jack calls to me as he fights more natives.

"Not without you!" I exclaim in return as I kill a native.

"Then let's to the tree!" Jack runs over to me and grabs my arm and runs with me to the tree.

"Jack! The lyrics! Quick!" I exclaim as I reach into my shirt to get the music. Jack just stands there not getting the lyrics.

"JACK! The lyrics!" I shriek.


	26. Nothing Worth Having Comes Easily

26. Nothing Worth Having Comes Easily

"He doesn't have them," the chief says from behind me as he shoots an arrow right into Jack's chest. He falls to the ground, against the tree of the Sun King as blood begins to spill from his chest.

"JACK! NO!" I scream as I go to drop to my knees to be beside him.

"Luv, look out!" Jack manages to speak. I turn and quickly draw my sword on the chief. We fight, my sword against his many weapons—arrow, blade, axe. I defeat each one, finally sliding my sword ever so stealthily into the chief's heart. He falls to his knees in agony. Yet I show no sympathy. I run quickly behind him and slit his throat with my sword. I slide the sword into my sheath and run back to Jack who is quickly turning pale.

"Jack, you can't leave me," I say as I fall to my knees. "Why didn't you give me the lyrics?" I ask, putting a tender hand on the side of his face.

"I gave them back to ye before—so ye couldn't die," he says quietly. I reach into my shirt and take out the music and then search my clothes for the lyrics Jack had given back to me. In that moment as I pull them from the belt around my waist I know exactly when Jack gave them back to me.

"Jack…Jack! You can't leave me, please!" I shriek, placing both of my hands on his face. "I can take out the arrow—it's just a small wound—nothing so bad," I say quickly as I open his shirt, revealing massive amounts of blood.

By this time, the natives are beaten by the pirates and all are beginning to crowd around Jack and I at the base of the tree.

"Jack, please, don't leave me. You promised you wouldn't leave me," I begin to cry.

"Please don't cry luv. I 'ate it when ye cry," he forces out the words and then a grin.

"Jack, please…" I cry.

"Luv, burry the song now…while I'm still 'ere," he says gently, his voice strained. I nod and quickly digs into the Earth with my bare hands. Elizabeth emerges from the crowd and drops to her knees and helps me dig. I finally get the lyrics and music and fold them together and hold them briefly.

"Kiss the song," I say finally, holding the music up for Elizabeth to kiss them. She kisses the paper, then I hold them up for Jack. He kisses the song and then I kiss it last. I place the song tenderly into the hole and we cover the song completely with Earth. As we pat down the final bits of ground, the unnatural breeze ceases and turns into a soft Caribbean wind that caresses our faces. I crawl back over to Jack and stroke the sides of his face.

"Jack stay with me," I plead as his face grows even paler. His eyes blink as his eyelids grow too heavy for him to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Jack, don't leave! Please! Stay with me—don't go…I love you," I whisper in his ear.

All Jack can do is gasp for his last breath of air, "ye 'ave me heart, luv," he says as his eyes shut.

"JACK!! N…n…n…NO!!!!" I scream as I throw myself on his deceased body.

"Lindsey, he's gone," Elizabeth says softly as tears run down her cheeks.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me," I sob into Jack.

"Come," Barbossa takes a hold of my slender body and pries me away from Jack.

"NO! I won't leave him!" I scream and struggle in Barbossa's grasp.

"We have to!" Barbossa replies.

"Look!" Pintel exclaims as he points to the tree. I turn around and face the tree and see that it has begun to glow golden and that Jack's body is no longer on the ground—no where to be found.

Out of the tree, tow figures emerge—one Chief Bruma the Sun King and the other, his daughter, Princess Adura Suniko.

"You have brought the song back to us," the Sun King says, his voice deep and broad and booming. I break free from Barbossa's grasp and stand before the Sun King and his daughter next to Elizabeth.

"You two have traveled far and wide, through centuries, to get the song in completed form and bring them here—and you have succeeded," he continues. "For your enormous efforts, you will be rewarded, for now my daughter and I may now have the bliss of resting in eternal peace,"

"My thanks to you are eternal," Princess Adura Suniko says with a bright smile.

"We shall grant you each with eternal life and a wish if you will have it," she continues. She gestures to Elizabeth with a grand smile.

"What shall I grant you for your efforts?" she asks.

"I wish for nothing more than for William Turner to return to me from the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth states slowly, not sure whether or not this wish can be fulfilled.

"William Turner is captain of the Flying Dutchman," the Sun King states, "and the ship must always have a captain, but we can make this wish fulfilled,"

Elizabeth's smile stretched from ear to ear as she hears his kind words.

The Sun King and his daughter face each other and clasp hands. A whirlwind encircles them both.

"Let William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman return to his love, Elizabeth Swann. Let there be a captain of the Flying Dutchman—the father of William Turner be the new captain of the Dutchman," The Sun King declares in the wind. He and his daughter break their grasp and the wind dies down. They turn and face Elizabeth and myself and smile. Elizabeth turns and looks all about the clearing, not really sure what she is looking for.

"Elizabeth!" a voice is heard from a distance. Will emerges from the jungle and runs towards Elizabeth.

"Will!" She exclaims as he meets her by the tree next to me. They embrace and kiss, holding each other for some time. I smile through teary eyes for their reunion. Will then joins Elizabeth and I before the Sun King and the princess.

"The three of you journeyed far and wide for this song and you three shall be granted eternal life if you'll have it," the Sun King repeats.

"And what is your wish, Lindsey of the 21st century?" Princess Adura Suniko asks with me a bright smile. I pause for a moment and then look at her through wide eyes.

"It would please me greatly for you to bring Captain Jack Sparrow back to me on this Earth from the world of the dead," I say finally.

"Jack Sparrow has fallen under this tree just as I had—fallen because of love…his love for you," the princess states. "He gave his life for you and for this reason alone it is love that is true, and for that, you wish shall be granted,"

I release a breath of relief ad a smile dances across my face. The Sun King and his daughter clasp hands once again, creating the whirlwind.

"Let Captain Jack Sparrow return to this Earth from the world beyond. Let him return to she who loves him most—she who he loves most," The Sun King declares in the wind once again. He and his daughter then release each other's hands and the wind dies down a second time.

I look around just as Elizabeth had, in search for Jack…or Jack's voice from over yonder.

"I tol' ye not t' cry, dahling," Jack whispers from behind me. I turn around to see him standing grandly—hat, overcoat and all. All I can do is smile that he is actually back. He takes his place next to me—to my right and stands before the Sun King and his daughter.

"The four of you began and completed this grand journey through miles of travel through this world and others. It is because of your loyalty to each other and to this journey that my daughter and I shall now rest in eternal peace. For your devotion and pain, I grant you each eternal life," the Sun King pronounces. He takes a step forward and raises his right hand before Will.

"William Turner, I grant you eternal life," he says as he raises his hand above Will's head and then motioning downward. A gust of air and burst of light go through Will. He smiles over at Elizabeth.

"You shall live forever now with your love Will, Elizabeth Swann," the Sun King states, as he raises his hand above her head and motions down, creating the gust of air and light that goes through her as well. She smiles back at Will.

The Sun King skips over me and goes over to Jack.

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow is what you shall be now," the Sun King proclaims as he raises his right hand above Jack's head, motions down and creates the gust of wind and light that goes through Jack. He grins at this opportunity to finally living forever. His eyes glance over at me and smile.

"Lastly, you have lived without any such fear, traveled many distances and through worlds. For this, Lindsey Ferrara of the 21st Century, you shall now love and live forever," the Sun King raises his hand and motions downward. The gust of wind and light go through me in a flash. I feel myself alive with energy flowing throughout my body. I smile back at the Sun King.

"My eternal thanks to you," I say finally to him.

"My eternal thanks to _you_," he replies with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "You four may choose to visit here any time you should like. We will be resting here peacefully. Any further inquiries may be answered by Captain Teague," the Sun King says as he joins his daughter by the tree. The four of us bow to the Sun King and Princess Adura Suniko as they serenely fade into the tree.

Jack turns to me and smiles. We stand there just facing each other and I go to kiss him but I stop myself, not wanting to reveal us to the crow of pirates around us. His eyes narrow and then a smile dances across his lips. He leans in and kisses me deeply for a few moments.

"Nothing worth 'aving comes easily," he says as he pulls away from my lips, our foreheads still joined. We smile at each other and the pirates surrounding us cheer. We both smile and then turn towards Will and Elizabeth—we embrace each other, ecstatic to have Will back. Elizabeth keeps her arms around Will as we ask Will about his time on the Dutchman. Jack and I listen intently, when I feel Jack's hand reach for mine.


	27. Captain Teague's Answers

27. Captain Teague's Answers

"So Captain Teague, we're told to go to you if we have any questions," I say smiling.

"Yes, that's true," he replies with a deep voice.

"What is it that you know?" I ask, my mind running wild with possibilities.

"In my earlier years, I stumbled upon the Fountain of Youth and drank from it. Jackie spent much time asking me about it and where it is, but I always told him that it's not living forever that's important—it's being able t' live with yerself that's most important," he explains.

"Jackie?" I ask, not catching that he is Jack's father. I look around and spot Jack talking with Gibbs.

"Jackie, my boy," he gestures to Jack.

"He failed to mention that," I reply with a grin. "But do go on,"

"It was many, many years ago that I was on this very island last. The last time I was here was at the death of Princess Adura Suniko," he explains. My eyes widen at this breadth of information. No wonder Jack knew about the song and the legend!

"And how long ago was that?!" I exclaim.

"Probably a hundred years ago," he replies with a drunken smile. "But it was my men and I that aided Chief Bruma's people and fought off the attacking tribes. By the time we got here, Princess Adura Sunkio was already dead. But for helping his people, Chief Bruma, knowing of my immortality, charged me with the task of hiding the song after the funeral rites of the princess. It was I who traveled to your century and hid the music, and it was I who traveled to Port Royal here and hid the lyrics,"

"Wow," I reply, speechless.

"I met Jackie's mother on this island and fell in love with her. The Sun King told me I could leave with her on my ship. It was on this island that Jackie was conceived,"

"No way!" I exclaim with a laugh. Captain Teague joins me in my chuckle at this bit of information.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks as he approaches us.

"Nothing—just getting some information from you father," I reply, widening my eyes.

"Ah, yes of course," he replies, wrinkling his nose. He pauses and turns to leave, then turns around. "Like what?"

"Like how you were conceived on this island," I laugh. For the first time, Jack blushes at this information.

"Ye never tol' me that!" Jack exclaims to Captain Teague.

"Well now ye know," he replies with a deep voice. "It is because of this fate that I couldn't tell ye about the Fountain of Youth," he finally says to Jack.

"Ye knew about this? That I would become immortal in this way?" he asks.

"Aye, I knew," Teague states with a nod of his head, "which is why I steered you away from it for so many years,"

"Ah, makes sense now, don't it?" Jack says looking at me and then back at his father.

"Captain Teague, is there any way I can get back to my century?" I ask, my mind wandering further, this time towards home.

"Aye—as an immortal ye can go wherever yer heart desires. Ye can even take Jackie with ye," he replies with a crackling laugh.

"Great! How do we get back?" I question, figuring it can't be the song.

"One of two ways—ye can either come to this tree and put a firm hold on its trunk, or ye can take its leaves and create a powder and sniff the powder,"

"So, basically I have to snort a line of dried tree leaves to get back to my century?" I ask sarcastically.

"The leaves are magical when dried. Ye sniff the powder to gain its magical powers. These powers create a portal between worlds," Teague explains.

"That's 'ow I got ye last time," Jack explains. "Me dad 'ad the powder from the last time 'e was at this island and he gave it t' me t' get ye," Jack states.

"I remember that! It made me pass out!" I exclaim.

"Aye…I used too much on ye," Jack says with an unsure spread of his lips.

"Jeeze that shit can be date-rape!" I exclaim in return.

"I guess we should take a bunch o' leaves then," Jack says, walking over to the tree and reaching up the grab and handful of leaves.

"Not a bad idea," Teague says as he watches his son.

"So did you know Jack and I would meet?" I ask.

"Ye and Jack were merely reunited. Ye were t'gether in previous lives. Yer souls were meant to find each other again—it just so happened ye were born into different centuries. When were ye born?"

"1987," I reply with a laugh.

"That makes ye 21 of age—it is 2008 where ye live right?"

"Yes the last time I was home, which was about a week ago, it was 2008," I say.

"The year here is currently 1695, which makes Jackie 28 years of age. He was born in 1667,"

"Actually, it makes me 320 years older than ye," Jack snickers at me when he returns with bunches of leaves under his arms.

"_Not_ something to be proud of!" I laugh.

"Well now that we're immortal, luv, we can stop counting age," he replies with a wink and an enormous grin.

"Ye can never stop counting age, Jacki, lest ye become mortal again," Teague interjects.

"Mortal again?" Jack asks, widening his eyes and quirking an eyebrow.

"Aye, ye can become mortal again, but only if ye wish it," Teague replies.

"Well I won't be worryin' 'bout that," Jack replies with a wide smile and a wink at me.

"Ye can never be too sure, Jackie. Sometimes life has a curious way o' lettin' ye know yer time is up. Sometimes ye just get tired o' livin',"

"How 'bout we not talk about the disappointments o' livin' forever," Jack says, irritated at his father's comments.

"He has a point, Jack. Once you've lived for a certain amount of time and you've done everything in this life you can, there may come a time when you want to become mortal again," I suggest.

"Well then let's worry 'bout that when the time comes. For now, let's enjoy the fruits o' immortality, shall we dahling?" he asks, holding out his arm for me to take. I link my arm around his and nod.

"Thank you so much, Captain Teague," I say courteously.

"It's what I'm 'ere for," he says finally. "Jackie, if ye please," Jack stops dead in his tracks and looks at me, then back at his father.

"I'll be right with ye, luv. Head off with the crew t' the Pearl—I won't be far behind," he says.

"Alright, let me take these," I grab the bundles of leaves and walk away from Jack and join Will and Elizabeth who are walking back to the ship.

"Jackie, ye do know 'bout 'er, right?" Teague asks his son. Jack stands firmly in front of his father, his eyes squinted slightly and his head tilted upward.

"Know what 'bout her?" he asks.

"Ye need t' pass things on, Jackie, just like I did with ye," he states.

"Well if I'm livin' forever, that seems like a sure thing, don't it?" Jack asks sarcastically.

"Jackie, ye need t' pass things on. I be immortal and I'm passin' things on t' ye," he says.

"What are ye sayin'? That I need t' find someone t' pass on me life story to?" Jack asks.

"No Jackie, I'm sayin' ye need t' 'ave children," Teague replies.

"That's not in the cards for me," Jack responds, his voice low and deliberate.

"Well I'm 'fraid it is, Jackie," he says. "And she's th' one,"

"Well o' course she is!" Jack exclaims quickly. "Wait, what?"

"She's th' one, Jackie. And don't ye lose 'er. You'll sure regret it," Teague states.

"I don't plan on losin' 'er. But what're ye sayin'? That she's goin' t bear me child?" Jack asks with a concern look on his face, "because I ain't ready t' be a father,"

"Oh not yet! But she's the one who'll do it," he says, patting Jack on the back.

"I see. Well, better start livin' me life immortal while I can!" Jack exclaims, placing a hand on his sword.

"Take care, Jackie. Ye know how t' find me if ye need me," Teague says.

"Ye too," Jack smiles and turns to leave. He pauses and then turns around. "What d' ye think o' 'er?" he asks, curious to his father's opinion.

"She's one in a million, boy. Hold on t' 'er," Teague replies with a drunken smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Will do," Jack replies smiling, turns and then walks away, trailing not too far behind his crew.


	28. The Trip to Port Royal

28. The Trip to Port Royal

_Disclaimer: This chapter has some inappropriate content/language—nothing you Jack fans wouldn't like though ;)!! Hope it's as exciting for you as it is for me hahaha! Jk!_

Once aboard the Pearl, Jack stands before his crew, taking in the moment, his first moment on his ship as an immortal being. Watching Jack gaze upon his ship with tender eyes electrifies something inside me and I begin feeling excited that Jack is so near.

"We sail for Port Royal!" Jack declares finally to his crew, "to yer stations ye scallywags!"

The crew scrambles throughout the ship and I make my way to my station like a good crew member when suddenly Jack stops me.

"Where d' ye think yer goin', luv?" Jack asks with a low and husky voice.

"To my station, Captain," I reply with a sly grin as I walk past him. I can feel his intense gaze burning at my back as I walk to my station and away from Jack.

Time flies while at sea, and yet at the same time, crawls by ever-so slowly. I watch the sky as the sun begins to set beyond the horizon and I being to wonder where Jack is. It has been a few hours since I last saw him, so I casually walk back to the main deck and scan the area for Captain Sparrow. As the sky gets darker, the more I am longing for him to appear in the darkness. I'm feeling stimulated and I want him to cure me of my needs.

I don't see him anywhere so I walk back to my station at the bow and take a seat up on the railing. The sun is completely below the horizon and the sky is getting darker with each moment that passes without Jack. I notice that the lamps are being lit on the main deck and I hear foot steps coming down the stairs to my station. I quickly stand up on my feet but then sit back down when I see that it's Jack.

"I'm just lighting your lantern, dahling," Jack says as he walks down the stairs and towards me.

"Go for it," I reply in a low voice, gazing out to the blackening sea. He lights the lamp and then turns to leave.

"Jack, can I tell you something personal?" I ask him in a seductive voice. He quickly turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, dahling," he replies with a grin forming across his face. I quickly think to myself if I should say what I'm about to say. Jack and I have had sex a handful of times, but we had never really said anything dirty to one another unless it was some kind of sexual innuendo. I take a deep breath and hop off the railing.

"Well, spit it out, luv," Jack says finally, turning his back to the railing where I was just sitting. I stand with my back to him and then turn around to face him. I look him in the eyes and walk slowly towards him.

"You make me wanna touch myself," I say finally, in a low but soft voice. Judging by the less-than-stimulated expression on his face, I figure he doesn't understand what I mean.

"Come again?" He asks finally.

"When I think about you, Jack, I wanna touch myself," I explain, then catch myself in my thoughts—_Oh Christ, that's a song, isn't it?! When I think about you I touch myself…_I sing in my head.

Jack just stands there not knowing what to say.

"You know what I mean right? Touch myself…" I say as I move my hand lower and lower down on my body. Jack's eyes suddenly widen and the expression on his face changes for the better.

"Oh, I see," he replies with a sly grin. _(Think in AWE when he says "oh, she's not told you…" to Will about Elizabeth killing him. WICKED HOT expression!)_

"Yes," I reply with a similar grin and a slight laugh.

"Well, then what shall we do 'bout this?" he asks, moving closer to me.

"I say, I take you right here, right now," I reply breathily, my face right up to his, our lips almost touching. I walk forwards and push him backwards towards the wall blocking us from view on the upper main deck. I slam him up against the wall and feverishly kiss his lips.

I remove his over coat and toss it to the wooden deck. He pulls me closer to him as we kiss. With each kiss, we become more and more aggressive. He pulls off my belt and then immediately stops me from kissing him.

"I'll be right back, luv!" He exclaims and quickly runs up the stairs. "ALL HANDS BELOW DECK!" he orders loudly. All the crew quickly run to the stairs and shuffle below deck. Jack sprints back down the stairs back to me.

"Now where were we?" he asks, slamming me up against the wall.

"Right here," I reply, kissing him and unhooking his belt.

Before I can realize it, all our clothes are off and strew about the bow deck. I push him against the wall again and quickly drop to my knees.

I work him for a bit, making him groan. Finally it becomes too much for him so he pulls me to my feet and kisses me passionately and vigorously. He glides his hand slowly down my body and loosens me up a bit.

"Pick me up," I sigh into his ear. He hoists me up and I wrap my legs about him as I collide into the wall. I feel him sliding slowly inside and I let out a sigh. We have fun like that for a bit of time, then decide to move our antics into his cabin. Leaving our clothes behind, we run the mad-dash up the stairs, across the main deck and finally make it to his cabin—completely naked. He slams the door, locks it and throws me onto his bed. We play with each other and then he slides back in and flips me over so I'm on top. I grab some rope that is lying on the table beside his bed and grab his wrists, tying him to the bed with the rope.

This drives him crazy—in a good way—and we finish off the deed quite explosively (if you know what I mean wink ).

"Luv, that was the best sex o' me life," Jack pants he lies in bed as I untie the rope from his wrists.

"Me too," I reply with a satisfied grin and lying down beside him.

"Best trip to Port Royal I ever 'ad," he laughs.

"Same here," I reply laughing with him.


	29. Journey's End

29. Journey's End

The following morning there is a knock at the cabin door.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouts from the other side of the door. Jack drowsily opens his eyes and groans under his breath.

"Bloody 'ell, not again," he grumbles as he flops out of bed and walks to the door. He opens the door a crack. "What is it, Gibbs?" he asks, rubbing his face from sleep.

"Sir, we're in need of a direction from yer compass," Gibbs explains slowly.

"Ah, yes o' course," Jack replies groggily as he fumbles about the room looking for his compass.

"GIBBS! I FOUND IT!" Ragetti exclaims suddenly from the main deck. Jack's eyebrows raise as his eyes widen in curiosity.

"How can that be? It should be right 'ere…" Jack trails off as he remembers that his compass had been on him last night.

"It was lying on the bow deck!" Ragetti continues, to Gibbs. Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Jack, who just smiles sheepishly.

"All hands below deck, cap'n?" Gibbs asks with a smirk.

"When a woman needs ye, what else can ye do?" Jack asks with a flash of his smile. Gibbs just shrugs and closes the door to Jack's cabin.

0 0 0

The rest of the trip to Port Royal is longer than I had remembered it being from the past, but its length is a good thing to me. Jack and I spend our nights together and moments during the day discussing the events of our long journey together.

Twilight is always my favorite time of day on the Pearl as we sail through clear blue waters beneath a darkening sky. Feeling the trade winds blow through my hair as Jack stands beside me at the helm is something, I realise that I truly want to be, always.

"Luv, c'mere," Jack calls to me from the helm. I am leaning over the railing. It is twilight. I turn and smile up at him and walk up to the wheel where he's standing.

"I want ye t' take the wheel," he replies as he takes a step back from the wheel. I look at him and then back at the wheel.

"Are you sure?" I ask, nervous at his gesture.

"Aye! Ye sailed me ship before!" he exclaims through a thick voice. I nod my head and place my hands around the wheel's spokes. Jack stands behind me for a brief bit of time, and then moves to my left and observes me. He remains there and then moves to my right.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?!" I ask through laughter.

"One moment!" He replies as he runs down to the main deck and watches me from the deck. After a few moments, he runs back up to the helm and stands beside me.

"So?" I ask, turning to him and smiling.

"I like it. I like the way ye look sailin' me ship," he says finally with a nod of his head.

"Why thank you, Jack. I like sailing it," I reply with a smile.

"Well that's a good thing, then, luv, cus I'd like it a whole lot if ye'd sail it with me a lot more," he responds thoughtfully. I turn to him still smiling.

"I'd love to," I say.

0 0 0

We make port early that following morning in Port Royal. This is where our journey with Elizabeth and Will ends. They emerge from below deck, hands clasped together and smiling. I smile at them, glad that they can now begin a life together.

"Are you and Jack coming ashore with us?" Elizabeth asks me. I shake my head.

"Yes, I think for a little bit," I reply, glancing over at Jack. He nods his head. We all fumble into the long boat and row to shore.

We tie up the dingy to the dock and walk through the familiar streets of Port Royal, down little side streets and finally stop in front of Elizabeth's tiny home.

"We've finally made it back, she says to Will with a smile.

"Jack, Lindsey—thank you so much for everything," Will says smiling.

"Dear William—it's the least we could've done. Not t' mention yer dahling murderess wouldn't rest til' ye be brought back t' 'er!" Jack exclaims with a flashy smile. We all laugh at the truth to what he says.

"It's been so wonderful meeting and getting to know you, Lindsey. You've truly become a cherished friend to us both," Elizabeth says as he hugs me.

"And I feel the same for you both. When I first came here, you two were the ones who helped me out. I owe so much to you both!" I reply, my eyes beginning to well.

"We owe you so much," Will responds.

"Please promise us you'll both be at our wedding—our formal wedding," Elizabeth pleads.

"Of course!" I exclaim, "I wouldn't miss it for anything,"

"I'll see where I'm at," Jack replies stingily.

"Jack," Elizabeth stares him down.

"Alright. I'll be there—we'll both be there, right luv?"

"Yes Jack. I already told them I'm going!" I reply and then smacking him on the arm playfully.

"Right!" he exclaims.

"Well take care—and we'll see you both soon," Will says as he opens the door to their home.

"Of course—you too," I smile back and Jack and I both leave as they enter their home and close the door. Once they're gone, I stop in the middle of the street.

"What is it, luv?" Jack asks.

"Nothing—I'm just reminiscing of all the memories we have from this place," I laugh through teary eyes.

"Well, luv, it's not like we're never comin' back 'ere again! Ye already got us roped into comin' fer their weddin'!" Jack exclaims with a throw of his hands.

"Jack, I thought you loved weddings?!" I exclaim back, laughing at him as we continue walking through the streets.

"I do! I love weddings! I just don't wanna go t' bloody Will and Elizabeth's wedding because tha' means we 'ave t' give 'em gifts an' what not. AND they probably won't allow me t' drink as much rum as I'd like!" He complains.

"Jack-it's gonna be okay!" I laugh. I then notice a familiar side street and pause in the road once again. Not acknowledging Jack, I grab his wrist and begin walking down he street.

"Where ye takin' me, luv?" Jack asks, as he looks around him.

"Look familiar?" I ask when I stop outside of an old building.

"Not one bit," he replies hastily.

"JACK! It's my music store!" I shriek at him.

"Ah! Of course it is! I knew that. I know where I am," he replies haughtily.

"Right," I say sarcastically as I leave him and go towards the door. Slowly lift the latch and open the door. I step inside the store and see that it's a complete wreck—just I had I found it the very first morning I had woken up there.

"Luv, yer store's a mess," Jack points out as he coughs from the dust.

"No shit, Sherlock," I reply as I meander around the store picking up old music and brushing the dust off of it.

"Wannabuyacoconut?" Another familiar voice asks from street. I quickly turn around and smile.

"Yes, I do," I reply as I run out of the store and give him some money for the coconut.

"Oh no!" Jack exclaims as he ducks down when he sees me with the coconut.

"I'm gonna throw it at you, Jack!" I exclaims as I set the coconut down on the table.

"Well, that's what ye said before—an' that didn't stop ye before!" he responds as he picks up the coconut and observes it. "LUV!"

"What?" I ask, putting some music down as I walk over to him.

"This coconut 'as markings on it!" he points to a rigid portion of the coconuts. I take the coconut from Jack and look at the markings. There is a sun on it.

"The Sun King," I say finally.

"Oh no—what does 'e want now?" Jack asks.

"I was gonna guess this would happen," I say finally, putting the coconut down on the table.

"Guess what would 'appen?" he asks.

"That's he'd contact me through that coconut guy," I say with a chuckle.

"Well what does 'e need?" Jack asks, concerned.

"I think he's telling me I have to go home, Jack," I say finally. Jack looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Home?" he asks.

"Yes, home. To Massachusetts," I reply.

"Why d' ye 'ave t' go home to Massachusetts? I thought ye wanted t' stay in the Caribbean," he says.

"I do, Jack. But this is a sign to me—I have some unfinished things back home that I need to attend to before I can begin my life here, Jack," I explain.

"Like what?"

"Like my father. I need to make amends with him. That, and I need to finish my education,"

"Education is overrated, dahling," Jack replies, looking down and getting up from his seat.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Ye learn everythin' ye need t' know in life through experience—at least that's what I've learned over these past fifteen years," he replies.

"I feel like an education could better me, Jack," I explain.

"I was well educated, believe it 'r not," he begins, "me father was well educated in England many years ago at Oxford and 'e taught me everythin' I needed t' know—that's not includin' a life o' piracy,"

"I feel my father has much to teach me still, Jack. I promise I won't leave you—not for long,"

"Luv—we've been playin' this game fer too long now. If ye go home, I'm goin' with ye," he replies, taking a strong gaze into my eyes. My heart jumps at this bit and a smile breaks through my lips.

"Really? You wanna come back with me?" I ask.

"Aye. I really do," he replies

"Aside from the two times you were home with me, have you ever sailed to the New England coast, Captain Sparrow?" I ask, a sly grin forming across my lips.

"No luv, but I'm thinkin' it's a place I should be lookin' into," he replies with the same sly smile spreading across his face.

"To Massachusetts?" I ask.

"To Massachusetts," he replies.


	30. Heart of the Ocean

30. Heart of the Ocean

_Disclaimer: The lyrics are not my own. They belong to Gaelic Storm—really good song—you should listen to it—it's perfect for this story!!_

Aboard the Pearl, we sail north—north, away from the Caribbean, north towards England, north towards Massachusetts. The air and waters grow colder with each latitude we climb.

We have been at sea for almost two weeks, sailing up the coast of America—colonial America—an America I don't know, and perhaps never will know. The cold Atlantic air is salty and strong as it whips through my hair as I gaze over the railing at sundown.

"Luv—Massachusetts lies just north of 'ere," Jack says to me. I look at him and smile.

"I've forgotten how much colder it is up here," I reply, brushing my hair from my face.

"Aye—I 'aven't been north o' New Providence in many years," he replies with a nod and a golden grin.

In a couple hours, just as the last bit of light is gone from the sky, land is spotted.

"LAND HO!" Gibbs cries out from the crow's nest. I look at the land passing by our left and can immediately tell it's Cape Cod. I turn to Jack and smile.

"Cape Cod," I say finally.

"Cape Cod!" Jack hollers to his crew.

"After ye, milady," Jack gestures to the wheel. I smile at him and take the wheel. Jack lets me bring the Pearl around the arm of the Cape and into the grasp of the Massachusetts Bay—protected by the great arm of Cape Cod.

"I guess we can dock in Boston Harbor," I say to Jack.

"Aye," he replies.

"You know, Jack—Boston is the largest distributor of rum," I say as the ship sails closer to the glowing inland that is Boston.

"Really, luv. I'll 'ave t' get me 'ands on some then," he replies with a troubled smile. He walks down the stairs to the main deck and into his cabin. Moments later he returns with the powder made from the leaves of the Sun King's tree.

Within the hour, Boston is in clear sight—colonial Boston—a Boston I had never laid eyes on and my heart jumps at this beautiful and privileged sight. I smile widely at Jack as I take the Pearl right into the harbor.

"Lower the anchor! Starboard side!" Jack orders from beside me at the helm. "Ready, luv?" Jack asks as he reveals a pouch with powder inside. I smile back at him and nod.

"I'm ready, Jack. Let's do this and get it all over with so we can get back here," I laugh as I take hold of the bag and pour a little powder out into my hand. Jack dips his hand in the powder in my hand and smears it under my nose, knocking my hand out of the way.

"Jack!" I exclaim, "quick—get the powder for yourself!"

"Luv, this is somethin' ye need t' do alone. Ye said it yerself—ye 'ave unfinished business t' deal with an' I don't wanna hold ye back," he says.

"No! Jack! Please come with me!" I shriek quickly, grabbing hold of him as I feel myself grow weak in the knees. We collapse to the floor and Jack holds onto me tightly.

"I'll be there t' visit ye. I'm sure ye won't be long at home—but I promise I'll visit ye and let ye know when the wedding is so ye can make it," He says, holding onto me. Tears begin rolling down my cheeks.

"Jack! Please—don't leave me again—don't let me do this alone!" I sob. He kisses me, mixing my tears on our lips as we kiss.

"I'll see ye soon luv," he whispers.

"Jack, no…" I squeak out softly as I feel myself growing unconscious.

"I love ye, Lindsey," he says as I fade away.

Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll

When the sea birds cry out in the morning  
And the sun lays its kiss on the sand  
I'll be drawn to the shore  
Like so many times before  
As I long to be far from the land.

Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll

I can still hear your voice on the trade winds  
I can still taste your tears on the foam  
But the lure of the tide that I'm feeling inside  
Will not rest till my heart finds its home


End file.
